with time theres change
by XXStarfireXXRobinXX
Summary: time changes people. what happens if Robin and Starfire never kiss? what happens if him rejecting her was to much for her and she had to leave the teen titans? four years after she leaves the titans are in shambles. sure they're together but they don't have the strong friendship they once had when she was there. after four long years is it possible that starfire still loves robin?
1. Chapter 1

"Starfire we're heroes… we don't have time for vacations we don't have time for fun… and we don't have time for this." Robin says slowly.

"This." She says quietly knowing that Robin wouldn't change his mind.

"Yes this Star… I'm a hero, if you don't like it-"

"Robin, I like it more than you know." She says sadly then without a word she takes off.

Robin sat there feeling foolish. Little did he know that, that would be the last time he saw Starfire for a long time.

DNG

"Man! Give the controller!" Cyborg, the half man half robot said. He was in a devastating accident that left him close to death. The only way they could save him was making him into a 'monster'. His words.

"No it's my turn!" Beast boy, the green shape shifter screams at the top of his lungs. A fatal experiment left Beast boy the way he is now.

"As if grass stain!" Cyborg screams and presses start on a new game.

"Come on metal butt!"

"Guys! Just play two players!" Raven, the half demon screams. Raven is more of the Goth type, she's a loner and prefers to be left alone most of the time.

"Awe yeah! I'm gonna swamp you!" the mechanical man screams.

"Yeah okay tin man, after I'm done your gonna be begging for you oil call and Wicked witch over there isn't going to help you!" Raven looks up at Beast boy's snide comment.

"Well I'll make sure to put the tofu on the top shelf, munchkin." Raven pulls a small smile that resembles suspiciously a smirk.

Beast boy sticks out his tongue at his girlfriend. Yes girlfriend it happened when they were in Tokyo. They were searching for Starfire and the stress was building up on everyone. Including the boy wonder. Robin.

Robin is leader of the Teen titans, even though they're not teens anymore. Robin was batman's ward, but he decided to go solo. See how well that went.

Robin walked in his black hair spiked as normal and his flying Grayson uniform. His everlasting mask on his face and that stone cold scowl that has been there since we lost Starfire, or she just up and left either way.

Raven moves her violet hair in her face to avoid the glare e gives everyone in the room. That's how it is, he always treats everyone as if they are the reason Starfire left. When in reality she left because of a broken heart.

"Enough with the yelling, damn." Robin says.

The other titans stare at their leader. He had grown tall and he no longer seemed boyish.

"Okay Robin. We're sorry" Beast boy says breaking the silence first.

"Yeah whatever I'll be in my office, thinking" Robin sighs and heads out of view.

"That guy takes himself way to seriously" The shape shifter says a little annoyed at the fact Robin yelled at them all when he probably couldn't even hear them.

"Man give him a break. You know he hurts…because…" Cyborg says to Beast boy who just rolls his eyes.

"So what? We all hurt over that! She left us! Starfire up and left! She left four years ago. I don't want to think about it anymore. I miss her…sure I do. She was the light of everyone's day, especially Robin's, but we have to face the fact that she is gone. Four years! Cy! Four years, she is not coming back." Beast boy sighs.

Meanwhile in Robin's office…

"They don't understand. Star and I we were best friends. I was closest to her." Robin says to his self.

_"Robin" Starfire says quietly. They sat on a building and looked out at the sun setting._

_ "Yes star?" _

_ "_The_ kiss with that boy meant nothing it was simply for me to learn his language."_

_ "Oh is that why you kissed me?" Robin chuckles and rubs the back of his neck. To be completely honest with himself he couldn't stop thinking about her and that kiss._

_ "Yes that was only for me to learn your language, but on your planet it means…more" she says shyly._

_ Robin sat there staring at her in a daze that he didn't even realize she had stop talking. He remembered being lost in her beautiful green eyes, which shone in the sunlight. Her long auburn hair flown in the wind and her tan skin glistening in the low light. He was so in lost in his love with her that he spoke he would have said something ridiculously dorky._

_ "Uh…yeah…more" His tongue felt like it was dry. _

_ The two broke apart and made sure they looked and smelt alright. They were both nervous and both have wanted this for a long time._

_ "Hey" Robin says when they scooted back to each other._

_ "Greetings" Starfire says blushing. _

"_Starfire, you are my best friend."_

_ "And you, mine." Their pinkies interlace without the teens knowing._

_ "Nothing could come between that" Robin says as Starfire inches toward the boy wonder._

_ "Nothing ever will" The teens are inches away from each other._

_ "We have nothing to fear…" Starfire says still inching towards him._

_ "Fear! Sykotech was afraid of something!" Robin says standing up catching the red head off guard._

_ "But the general said that bruschogone was a myth, and surely if he is real the general and his troopers can handle it-"_

_ "Then why are we still here?" Robin yells cutting her off._

_ "I believe we were having the fun" Starfire says hugging herself trying to ignore the tears that threatened to spill._

_ "There is no fun in looking like stupid kids Starfire. We're heroes_… _we don't have time for vacations we don't have time for fun… and we don't have time for this."_

_ This." She says quietly knowing that Robin wouldn't change his mind. _

_ "Yes this Star… I'm a hero, if you don't like it-"_

_ "Robin, I like it more than you know." She says sadly then without a word she takes off._

"Stupid! Stupid!" Robin scolds himself. He was in love with her. Everyone in the team could see it. Even raven who stays in her room all day long could see the flirting between the two.

Snapping Robin out of his thoughts the alarm starts to sound. At first he couldn't believe his ears. It had been months since the alarm had sounded.

"Robin! Get down here!" Cyborg bellows.

When Robin joined the rest of the team they stood around the sofa and watched as the map showed jump city. The video store was under attack.

"Titans, move out!"


	2. Chapter 2

Four titans stood outside the video store. Things seemed quiet. Robin, unlike his team mates, did not relax. He had a bad feeling about this and usually his bad feelings were right.

"Titans, I want you to look around and in the video store. Beast boy fly up and get a bird's eye view report back as soon as you can. Raven pop in there see if there's anyone inside. Cyborg if Raven reports there is something inside you're with me." After Robin finishes giving orders Raven and Beast boy quickly scatter and do as Robin ordered.

"Robin, I don't see anything." Beast boy says as he lands in front of the boy wonder.

"Robin, there are people inside." Raven says landing next to Beast boy.

"Alright good job you two. Cyborg, let's go." Robin didn't have a plan he just wanted to get this over with so he could go back to his office.

"Man, we can't go in there yet." The mechanical man seemed to pale at the thought of going in there without a plan. They always had a plan, or use to. They weren't much of a team anymore.

"Yes we can." Robin says trying not to snap at his friend. He didn't feel up for this but like it or not he was a hero, people depended on him.

Robin stared at the video store hating the memory that came with it.

_Robin stood with the three strangers feeling at ease, that was until the green shape shifter opened his mouth._

_ "Uh…you know those taste better without the rapper" Beast boy had said. That had got her attention._

_ "ER ha!" the auburn haired girl snarled. Her hands possessed some type of neon energy that looked dangerous._

_ "It's alright. We're friends" Robin said slowly trying not to startle the girl or get himself hurt in the process._

_ "Friends? Friends? Why? For what purpose did you free me?" She advanced on the four teens._

_ "Just trying to be nice" Robin says backing up his hands up in surrender._

_ "Nice…" the alien girl says slowly as if this word made no since to her. "We do not have this word on my planet. Closest is ruthock, weak!" She snarled her teeth once again._

_ "Well around here nice means nice! And if you want us to keep being nice you better tell us why the lizard king took you prisoner." Cyborg said bravely._

_ The girl's fierce expression changed into one of sorrow. "Not prisoner. I am trophy, prize. The Gardanians deliver me to the Sinidal to live out my days as their servant." Robin hated the look she had on her face when she told them this._

_ "And the Sinidal are?" Raven had asked._

_ "Not nice" The girl had replied._

"Yo robin! Earth to Robin! We have to get those people out of there." Cy said to the ebony haired boy.

"I don't have a plan" Robin admitted shamefully.

"Okay so we just go in there and open up a can of whoop ass!" Beast boy chirps.

"Beast boys right" Raven says in her bored tone.

"I'm right, go Beast boy. Get funky." He was in the middle of getting 'funky' when Raven cuffed him on the back of his head.

"Hey!"

"It slipped" Raven shrugs.

"Titans, focus." Robin rubs his temples. You'd think someone would mature after four years.

"Sorry Rob" Cy says.

Robin, who can be a little intense, just walks past his team. No one followed him as he neared the door. He took a deep breath. Starfire was the one person who would go after and calm him down. His friends were afraid of him when he got in a mood, which was pretty often.

Robin made a let's go movement and his team obediently followed against their better judgment.

Cyborg aimed his cannon and fired at the door. Beast boy and raven flinched slightly. The Boy wonder seemed to not even notice the explosion.

With out warning their leader walked into the smoke. The three titans scurried after him.

Robin glared at the villain in front of him.

"How many times do we have to put you in jail for you to learn your lesson control freak?" Robin rubbed his temples. "This time I'm breaking the damn remote… Titans, go!"

The geeky villain also known as control freak, pressed a button on his now silver remote and his four colored light saber slid out.

"Ah, my nemesis…es… the not so Teen titans." Control freak glares at the titans.

"Let's get this over with…again Titans, go!" Robin whipped out his Bo staff. Cyborg aimed his cannon again this time a determined look on his face.

Beast boy turned into a bull and ravens eyes glowed with a white energy.

Raven flew close to the ceiling and flung DVDs at control freak who easily dodged everyone.

"Azarath metrion zinthos!" Ravens indigo hair and blue cape flew in all directions as she unleashed her energy. Black began to creep through the store sending things flying. People began to scream in fear.

"Raven!" Beast boy shouted.

Raven opened her eyes and gasped. As soon as her eyes were open she plummeted to the ground.

"Beast boy get her out of here Cy and I can handle it." Beast boy hesitates. "Go!" Robin shouts.

Cyborg shoots at the holograms that pop up as if it was target practice. He wanted to be done with this as much as Robin, but for different reasons.

Robin threw an explosive disk right into Cyborgs shot destroying all the holograms at once.

"Booyah!" Cyborg shouts.

Control freak takes this time where both heroes are distracted and advances on Robin.

"Robin! Watch out!" a strangely familiar voice shouts. Robin turns his head and with lightning fast reflexes catches the light saber on his Bo staff.

"Let's finish this!" Robin says through clenched teeth. Robin starts to back letting control freak advance on him. Suddenly Robin turned the table on the geek and begins to walk him back against the wall.

Control freak began to panic and reaches for his remote. With a flick of Robin's wrist he sends the remote flying. But not before the red head could press a button.

Suddenly a high pitch scream breaks Robin out of his concentration. The confused hero turns to the sound of the cry. Only to meet a pair of familiar green eyes.

"Starfire?" the ebony haired boy says. But being a hero and being distracted in a fight is not a good thing. The scream had bought the geek sometime to grab his remote, activate his light saber, and advance on the dazed hero.

Robin felt a sharp stab on the back of his head. Suddenly everything became bright and glossy. Then just as suddenly the pain appeared it began to fade becoming numb. The whole world went dark for Richard Grayson.


	3. Chapter 3

"He's not waking up! Cy he's not waking up!" The shape shifter screams shaking his friend. Worry plastered all over his green face and forest eyes, which seem darker than usual.

"He will! BB chill, he will!" The mechanical man said to his friend even though he was trying to convince himself that.

"Raven, can't you try again, try to wake him? Please?" The red head asked. Her green eyes glimmered with worry for the boy, no man, on the hospital bed.

"Starfire, I've tried… he'll wake up when he chooses to." The witch says softly to her long lost friend.

Starfire had agreed to go back with the titans to make sure Robin was okay. She really didn't want to be here again. No she couldn't be here again. To many good memories that made her sick to her stomach.

"Kori." The auburn haired girl says quietly.

"Alright…Kori." Raven says a little wary. Next to Kori was a little girl about four. They hadn't made introductions at all. Kori wanted so much to grab them all in a tight bone crushing hug but she wasn't their friend anymore. Starfire wanted to be with them. Kori did not. She had a life, a job, and a kid.

No Auden was not her real kid. Kori had adopted her because she reminded her of Robin. The little girl had sleek wavy black hair and blue eyes. She was a baby when Kori had stumbled upon her.

_It was cold back in jump city when the titans began looking for their friend. Little did they know that she had already left._

_ Starfire held herself in a tight hug as she flew. She could feel herself faltering and her flying began to wane weak. She was flying back to Titans Tower to retrieve some of her belongings when she heard a shrill cry. A baby's cry._

_ Hearing this she began to fly towards the sound feeling a huge boost in confidence. When she got there she wasn't prepared for the sight._

_ A woman and a man lay dead, shot. She wasn't sure what happened but she couldn't leave a helpless baby by its self. _

_Starfire had informed the police about what she found and they took the baby off of her and turned her into an orphanage in downtown Jump city. She felt bad that the baby wouldn't know her parents. She felt more than sympathy for the child; she felt a bond to the child. So every day for two years she would go down to the orphanage and see her. She had named her Auden. Seeing how attached Starfire was to the child the orphanage never showed Auden to anyone who wanted a kid._

_ When Starfire was eighteen she had changed her name to Kori Anders and adopted Auden as her own. Since then she raised Auden as her own. _

_ Auden noel Anders was raised thinking that she had only a mother and no father. _

"This is Auden." Kori explained how she found her and how she survived on her own.

_"Well Miss Anders…how do you handle a tray?" her boss had asked her. Mrs. Greene was the only one who hired her seeing that she didn't have any work experience. _

_ When Starfire had fumbled and dropped dishes she didn't yell or fire her she only shock her head and told her she'll get better. Mrs. Greene would let Starfire bring Auden into work when she couldn't afford a babysitter. Which was often. Starfire had worked two jobs. Always struggling to buy clothes for Auden and pay rent._

_ The only thing they didn't worry about was food. She worked at McDonalds during the day and at 'the best of Ireland' in the afternoon and night. Starfire was always working but she didn't care she had to provide for Auden. _

"Wow Sta- Kori. If you don't mind me asking but why'd you leave?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Life wasn't what I wanted." Kori said coolly. She didn't want to go there.

"But we had so much fun!" Beast boy says a little hurt by what she said. " you could've kept in touch."

"I'm sorry, but to tell the truth I didn't want any part of this life." It wasn't a lie. She didn't want to be a hero anymore, but she missed her friends more than anything.

"If that's what you want then that's fine" A cold voice says behind the four. They all jumped at the sound of edge laced in those eight words.

"Robin- I-" Kori tried to explain, but he wasn't having any of it. He dreamt of what he'd say to her if he found her again but hearing her say those things tore at him. He may have driven her away but he still hoped that she wouldn't have held it against him. He hoped she would've stayed his Starfire.

"Save it. I respect your choice…" Robin felt as if he was going to cry. This girl standing there, the one he wished for every night, was not what he had expected.

"Robin, I'm sorry." Kori truly was. Although she hates to admit it she was still deeply in love with the man in front of her.

"Mommy! I'm hungry!" Auden cried.

"Mommy?" Robin's ears perked up. His eyes settled on the little girl who resembled him so much.

"Auden, I'll get you something soon." Kori says to Auden smoothing the little girl's hair down.

"Whose is she?" Robin says still shocked. 

"I adopted her." Kori says curtly.

"Mommy! I'm hungry now!" Auden whined.

"Auden Noel! I said-" the red head was cut off by her former friend.

"Don't worry lil lady! I can fix her something! You can join us for dinner! We have mustard!" Cyborg says.

Kori's mouth finds its way into a smile without her knowing.

"Yay! Mommy can we stay? Oh please mommy!" the little girl begged.

"Sure… why not?"

DNG

Kori walked into her old room and instantly smiled. The walls and carpet were the same bright purple they had been four years ago when she had last been there. She opened her closet and found her old uniform. She ran her hands over one.

'It had been so long.' She thought. 'I wonder if I still fit this' without another thought she grabbed one off the hanger and went to her bathroom.

DNG

"What's taking Star- I mean Kori so long?" Beast boy says tapping his fingers impatiently. He was trying hard not to gag at the ribs sitting in front of him. He preferred not to be in front of a cooked animal he can change into. He made himself a couple of tofu dogs.

"Knowing her she's probably fixing something in her room." Her room. Robin felt weird saying this.

Someone cleared their throat.

The four titans all spun around.

"How do I look?" Kori asks. She does a little turn feeling strangely at home. She remembered the first time on Titans isle.

_"Please… I look nice?" Came a small gentle voice. The four teens who were admiring the sunset turned around and looked at the red head._

_ "I… still don't know your name." Robin said stepping forward._

_ "In your language it would be Star… fire."_

_ "Welcome to earth Starfire" Robin said warmly. _

_ "I thank you all for you bravery and help. I wish to ask permission to remain here, where the people are most strange but also most kind." Both Robin and Starfire blushed madly._

_ "You don't need our permission." Raven says smiling._

_ "But if you want out friendship, you've got it." Robin says to the strange alien girl._

_ "Guess we could all use some new friends" Cyborg says._

_ "Besides we kinda made a good team." Beast boy says standing closer to his new found friends._

_ "I thought we might wanna keep in touch so Cyborg and I designed these." Robin holds three communicators out to his friends._

_ "Made em outa my own circuits" Cyborg says proudly._

_ Robin crosses his arms with a proud look on his face. "When there's trouble you know who to call"_

"Uh…you look great." Robin says pulling at his collar.

"Thank you Robin" Kori says as she sits in-between Robin and Auden.

The titans looked from one another not sure what to make of all this.

Finally Cyborg broke the silence. "Movie night anyone?" 


	4. Chapter 4

The Titans felt awkward and were slightly confused about the whole situation. Sitting there in their living room was a girl they thought they'd never see again. Cyborg however was excited. Starfire, although she doesn't go by that anymore, was like his little sister.

"Okay ya'll what movie?" Cy asks his friends.

"I can't stay" Kori says to her former friends. "I have to get Auden to bed." She shrugs.

"Crash here!" Beast boy says slightly begging.

"Oh I couldn't" Kori was a little surprised they wanted her to stay. She had left after all.

"You can! Please Kori!" Beast boy says giving her 'the look'.

"Dammit" Kori says catching 'the look' at full force. "Fine. But I have to get Auden to sleep." Kori takes off up the stairs to her old room.

"I'm gonna… help" Robin says scurrying after her.

DNG

"Mommy?" Auden says as they step into her room.

"Yes sweetie?" Kori starts to pull the covers down so Auden can get under them.

"I like your friends. Beast boy can turn into animals! Raven is very pretty. Cyborg he's funny! I like his cooking! And…Robin… I look like him! He's nice, he's my favorite… can we come back and visit? Oh can we mommy?" Auden stares wide eyed at her 'mother'.

"Maybe. Now go to bed…" Kori leans down and gives her daughter a kiss on the head.

"Hey…?" Robin says as Kori steps out of her room.

"Hello Robin." She says slowly.

"She's something else" he says with a chuckle.

"Yeah she is… Did you hear what she told me?" The red head asked him.

"Yeah. Will you come back?" His voice was soft and low. She missed him a lot. She wanted nothing more than to give him a definite yes, but she couldn't do that to herself.

"Maybe." Kori says walking past Robin. He smelt her perfume orange and something else… lavender?

"Can that be more of a yes?" Robin says chasing after her.

DNG

"Okay… let's watch wicked scary three the revenge!" Beast boy declares.

"What about the lucky one?" Kori asks not really wanting to go through the whole wicked scary thing again. Then again a romance movie wasn't the best either. It could be awkward.

"Let's watch wicked scary" Cy says happily.

"Oh goodie" Raven says sarcastically in her normal dry tone.

"Um… okay I guess we can watch that" Kori says biting her bottom lip she developed this habit at work when she would mess up always afraid she'd get fired.

Robin smiles and sits comfortably next to Kori.

The movie begins to roll and without Kori realizing it she snuggles into Robin's side. Robin was a completely different story. He was well aware of the red head nuzzling into his side, not that he was complaining.

Raven noticed this and a small smile slid into place. Some things never change. She snuggled into Beast boy feeling content. Not that she'd confess this but Starfire was her best friend. It's going to take some time getting use to calling her Kori. That's if she stays. Raven wanted her to stay so bad. She missed their meditating together and even the mall. She stayed far away from the mall it was even more painful without Starfire.

Beast boy saw Robin's smile and could've sworn hell froze over. Well Raven and him were dating so it probably did. Beast boy sat and looked at the screen. It was like Star never left. He hated calling her Kori. He hated knowing that she didn't want anything to do with them. After all they did for her. How she was able to just leave was beyond him. Starfire was like a sister to him. She always knew how to bring light into the room. She always knew how to bring light into Robin. Starfire made time for Beast boy when the others wouldn't.

Cyborg felt a little left out. His girlfriend was at titans east. Bumblebee is her name. She's leader of Titans east she can't just drop everything and leave to see him. He knew that but he couldn't help but miss her. Robin had Starfire. Beast boy had Raven. He had a pillow.

Cyborg's eyes dart to Starfire. He understood how she got Kori. In her language her name is Koriand'r. He just didn't like calling her Kori. It wasn't natural. Then there was Auden. That girl acted like Kori, and looked like Robin. She's a sweetheart. Even though she adopted Auden I know she loves that little girl. Kori went through hell to provide for that little girl.

Robin found himself melting into the embrace. The movie had barley started and Starfire was already hiding her eyes. He made a pack not to call her Kori. He hated that name on her. To him she was Starfire and always will be.

Suddenly breaking the silence Kori's cell rings causing the whole group to jump.

"I am so sorry!" Kori excuses herself to go answer the phone.

DNG

"Hello? Kori speaking." Kori says politely.

"Kori? It's Mrs. Greene." Her boss says through the receiver.

"Hi Mrs. Greene!" Kori says in a bright voice.

"Hi dear I have bad news." Her bosses' voice seemed sad.

"What is it? Did you get hurt? Did someone get hurt?" Thousands of theory's popped into her head.

"No, no one got hurt. I…" her boss sighs. "I have to let you go…"

Kori's breathe hitches. "You're firing me?" Kori felt the urge to cry. She couldn't keep her apartment on McDonalds' salary. She wouldn't be able to take care of Auden.

"I'm sorry. We can't afford as many workers as we have now. Kori you know that the economy is bad." Mrs. Greene seemed sincere, not that Kori heard. She was miles away. Her mind began to wander, thinking about how she'd lose Auden, she'd lose her apartment, and she'd lose everything.

Kori hangs up the phone and curls in a ball tears running down her face. No matter how many times she told herself to stop crying and go back to her former friends she couldn't. All she could think about was Auden. She was all that Kori had.

"Why? Did I do something to deserve this?" Kori asked to the gray walls. She was so shocked, scared, and pissed off that she couldn't think straight.

She knew she had to do something. She'd do anything to provide for 'her' little girl. Tomorrow was her twenty-first birthday. New jobs she couldn't do before would open up. She'd get a new job, what job, she didn't know but she promised to herself and silently to Auden that she wouldn't give up. She was a warrior princess, giving up wasn't in her blood. It is in her blood to fight for what she believes is right.

Hiya! So this is my first fanfic! I'm glad you like it.

So I gotta do this which sucks: I do not own the teen titans, jump city, or anything that I use in here. except Auden, she's mine c:

Thank you for all the support so far! Thanks for reviewing and if you haven't I'd appreciate it!

Got any request? Send them to me and I'll try my best to put it in there!

Love you all! C:


	5. chapter 5

"Guys? How long has Star been gone?" Beast boy asks noticing the red head hadn't returned.

"Um… I don't know. She's a big girl she can handle herself." Raven says. Although in truth she was a little worried as well.

"Wait a sec. isn't it Star's birthday tomorrow?" Cyborg says bringing everyone away from the movie once again.

"It is! Cy are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Beast boy jumps up knocking Raven over.

Raven glares at him then steadies herself. If they weren't dating she would've launched him through the roof.

"Party! We'll tell all the titans! Mas y menos! Aqua lad! Bumblebee! Flash and Jinx! Argent! Speedy!"

Robin looked slightly annoyed. "So basically all that have a crush on her" he grumbles. Robin didn't want anyone flirting with her or making her uncomfortable.

"Parrrttaaaay!" Beast boy screams at the top of his lungs.

"Race you to the party store!" Cy says. "We know it won't be much of a race, the T-car takes the cake any day."

"Oh really metal butt? You're on!" Beast boy morphs into a cheetah and takes off.

"I'm dating a two year old." Raven says shaking her head. "I better follow them to make sure they don't harm themselves" She chuckles. Truthfully she wanted to help the boys decorate.

Robin chuckles knowing she wanted to help. Maybe things will get better around here.

DNG

Kori went up stairs feeling a lot better. She walked into her old room to see her daughter sleeping soundly.

"I'm sorry Auden. I really am. Things will get better. I'm gonna get a new job. And for your birthday next month I'll buy you whatever you want. I want to make it up to you for having a hard life. I want you to have the best life. You deserve that. I want to give you the child hood I never had. You don't have to worry about your life or an evil sister" she chuckles at this part. "Just, be a kid."

Little did Kori know that Robin was listening. He wanted to check on her since she didn't return.

"Did Star lose her job?" He asked himself. His heart ached. He wanted to scream at her boss and demand that they take her back. Knowing Starfire he knew she gave 120 percent with whatever she does. She has a lot of heart.

Over dinner she had retold the story about how she found Auden. It reminded him about how his parents died. Robin only told Starfire about his parents. The flying Graysons.

_A very young Richard Grayson sat and watched his parents in awe. He loved seeing them perform. They had so much chemistry and just seemed perfect. They were doing their most famous act without a net._

_ He wasn't worried even though he should've been. Earlier he had seen a guy in a pin stripe suit with a red face yelling at the circuses manager. He thought nothing of it._

_ "I want my money!" The guy had screamed._

_ "I don't have it! But I will just give me a few days!" The manager had pleaded._

_ "I'm done giving you a 'few days'. You pay me now or I find a way to take the money from you. Do I make myself clear?" the red faced man had screamed once more._

_ "Yes." _

_ Richard wasn't sure what that meant. He was only a kid after all._

_ Suddenly a strange sound brought Richard out of his daze. The sound was like someone was cutting a rope. His head whipped around and saw the pin suit guy sawing at the rope. Richard didn't cry out to his parents. He couldn't find his voice._

_ Then before he knew it his parents were plummeting to their death. The sickening crack echoed through the circus tent. They died on impact. _

_ Flames were set to the tent and people began running in all directions. Lucky for Richard the one and only Bruce Wayne was in the crowd. _

_ Richard kneeled by his parents crumpled forms not sure what to do. He sat there quietly not noticing the chaos around him. _

_ That's when Bruce swooped in and saved him. Bruce adopted him and taught him how to fight and be a super hero._

He felt bad for Star. She didn't have to leave when he told her they couldn't be together. But then again she was the most sensitive of the group.

Suddenly Robin heard singing. Soft and faint but he could hear it. "Hush-a-bye, don't you cry, Go to sleep my little baby. When you wake you shall have all the pretty little horses. Black and bays, dapples, grays, all the pretty little horses. Hush-a-bye, don't you cry, go to sleep my little baby. Hush-a-bye, don't you cry, go to sleep my little baby. When you wake you shall have all the pretty little horses." It was Starfire. She was singing to Auden. A tear came to his eyes. His mother use to sing that to him.

_"My little Robin" His mother said fondly. Her wavy black hair was in a messy bun. Her blue eyes seemed warm and clear. He had the same color eyes as her. His father had a darker blue. _

_ "Mom…? Will you sing to me?" Richard asked his mother. _

_ "Of course. Hush-a-bye, don't you cry, Go to sleep my little baby.__When you wake you shall have__all the pretty little horses.__Black and bays, dapples, grays,__all the pretty little horses.__Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,__go to sleep my little baby.__Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,__go to sleep my little baby.__When you wake you shall have__all the pretty little horses. Now go to sleep Richard we have a big day ahead of us!" that was the last time she had sang to him._

"I'm sorry Star" he whispered before heading to his room.

DNG

"Streamers! Balloons! Cake! Disco ball!" Beast boy says each item as he places them in the cart.

"What no lights or fog machine?" Raven says teasing him.

"Oh yeah! Thanks Rae!" Beast boy runs down another isle.

"Damn my mouth" she says chuckling.

"You know Raven; you've been smiling a lot. What's that about?" Cyborg smiles as he pushes the cart.

"No reason." The Goth says slowly.

"You're happy she's back aren't you?" Cyborg presses. "Don't worry Raven we're all happy she's back."

"Okay, I'm jumping for joy…" Raven says with a serious face then a small smile cracks on her face.

"Okay, I got the fog machine, lights and a make your own banner. I also go bright purple cups." Beast boy says proud of himself.

"Want a biscuit?" Raven says rolling her eyes. "Or praise? Good boy Beast boy!" Just to humor Raven he turned into a green basset hound.

"Cute." She says dryly.

"Oh I know" Beast boy says once he's back to normal.

"Stop flirting we need to focus. What should we get Starfire?" Cyborg asks.

"I found it!" Beast boy shouts. It was a cotton candy machine.

"Beast boy you're a genius" Raven says.

"Again I know babe." He flashes a cocky smile. Suddenly he was lifted off the ground by his underwear.

"Raven! Put me down!" The green one yells to his girlfriend.

"Now I'm the genius." The Goth looks at her finger tips slyly.

"Nope I'm the genius" Cyborg says.

"How?" Raven glares at him.

"I just thought of a way to get Starfire out of the house while we set up." The mechanical man grins evilly at Raven.

"I don't like where this is going" Raven mutters.

DNG

The next day Raven is the first one up. She makes herself a cup of tea trying to calm her nerves. She hated Cyborg's plan.

"Oh, hello Raven!" Kori's voice came from behind her.

"Hello Kori." Raven almost called her star. She felt so weird talking to her like this. Like they lived with each other this whole time.

Kori made herself a cup of tea as well. Starfire never liked tea.

"Um… Kori do you want to get a…pedicure with me?" Raven had to bite out the words.

"Oh! Yes! Wait… I can't I don't have any money on me." Kori says sadly. She was hoping to be able to have some girl time with Raven.

"No worries, Cyborg's paying" Raven holds up Cyborg's wallet. She took it as payback for making her go to a salon.

"Oh in that case" Kori grins evilly and Raven grins back.

"Let's go shall we?" Kori prances to the door.

"We should go to the mall to." Raven says. Though she'd deny she said this she missed the mall a lot.

"Yes!"

DNG

The two girls went to the salon first. They got pedicures and manicures. It was fun for both girls once Raven got use to people touching her feet.

Kori got purple highlights in her hair. With Raven's persuasion of course.

Kori gasps as she runs towards Playtos' Closet. "Raven! We have to go in there!" Before her friend could answer Kori hopped into the store.

When the Goth arrived Kori already had an armful of clothes.

"Raven? What about this?" Kori held out a blue strapless dress with yellow pokadots on it and blue buttons down the front."

It wasn't Raven's style but it was cute. "Try it on. I like it"

Kori squealed loudly and ran to the dressing room. Same old Starfire. When it came to shopping she was always so energetic.

Out of the corner of Raven's eye she saw the perfect shoes for Kori. They were the same color blue as the dress. The insides were yellow. They were peep toe with a yellow bow on top of the peep toe. They were also really tall. She didn't know if Kori could walk in heals.

"Kori. Try these." Raven slipped the shoes under the door.

"Raven! These are perfect" Kori says cheerfully.

About a couple seconds after that Kori steps out.

"You look amazing!" Raven says smiling at her best friend.

"You should get something to!" Kori drags Raven to the racks while Kori looks for shoes.

Raven groans. Nothing in here was her style. Kori was having better luck. She found black ankle boots with six inch heals.

"Raven look!" Kori shows the boots to her friend.

"Those are…cute. I like them. Wanna pick out something for me?" Raven asked hopping that she can get out of trying to shop. By the way Kori's eyes lit up she knew she was off the hook.

"Yes!"

Kori zoomed away from Raven. The Goth smirked when she realized Kori wasn't touching the ground.

Finally Kori came back with a floor length black dress. It was red but the top was embroidered with red rhinestones.

Raven obediently went to a changing room.

When she came out she did a little turn showing the long dress at all angles. It fit her perfectly.

They paid then Kori began walking towards the door.

"Wait don't you wanna wear our new outfits out?" Raven asks. That was also part of the plan. However she did not plan on getting an outfit herself.

"Sure!" Kori said not suspecting anything. She was just happy Raven wanted to wear something different.

"Can we go home now? I miss Auden." Kori says.

An hour earlier Beast boy had texted her saying everyone and everything was ready. She didn't want to go though she was having fun.

"Sure… lets go home…"

Hey! I just wanted to say thank you to:

Cartoonstar: for my first review! Thank you so much.

RobStarfan723: for reviewing! I'm glad you love my story!

XxxRobStarxxX: thank you for support!

Digimontklover: Thanks for the support!

Thank you all for reviewing this means the world to me I might start a new story soon I'll let you know if I do! Who knows maybe I'll let you vote for the next story!

Remember I'm open to request and your thoughts I love to hear what you think.

Love you all!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys! There will be Justin beiber in here. But hear me out! Put the pitchfork down *rolls eyes* jeez. It's more of making fun. Of it. I hope you get a laugh! There will be robstar fluff

Raven had made a platform for Kori to sit on as they flew over jump city. Raven was, for the first time in her life, giddy. Kori sat back looking at the clouds enjoying the wind in her hair.

"Raven, would you like to come over to my apartment for tea some day?" Kori asked breaking the silence.

"I'd like that."

The two friends landed outside Titan's tower. "Thanks for picking this out for me Kori"

"No problem." They shared a warmth smile.  
DNG

"Shush they're coming!" Beast boy shouted. Everyone was here. Beast boy and Cyborg spent the time last night and sent out then invitation via the communicator.

The doors to the common room open up and the lights are dark.

"Uh… Raven why are the lights out?" Kori asks, confused. Raven smirks in the darkness.

"Surprise!" The lights came on and the red head stood there in shock.

They were all there. Argent, Bee, Aqua lad, Speedy, Kid flash, even Jinx.

Every honorary titan was there. They all looked at her smiling. She couldn't smile she couldn't rap her mind around the whole party idea.

"Star! Star!" Her former friends chanted. The lights felt hot on her skin and the walls seemed to closing in on her. She was so overwhelmed. Kori spun on her heal and ran out of there.

DNG

"Kori!" a guy's voice came from behind her.

She turned only to find Robin. "Go away Robin. I'm not in the mood."

"I'm never in the mood." He says joking. That earns him a look. "So why aren't you in the mood? You love parties."

"It would've been fine four years ago but I left expecting never to see these people again. I accepted that even though it hurt. Then I see them and I want to cry." She slides down the wall and pulls her knees to her chest.

"But they're your friends. They haven't changed." Robin says softly kneeling in front of her.

"They haven't! I have! I've changed I'm not the same." Kori says shaking her head hopping the he doesn't see her tears.

"Maybe you have. But they still love you. They always will." I always will he wanted to add.

Robin pulls a tissue out of his pocket. "I grabbed this just in case." He hands it to her and for a short second their hands touch.

Once Kori dried her eyes Robin stood up and offered her his hand.

"Thanks Robin." Kori says taking his hand.

"Anytime Star." He says before he catches himself.

Robin escorts Kori back to the living room where her former friends are all confused.

"Everyone!" Robin says getting everyone's attention.

"May I introduce Kori Anders!" Confusion doubled but none said anything until Bee started clapping.

"Kori huh? I like it! Cute come on babe! We have tons to talk about!" Bee drags her away.

Suddenly the whole room is filled with Justin Beiber. All the guys groaned and a few girls as well.

Kid flash jumps up. "Woooo! Hooooo!"

"Wally sit your ass down." Jinx says angry.

"If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go I can take you places you ain't never been before Baby, take a chance or you'll never ever know" Wally starts singing pointing to Jinx.

"Don't do it…" She warns.

"I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow Swag, swag, swag, on you Chillin' by the fire while we eatin' fondue I don't know about me but I know about you. So say hello to falsetto in three, two, swag."

"Wally swag is something you don't have" Robin calls.

"Shut up _Dick._" Wally jumps down in front of Jinx. "I'd like to be everything you want. Hey girl, let me talk to you"

Jinx slaps her forehead.

"If I was your boyfriend, never let you go. Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone. I can be a gentleman, anything you want. If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go." Wally puts his arm around Jinx.

"Keep singing and you'll be single." Jinx warns.

Wally chuckles playfully. "Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't. I could be your Buzz Light-year, fly across the globe I don't ever wanna fight yeah, you already know. Imma make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow. Bur"

"omigawd" Jinx begins to walk away with Wally trotting behind her dancing.

"Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend. You could be my girlfriend-"

"Wally if you don't shut up I sware I'll-"

"Swaggie"

"Did you seriously just say Swaggie?" Speedy says choking on his drink.

"Go bother someone else." Wally kisses Jinx's cheek. "I don't wanna bother anyone else."

"Why the hell is this playing?" Cyborg groans as he walks in the room. He goes over and switches in another CD.

"AWWh yeah!" Cyborg starts pumping his fists.

"One, two, three! My baby don't mess around Cause she loves me so This I know fo sho!" Hey ya began blasting out.

"Cyborg do the robot!" Beast boy cries.

Cyborg flips him off.

Kori glares at them remembering that Auden was there.

"Sorry Kori" Cy muttered.

Auden squeals and goes to dance with Cyborg.

"Can I have this dance?" a deep voice came from beside Kori.

Aqua lad Stood to the left of Kori. "Uh i- I yes!" Kori grabbed his hand and dragged him to where Cy and Auden were dancing.

Aqua lad spun Kori out then pulled her back in while she giggled and blushed. "It's great to see you again."

"Agreed" Kori had gotten better at dancing she even enrolled Auden in a dance class. Auden seemed to really like it.

Watching Kori and Aqua lad dance, Robin stood there fuming. It was no secret that Aqua lad was a ladies man.

"Don't be jealous Robin." Kid flash says to Robin as he pats his back.

"Fuck off Wally." Robin mutters.

"Jeez language bro. seriously if you want to dance with her wait till a slow song and cut in. Not that big of a deal. Now if you excuse me I'm going to dance with my girl."

Beast boy dances next to Raven who refuses to dance with him since he claimed he was a party animal.

Robin was beginning to think a slow song would never come on until Cy stopped the music.

"We're gonna slow it down grab someone and head over here!"

Robin started moving towards Kori. He taps Aqua lad on the shoulder. "I'll take it from here."

"So are you enjoying the party?" Robin asks Kori as he puts his hands on her waist.

"Yeah. Aqua lad is a great dancer. Wally singing was hilarious. Cyborgs' cooking is really good as always. Auden seems to be having a great time. This is perfect." Kori rests her head on Robin's shoulder.

"Well everything has to be perfect for a perfect person." Robin says quietly but she hears him.

"Kori there's still presents, and cake." Robin says after their fourth slow dance. Little did they know everyone in the room was watching them. Nothing had really changed.

"Really? You guys didn't have to do that!" Kori's emerald eyes widen.

"Come on! Of course we did." Robin grabs her hand and leads her over to the kitchen.

"Gather round!" Cyborg yells.

Robin goes over to the fridge and takes out the cake.

'happy birthday Kori.' On it with a mustard bottle drawn under that.

"Awh guys I love it!" Kori smiled at all her friends.

Once everyone had a piece there was just a little bit left. Kori smiled devilishly. She scooped up a big blob of icing and flung it straight at Robin.

"Okay who the hell threw that?" Robin turned around a scowl on his face. The whole room became silent. His face broke into a smile when he saw Kori's fingers.

"So that's what game you want to play? Bring it sweetheart!" Robin dove for the cake getting some icing and flinging it at Kori. She screamed as it hit her bear shoulder.

That's when all hell broke loose. Titans began throwing cake. It was a all out food fight. Beast boy turned into a chimp and climbed up high trying to dodge cake. Kori saw this and flung a huge blob his way knocking him to the ground.

Wally zipped around at lightning fast speed not getting hit. That was until Jinx tripped him and began pelting him with food.

By the time they ran out of food to throw they were covered in icing and other stains.

"Presents everyone?" Robin says.

Kori jumps on Robin's back. "Piggie back ride?" she asks.

"Like I can say no. why not?" Robin grabs Kori's legs and walks over to the presents.

Kori hops down and starts to open every single one giving the person a hug when she reads the cards. To her relief a lot of her friends gave her money. She wouldn't say no to that.

There was two presents. A small box and a large box almost as tall as her.

"Open the big one first!" Beast boy says.

"Okay!" Kori began to tear at the paper. "Auden honey wanna help mommy?" Kori asks as her daughter talks to Jinx about a barbie doll.

"Sure mommy!" the little girl skipped over and began to tear the paper.

Pretty soon the paper was off and the box was cut. "You got me a Cotton candy machine?" Kori squealed like a little girl.

Kori then went to beast boy and Raven and hugged them both. Then to Cyborg who she gave a big hug.

"Thank you" Kori says sweetly.

"Kori, there's one more." Robin says.

"From you?"

"From me." Robin gives the box to her.

Kori opens the box and finds a Titan communicator.

"If you need anything… you know who to call." Robin says then turns on his heal and leaves the room. Leaving everybody to whisper about what happened.


	7. Chapter 7

Robin knew that Kori was struggling. He wanted to help her in any way he could. He hoped that she would've hugged him like she did all the others, but she didn't. She looked at him with confusion.

It stung that she didn't like it. He gave her something that had meaning. That wasn't just any old communicator. That was her communicator. He kept it in his office in a locked drawer. Well until now.

He felt so stupid. He felt like he screwed up all over again. "Way to go boy blunder." He says to himself.

He had been in his study for hours and no one had come and got him. He sighed seeing that his team was giving him his space, he walked to his door.

"Let me… see…if…he…is…okay!" Kori's voice came through the door. His heart skipped a beat. She wanted to check on him.

"No Kori!" Raven growls. "He needs his space!"

"But… its dinner and he shouldn't miss it and I want him to be there!" She blurted out the last part. She didn't even plan on saying the last part.

Robin stood there waiting for something else, he didn't know what he wanted to hear. So he went back to his desk.

Then a knock came from the other side of his door.

Robin hit the unlock button. "Come in."

"Robin." He looked up at his name being called.

"Hey Kori." He said slowly.

"Will you come down for dinner? I cooked." He cringed at the thought of Star's cooking.

"Uh…" he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm not that bad!" She glared at him. "I've gotten better. You seem to forget that I have my daughter to cook for." She said shortly.

"What are we having?" Robin said in defeat.

"Mac and cheese, with hot dogs cut into it. I even made Beast boy his own with tofu dogs." Kori says obviously proud of herself.

"What Mac and cheese?"

"It's Auden's favorite."

"Okay, Give me a few minutes I'll be down soon." Kori gave him a smile. It wasn't forced or fake. It was a real warm smile. Kinda like the one she would give him before she left.

DNG

"Pass my food!" Beast boy screams.

"Ew how do you eat this?" Cyborg asks as he looks in the bowl.

"I just do. How do you eat meat?" Beast boy snatches the bowl feeling slightly annoyed. This is how it always is at Titans tower.

"Simple like this" Cyborg picks up a piece of hotdog and sticks it in his mouth. "Yum!"

"Pass that food!" Kid flash screams.

"Inside voice" Jinx scolds.

"Good cooking Kori!" Bumble bee says. Kori blushes. She liked that her friends weren't repulsed by it anymore.

"I'm going to be sick!" Beast boy says as he clutches his stomach.

"Mommy?" Auden asks as she scoops up some more Mac and cheese.

"Yes sweetie?" Kori takes a bite and then pours herself some more lemonade.

"When's Robin coming down?" her daughter asks as she looks at the door.

"Uh…" Raven and Kori share a look.

"Hey team." Robin comes in looking cool and collected. Kori raises an eyebrow at the sight of him. 'He looks…better' she thinks to herself.

"Yay! Robin can you tell me a story. Any story. No a fighting story! When you fought crime! No! A romance story!" Auden bounces in her seat. Robin pales when he realizes she's expecting a romantic story. He can do Action, he lives for that stuff. Romance…not so much.

"Honey why don't you ask Robin about his trip to train with the true master." Kori suggest.

"Okay! Robin tell me about that!"

"Well it all started when…"

DNG (MWAHAHAHA you thought I was gonna tell the story didn't you :P)

That night when everyone was asleep Kori wasn't. she planned on getting a job right now.

She stood on the rocky shore of Titans isle. She was a rusty flyer but that wasn't going to stop her.

"Unbridled joy. Unbridled joy." She chanted over and over again. Think about happy thoughts.

Auden popped into her mind first. Kori began to hover. Shopping with Raven. She rose higher. Seeing all her friends again. She began to fly forward. Wally singing boyfriend. With that thought she began to laugh. She shot forward through the warm night air. She missed the feeling of the wind through her hair.

Flying was a joy it's self.

Soon Kori arrived at her destination. 'In the dark' was a new club. The front of the club was pitch black except for the neon sign up above. Kori put on a brave face and walked in.

Inside the club was creative. The tiles in the floor glowed neon of all colors. The walls were black with neon glow in the dark paint on them. The sofas were fuzzy and black. The dance floor was Bright and flashy.

Drums began to play a medium paced tone. Bum bum bum bum bum. Over and over again. Suddenly glitter began to rain from the ceiling. People walked by her with paint all over them. The music was fast paced that seemed to be made for dancing. Couples were everywhere.

"You must be Kori." A man's voice came from behind her.

Kori was wearing her Titan uniform minus the wrist bands.

"Yeah. Are you Xavier?" Kori asked when she saw the man. He had dark brown hair and cold brown eyes.

"Yeah… so this is your test run. Do well and the job Is yours. By the way the recipe book is in the bar." Then with that said he walked away.

Kori made her way to the bar. It had black velvet bar stools and white lights twinkled under the bar's glass.

"Your Kori?" A girl with green hair and a nose ring asked.

"Yeah she's Kori" a familiar voice says.

Kori turns around to see Argent.

"Argent! You work here?"

"Yeah since I moved here last year. By the way call me Toni here. I'm not a super hero here." Then she moved her attention to a customer.

"okay Xavier said the recipe book was in the bar so…..Aha! this must be it." Kori pulled out a huge book. "let's get started" she says to herself with a smile.

DNG

It turns out the club had a famous drink. You add mountain dew with 2 teaspoons of baking soda and some vodka. They came in little test tubes, neon test tubes everything in this club was neon. Even there special drink. The baking soda made the drink glow.

People mostly ordered the special drink or beer. But then there were difficult people that wanted margaritas and all kinds of different shots.

She passed this night with shining colors.

"Okay next time ditch this outfit. You wear neon pencil skirts and white shirts. I don't care what type, but if you want a good tip, show some skin." Xavier says with a bored expression on his face.

"So this means I get the job?" Kori says with a huge smile.

"Yeah, don't make me regret it." And with that Xavier once again walked away.

How do you guys like this so far? Thanks for all who reviewed

Love you all!


	8. Chapter 8

Kori got home around four in the morning. She was exhausted, but at the same time she was excited.

She entered Titans' tower silently. Once she was in her room she stripped out of her uniform and into the pjs she bought.

She set her dirty uniform on the floor and crawled into bed. She looked at her sleeping daughter and felt like her skin was crawling.

Kori couldn't sleep, she could still feel the thumping of music and when she closed her eyes she could see the lights and neon paint. She loved the vibe of that club.

Plus Argent worked there. The club played good music. The pay was good, the tips even better. Never in a million years did she expect to be working at a club. Her friends would flip if they found out. Not to mention the cage dancers. The cages were glow in the dark and the girls had on white go-go boots and white velvet dresses.

The whole club smelt like orange and jasmine. The club was so sensual.

She could only imagine what Robin would have to say if he found out about the club. But then again why does she care what he thinks. She shouldn't it's not like he has a say in her.

Deciding she couldn't sleep she went to take a shower. She couldn't wait to go shopping today.

DNG

Robin walked down the hall toward the best bathroom in the tower. He was about to walk in when he heard someone singing.

"She's going out to forget they were together. All that time he was taking her for granted. She wants to see if there's more. Then he gave she's looking for" Kori sang over the water. Kori was the only one that sang in the shower when she lived here.

"He calls her up. He's trippin' on the phone. Now he doesn't want her out there and alone. Now he knows she's smiling and knows she's using it. Now he's losing it. She don't care"

Robin checks his watch. It's 4:45. Kori was always an early riser but never this early. Suddenly the water shut off and Robin stood to the side waiting for her to open the door.

Several minutes later Kori opened the door to a shirtless Robin.

"Oh hey Robin. How long have you been standing there?" she asked a little shy. She tried not to look at his chest that was built quite nicely from all the years of extreme training.

"Not long like two minutes at most." Robin said coolly even though he had been out there for twenty. He liked her voice.

"Oh okay…" Kori smiled at him then walked away trying to hide the blush on her face.

DNG

"I'm just saying we need to hang out!" Cyborg says slightly annoyed.

"I'm game" Wally says nudging Jinx.

"You party too much." Jinx glares at her boyfriend then sips her tea.

"No I never get to party. You're always nagging me woman!" Wally crosses his arms and tries to put on a straight face.

"Did you just… you did not just call me woman? Oh hell no." Jinx gets up and stands and stares at Wally.

"I'm game, sparky." Bumble bee says. It was about six thirty and the titans were bored. Raven and Beast Boy were planning to stay in and watch Auden. Kori had work. None of them knew where she worked

"Isn't it strange how she didn't tell us where she works?" Beast Boy says slowly.

"Not really it's not like she has to tell us about her life" Raven says annoyed.

"So are we hitting up 'In the dark' or what?" Wally says jumping up from his seat. He wanted to go to this club but never got the chance because Jinx wasn't big on partying.

"You suck you know that." Beast Boy glares at them. He was eighteen. He couldn't go clubbing not until age twenty one.

"Awh poor grass stain." Cyborg jokes.

"Let's go!" Wally speeds out of the room.

DNG

Robin stood waiting for everyone. He wore a blue collar shirt with black jeans. Bee wore a black and yellow tank and black skinny jeans. Wally wore a yellow button up shirt and plain jeans. Jinx wore a black corset with purple ribbons down the side. She wore a purple pencil skirt and a black choker.

"We ready?" Robin asks rubbing his hands together.

"Yeah!" came from his friends.

"Let's roll." Wally says throwing his arm around Jinx, who actually smiled at him.

DNG

The group of friends showed their id's and went inside the club.

"Oh. My. God. Look at this place!" Bee says excitedly. Waitress dressed in short dresses. The waiters dressed in dress pants and no shirt with a tie.

"This is amazing." Jinx says. Wally grins at her.

"What?" she raises an eyebrow.

"Let's go get painted!" Wally zooms away.

"What? Painted!" Jinx looks bewildered as she walks after her boyfriend. She mumbled something about him being a total dick as she walked away.

Robin laughed while Bumble Bee pulled Cyborg to the dance floor.

"Guess it's just me and some drinks" Robin says wishing Kori didn't work so she could be here with him.

Robin walked to the well lit bar.

"Hey red can I get the special drink." Robin asks the tall red head in a neon green pencil skirt and white tube top. She had her back towards him.

"Uh sure thing" The red head turned around.

"…Kori?" Robin glared at her. Her outfit that he once thought was hot and sexy just seemed inappropriate now.

"Hey Kori this guy wants a special!" A familiar girl with black hair and red highlights yells. Robin looks at the other girl trying to figure out where he knew her from.

"Argent? What the fuck?" Robin asks seriously confused.

"Why are you working here?" Robin demanded pointing at Kori.

"I uh…"

"Hey man quit hogging the babes we want our drinks." Guys yelled and hollered.

"Fine. We're not done talking about this." Robin turns around and storms off to the dance floor.


	9. Chapter 9

Kori decided to take her break she was so frustrated. How dare Robin yell at her? In front of everyone no less. God dammit! Why did he have to be such a- Such a… she couldn't say anything bad about him.

Kori ran her fingers through her hair. Robin was so harsh and unpredictable. She felt like crying. Robin was so angry with her. She didn't understand why he yelled at her. He had no right.

Her eyes scanned the room. She found Robin dancing with some blonde. Not dancing, grinding. What the hell? He yells at her. Acts like a jealous boyfriend. And now he's going to have his hands all over some dumb bimbo.

Who the hell does he think he is? He can't just waltz in here and tell her how to live her life. She lived it just fine without him. Well maybe she thought about him all the time. Maybe she wanted him still.

"Damn you Robin" Kori says running her fingers through her hair. She wanted so much to call Robin out and demand what his problem was. She wouldn't though. She couldn't bring herself to yell at him.

"Kori we need you back here we just got super busy!" Toni screams at her. Kori puts on a fake smile, pulls her skirt up a little and head back to work.

DNG

Robin began to pace. He wanted Kori back here now. He wanted to yell at her and ask her what the hell is wrong with her.

Most of all he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to rap his arms around her and hold her so she knew he was there for her.

Though when he saw her walk through Titan's tower he was shaking with anger. He narrowed his eyes.

"Okay let's talk!" Robin says annoyed. He closes the distance between them in a few strides. Kori stands there in shock.

"Uh…okay" Kori says slowly. She sits in one of the black chairs and watches him pace back and forth.

"Kori. You can't work there!" Robin blows up he glares at her again.

"Why not? Why can't I? It's my life you ass!" Kori jumps up in Robin's face. She scrunches her nose at him. She couldn't see how his eyes looked but she guessed they were squinted with rage.

"You can't. It's inappropriate! You have a daughter you need to care for! You can't be around all that. Don't you see how wrong that it?" Robin yelled. He was glad the others were asleep.

"I can do whatever I feel like! You are not in charge of me!" Kori's eyes began to glow green she clenched her teeth tightly.

"Not when you have a little girl! Dammit Kori that's a big responsibility!" Robin throws his hands up in the air in frustration.

"Why the fuck do you think I took this job? I lost my job and I would only have my day job at McDonalds! McDonalds! I'm going to lose my apartment! I won't be able to afford to buy Auden clothes, or even the doll house she wants for her birthday. She doesn't ask for much! Robin she wanted that doll house since January! Its august. August! Her birthday is in September. What was I suppose to do? If you have all the answers can you share them with me?" Kori flopped back on the chair. She felt the tears streaming down her face.

"Kori…" Kori didn't budge at the sound of her name being called.

"Star" Robin tried. She again didn't budge. She kept her eyes tightly shut, unresponsive.

"Starfire!" Robin says forcefully. Her eyes snap open with tears in them. Her bright red hair began to fade into a shade of reddish brown.

"Robin, I don't know what to do! I didn't have to adopt Auden. But… I had to… she reminded me of…you" Kori says trying to blink away the tears.

"Star. Star, look at me" Robin demands. Suddenly Kori snaps her eyes to his face.

"Robin, do you know how hard it is to support yourself then someone else?" Kori asks tears still falling down her face.

"You don't have to worry about the rent. I want you to stay, here." Robin takes Kori's hands and pulls her up. "You're not alone anymore. I refuse to let you suffer and struggle."

Robin begins to pull her towards him.

"Robin I can't." Kori says. She didn't want any help. Well she did but she wasn't about to let someone take her burden.

"You're staying here. End of discussion." Robin looked at their interlaced hands. He blushed slightly.

The two friends looked at each other. They began to lean forward inching slowly closer and closer. Robin began to feel restless he pulled her to him quickly and looked down at her wide green eyes.

He cupped her cheek softly. He rapped his other arm around her protectively.

"Kori…" Robin whispered in fear thinking that this could all be a dream that he might wake up any minute. Thinking this thought he began to worry that he would wake up because the universe was cruel like that.

You might never get another chance. He thought to himself. He began to lean in closer and closer. He shut his eyes then opened them quickly.

"Kori you need to quit that job." He said quietly knowing that he ruined his chance of kissing her.

"What? No!" Kori jerked out of his grip swiftly. She glared at him with her green eyes aflame once more.

"You can't work there, you don't need to. Kori I won't allow it." Robin says reaching for her he missed having her close already.

"You won't allow it? I'll do whatever the hell I want. I'm a grown adult." She says shortly.

"I could stop you." Robin says challenging her.

"Stop me? Seriously do you hear yourself talk? You try and stop me and I'll tell all our friends why I left in the first place. How about that? Try and stop me and I'll be your worst nightmare." Kori walked right past him bumping his shoulder as she passed. Just like that she was gone, leaving Robin to think about his mistake.

DNG

The next night Kori was working. She couldn't seem to focus at all. She wanted that kiss. She wanted Robin to lean down and kiss her and make all the pain go away. When she was angry as he tried to tell her he could stop her, she wanted him to grab her and kiss her. Just like that she wanted nothing more than to know what his lips felt like.

She imagined them smooth and soft to the touch. She imagined the kiss to be passion filled and filled with promise. She wanted it so badly but it wasn't worth being controlled. He was doing what he thought was best! Her inner voice says.

Yeah? Well it wasn't best. She's so tired of his bossiness.

Kori closed her eyes and imagined herself in Robin's arms once more. She fit perfectly. She loved the way he felt strong, and just perfect to her touch.

Snap out of it! He's wrong for you! Her mind screamed.

But he's perfectly wrong for me. So perfectly wrong its right. Her heart countered. Robin offered her his home. A home she once shared with him. She had been there visiting for the past five days until he asked her to stay. He asked her. She wanted to take him up on that offer. Even after the whole standoff she was going to except that. This was best for Auden.

"Kori snap out of it and help me with these orders!" Toni says in her charming accent. She could make anything sound beautiful in that.

"Sorry, right." Kori began to mix and shake drinks faster than she had done this whole week. She was distracted but there was no way in hell she'd slack off.

"Good girl. Keep em comin'!" Toni grins passing drinks off and collecting money just as quickly as Kori was mixing them up.

Tonight Kori was wearing a glow in the dark pencil skirt with a black tank and a white leather jacket. She cleared her wardrobe change with Xavier/ he was okay with it as long as it matched the club some way or another. Kori also had on black go-go boots. She loved how they went to her thighs. She always did love full boots like that.

"You look hot!" a guy with a leather jacket said raising an eyebrow at her. He had a playful gleam in his green eyes. He shook his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"What do you recommend babe?" This guy wasn't anything out of the usual. They would call her babe, or sweetie. She didn't exactly like the names but they brought good tips so she didn't care.

"Uh the club special." Kori says with a flirtatious smile.

"Then I'll have that and a tall glass of you." The guy gave her a wink. One of his friends that were with him hollered.

Kori turns around and begins to make the drink ignoring the whistles and rude comments the men would make at her. They're just being guys, no harm done.

She could only imagine what Robin would say if he heard the things those guys called at her. No he wouldn't say anything, he's act. He'd probably kill a guy with his bare hands for disrespecting her.

She handed the guy his drink and took his money and tip. He gave her a wink before swaggering away somewhere.

"Ass." She muttered quietly. Toni, who caught what she said, chuckled under her breath.

"Aren't they all?" was what she said to the red head then turned back to the counter to take a guy's order.

Yeah they were pigs here, but some of the guys had manners. Sure they would tell her she looked hot, but they didn't mean it like some guys. What they meant was she looked good and cute not you look sexy wanna have sex?

She liked when a nice guy came through and actually asked her how she was. It made her night when a guy would do that.

The girls aren't much better. They looked at her in disgust. They muttered mean names under their breath. As if that made them any better. It wasn't her fault she had to dress like this, and it wasn't her fault the guys stared at her. She always had natural beauty but add some make up and she was a complete knock out.

Maybe she could use that for her own advantage. That could be fun. A lot of fun.

DNG

"Toni how can you stand all these people they're idiots." Kori says to her friend as they lock up. The Burnett looked up.

"The guys I flirt, the girls I act like I'm superior. It's easy. You just put your nose in the air and act snobby when you hear the comments they make or you smile and wave as they walk away. The smiling and waving pisses them off. That's another tip. Flirtatious smiles to the boyfriends you get more tip and you piss someone off. It's a win-win" Toni gives the red head a pat on the shoulder.

"You're doing great working here. once you get past the people it's not so bad" Toni starts to laugh as if what she said was the most funniest thing in the world.

"Um…?" Kori says not getting what was so funny.

"Understatement of the year." Was all she said before walking down the street not looking back.


	10. Chapter 10

Robin rested his head on his desk. He had been there all night dozing off to sleep many times and waking himself up after a few minutes of shut eye. He felt like every inch of him was on fire. How dare he tell Kori what she can and can't do? He had no right. He knew that to. He felt out of line the minute the thought popped into his mind. He couldn't ask Kori to drop that responsibility. Regardless if Auden is her real child or adopted she had a duty to perform.

He understood duty. She had never once asked him to betray his duty and he had just asked her to do that. Duty was a big part in his training, it was Robin's duty to save and protect anyone in danger. He couldn't ditch his duty so why was it okay for him to ask her? Robin banged his head on the stainless steel desk. He wanted so much to just rewind time and kiss her. Keep his big mouth shut.

He gave up something he wanted for the longest time. He had to try to get her to stop working there. He understood why she was but that didn't make it right and that didn't mean he had to like it. In fact he hated it with every fiber of his being. He saw how other guys looked at her. He hated that, he didn't even know if she flirted back.

"I'm so stupid." Robin groans picking his head off the desk and slamming it back down. "I'd be lucky if I pass out. No more thinking." Robin says sadly.

He hated that he couldn't change her mind. He hated that he waited for her to get home then try to go to sleep. She got home at four in the morning. He was a super hero he needed his rest, not that there was much crime anyways.

"Mommy!" a little voice yelled as little pitter patter ran down the hall. Robin chuckled slightly, that kid was like a tornado.

"Auden! What are you doing up?" Kori's voice seemed baffled.

"Well you weren't in the room and I got scared so I went to look for you but I heard a noise, like a bang and then I found you!" The four year old explained in the best English Robin has ever heard a child use.

"Noise? It's probably just the Tower. Don't worry go back to- EEK" Kori's voice became a scared scream. The lights shut off and everything went dark.

"Mommy! Mommy! Where are you?" Auden called in the dark. Robin rummaged through his drawer until he found his flashlight.

He clicked it on and opened his door to find out what was going on. The tower hardly ever lost power.

His flashlight swept the hall way until he found Auden.

"Auden? Are you okay? Where's Kori?" Robin kneeled next to the frightened little girl. She seemed to shiver in fear.

"Dark, she went into the dark." Auden blubbered through her tears. Robin stood up then leaned down to pick the little girl up.

"How about I take you to Beast Boy's room? I'll go find your mom okay?" Robin smoothed the little girl's hair down.

"Okay. Mr. Robin?" Auden looked up with him with big blue eyes.

"Yeah?" Robin continued his way down to Beast Boy's room.

"Are you my daddy? Do you love my mom? Are you gonna get married? Am I gonna have a sister soon? I don't want a brother!" Auden spouted the questions quickly.

"Uh…" Robin froze and paled at her question. The little girl looked at him with curious eyes, she wanted a daddy. He frowned knowing how that felt.

"Yes, I'm your daddy. Yes I love your mom. Maybe and maybe." Robin shakes his head as the little girl claps.

"I knew it! See I never told mommy but I knew you were my daddy!" Auden smiled forgetting about her fears for a little while.

Robin smiled. So this was how Kori felt? All tingly and warm? This little girl is like a ball of sunshine. She's a complete sweetheart.

"Okay, your gonna stay with Beast Boy and I'm going to find your mom." Robin set the little girl in front of the door and presses the keys to open Beast Boy's room.

"Get up Beast Boy." Robin barks at him.

"Yo Rob, people actually sleep during the night. I need my beauty sleep." Beast Boy yawns.

"Watch Auden." Robin says heading for the door. "Oh and by the look of it. You could use some more beauty sleep." Robin chuckled as the door shut behind him.

"He's seriously evil." Beast Boy shakes his head with a grin on his face. He'd get Robin back for that comment.

DNG

Robin sighed. He felt a little guilty for telling that little girl he was her father. But then he remembered the smile on her face when he said that. She was so happy. He couldn't disappoint her with telling her he wasn't her father.

Kori was going to rip his head off when she finds out. He froze for a second at the thought of that.

Robin started moving down the hall when he saw a shadow dance across the wall. Robin squinted his eyes through his mask, thinking he may be seeing things.

Robin, snapping to his senses he takes off after the shadow. He couldn't see much but what was in his flashlight.

Robin saw the shadow again and darted around the corner.

He came face to face with… Wally.

"Wally? What the hell? Did you turn off the lights? And why are you still here? Don't you have a city to keep safe?" Robin asked annoyed.

"No man I was trying to figure out what was going on. And I'm here because Jinx…uh sort've found my secret Justin Beiber stash. So I'm hiding." Wally says sheepishly. Regardless of Robin's worry he busts out laughing.

Suddenly a blood curdling scream breaks their laughter.

Wally was down the hall in half a second with Robin flying after him.

The two boys looked at each other when they stopped at the basement door. Suddenly it open and something flung Kori out at them.

She was blubbering about how it was dark and cold. Her skin felt like ice but she was fine. Well as close you can be.

Robin hoisted her in his arms bridal style. She clung to his chest telling herself this was just a dream.

Robin walked to her room and opened the door quietly not to disturb her. He placed her gently under the covers then began to walk out.

"No! Robin please stay!" Kori yells. He jumped thinking she had been asleep. He looked back at her she looked so small and broken.

"Please." She whispered. Kori hushed her voice so he wouldn't hear how she was about to cry. Her mind was clouded and all she could think about was darkness.

Robin walked over and got in bed next to her. "Lay down, Kori." He said as he lays on his back. Within a few minutes he heard her soft breathing. She was asleep. But before he could get up she snuggled into his side. He sighs not sure what to do with how he felt about Kori.

He wanted to love her and keep her safe, but because of him she is stubborn and doesn't want any help from anyone.

"I really screwed up"


	11. Chapter 11

Kori woke up in a fright. She looked over expecting to see Auden, instead she found a shirtless Robin. Again she was ogling his chest when a sudden memory of last night popped up.

"Oh X'hal." She says quietly. It was loud enough to spook Robin.

"Huh! Kori are you okay?" Robin sat up not noticing how he was half naked. Kori felt the heat rise to her face.

"I'm fine, just…confused. What exactly happened last night… between us?" Kori looked super confused.

"Huh?" Robin scratched his head. "What are we talking about?" Did she really have no memory of what happened last night?

"Did we have sex?" Kori asks a little annoyed.

"No!" Robin jerked back a little. He's not some sick pervert. But she clearly didn't remember and he didn't want to refresh her memory.

"So why are you in my bed?" Kori raises an eye brow at him.

"We were talking and we fell asleep" Robin lied. Kori shrugged as if this was a perfect explanation to why he was in her bed.

"So where's Auden?" Kori says as she stretches her arms above her head. She looks so cute. Robin thinks to himself. Her red hair was slightly rumpled and her clothes were wrinkled. The outfit was growing on him.

"Down stairs." Robin guessed.

"Ah, So what should we do toda-" Kori was cut off by the alarm.

"We'll do something later I have to go." Robin jumps out of bed and runs to the door.

"Wait! I wish to go to!" Kori jumps out of bed.

"You what…? Oh! Um cool get dressed!" Robin gives her a charming smile then runs to his room for a quick change.

Kori smiles as she puts on her old uniform. "Just this one time" She tells herself.

DNG

"Sure no prob I can watch the kid!" Wally says. He was still hiding from Jinx. Who sooner or later was gonna come and get him.

"Her name is Auden." Robin says protectively.

"Okay man. Geez whats eating you?" Wally rolled his eyes then plopped next to Auden.

"Dude you like My Little Pony?" Wally says with energy.

"Yeah it's the best show ever!" Auden says with wide eyes.

"Who's your favorite pony?" Wally says taking and interest in the conversation hardly noticing all the others staring at him.

"Fluttershy!" Auden claps.

"I'm more of a Rainbow dash fan! She's fast, she's funny, and she's totally awesome!" Wally enthused.

"They'll be fine." Robin says looking at Auden then at Kori. "Let's go."

DNG

They arrived at the Electronic store.

"Over lode!" Came a gravelly voice. Sparks of electricity flickered to the electronics.

"Titans Go!" Robin shouts. Kori shoots at Over lode with her green starbolts without trouble, but every shot she fired she became weaker and Over Lode became stronger.

"Robin, that's not working." Kori says landing on her feet.

"We've done this before! Get water!" Robin shouts at his team. Raven brings up a pipe and water begins to spill everywhere. Kori shoots her starbolts at the sprinkler then wobbles a little.

"Nice going Starfire!" Robin cheers before he can stop himself. Kori's eyes go wide at the use of her old name.

"I mean… Kori" Robin mutters. Damn her and that stupid name change.

Taking Robin by surprise she giggles. "I did do well didn't I?" she bats her eyes at him flirtatiously. His eyes go wide and he blushes immediately. This was payback for calling her Starfire. He just knew it.

"Well now that I think about it you could use some private training. You're a little rusty." Robin says low so his other team mates wouldn't hear him.

"Hmm I think I might take you up on that offer." Kori walks past him, hips shaking. She flips her hair and it hits him in the face. Robin watches her hips shake back and forth as she walks to his R-cycle.

"Uh… you want a ride?" He asks stupidly.

"Yeah" She rolls her eyes. Out of the corner of her eye she sees him blush worse than when she was batting her eyes at him.

She decided to mess with him a little. He leaned on his R-cycle waiting for Cyborg to pull away. Once Cyborg pulled away she grabbed Robin and pulled him to her.

His mask went wide. She giggled softly.

"What's wrong Robin? You look like you've seen a ghost." She began to laugh at how easily embarrassed he could get.

"Uh…" Robin sweat dropped then looked down at her. He loved how close she was. He grabbed her waist and pressed himself against her.

"Um…" Kori says. She didn't expect him to do that.

"Kori, there's something I've wanted to say to you but I never got the chance. I messed up before and I regretted the choice ever since. I don't want to mess up with you again. I guess what I'm trying to say is…" His voice trailed off. He wasn't good at talking. But he was good with actions.

He cupped her face with both hands and pressed his lips to hers with no hesitation. Suddenly she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him closely.

He began to deepen the kiss running his tongue along her lips. They were leaning on his motorcycle and in public for everyone to watch. Robin twisted a purple highlight. He then laced his fingers through her hair. Her lips were softer then he could've imagined. Her hands were light and she was actually kissing him back.

All too soon the kiss was broken.

"Robin what was that?" she asks pushing him back and away from her.

"That was a kiss. You know what a kiss is? Well I mean you do now. I thought you learned all about earth customs." Robin says very confused.

"I know what a kiss is! I meant why did you kiss me?" She puts her hands on her hips and all Robin can think about is kissing her again.

"Uh, you came on to me." Robin says flatly, not really wanting to get into this with her.

"Uh…came on to you? Oh never mind I remember. I was just trying to mess with you. I didn't expect you to kiss me." Kori looks down.

"You didn't like it. You don't feel the same way anymore. It's cool I get it." Robin looks at the ground.

"No that's not i-" Kori tried to explain.

"I get it!" Robin hops onto his bike and takes off.


	12. Chapter 12

Kori tried to fly home but she couldn't even get an inch off the ground. She tried thinking about Auden, or her friends. She couldn't at all. Her mind was on the guy who sent her heart soaring. Cheesy, yes, but Robin made her heart fly.

Kori walked to the edge of the dock. She looked out at Titans' Tower. She could swim but she didn't feel like swimming that far out. She couldn't fly because of how she was feeling. Sighing she dived into the water. Regardless of it being summer the water was still cold. Not freezing, but still a little uncomfortable.

DNG

Kori walked into the tower soaking wet. She took off her boots and walked bare foot. It was about three and she had to be at McDonalds in fifteen minutes.

She picked up the phone and dialed her boss's number. "Hey it's Kori; I just wanted you to know that I'm quitting McDonalds. Sorry but it isn't working out." Kori hung up the phone and smiled to herself. She hated that job.

She began the walk up stairs. She hated how her uniform absorbed water like a sponge.

When she reached her room, she pulled out a pair of fluffy Eeyor shorts and a black t-shirt. She took a towel to her hair and made it look damp instead of completely soaked.

She walked up stairs to the living room.

"Wally, we should play Barbie!" Auden's little voice leaks through the door. Kori giggled at the thought.

"Can I play the red head?" Wally asks. He was being completely serious.

"Sure!" Auden hands him the red headed and she takes the black haired Barbie when her mom walks in.

"Mommy!" Auden jumps up and runs to her mom. She hugs her mom then looks around for Robin.

"Where's daddy?" She asks in wide eyes. She walks around Kori twice.

"Daddy?" Kori squeaked.

"Yeahh, you know! Robin! My daddy!" Auden enthuses.

"Um right your 'daddy. He went for some air." Kori lied. She wondered why she thought Robin was her dad.

"Oh, okay! Wanna play Barbie with me and Wally?" Auden smiles a toothy smile at her shocked mother.

"Um, sure." Kori says regaining her thoughts.

DNG

Robin sat at a bar drinking a beer. He hated how he felt. His heart felt like it had been cut out. He ran his fingers through his deflated spikes.

"Another beer?" Asked the bar tender.

"Sure, whatever." Robin groaned.

"Omigawd! Hey! You're Robin!" A squeaky voice says behind him.

He turns around to find a skinny blonde with big green eyes. Green eyes. They reminded him of Kori.

"Yeah." He says flatly. He wasn't in the mood. He grabbed the keys to his R-cycle and began to walk out.

"Wait; can I buy you a beer? Or something?" She asks desperately, flirtatiously. He rolled his eyes at her then continued walking out the door.

"What you can't even talk to me?" She asked still following behind him.

"Seriously piss off!" Robin barked as he spun around and glared at the slutty blonde.

"What the hell?" She raises an eyebrow at him, clearly shocked that he didn't fall at her feet. Sorry his type wasn't slutty blonde. She reminded him of kitten. The girl that had a intense crush on him that was more like an obsession.

He ignored her and climbed on his bike. He sped off towards Titans' Tower.

DNG

When Robin entered the living room he found Kori in uniform, if you can call that. She was wearing a bright pink pencil skirt with a white corset. Her go-go boots had hot pink laces on them.

He stood there looking at her while she made something in the kitchen.

"You know I'm kinda hungry" He spoke up. She didn't jump and she didn't turn around. She looked fine, he wasn't sure if she was. Well why should she be hurt? She didn't get her heart ripped out. Well she did the first time. He reminded himself.

"You look like shit." She says turning to him. She didn't glare she looked perfectly calm. He didn't like how she just stared at him.

"Maybe. I was drinking before I got here." he admitted shamefully.

"You had something to drink and you droved here? Robin do you know how dangerous that is?" She glared at him then she walked up to him and got in his face.

"And what right do you have to tell Auden that you're her father?" She poked his chest. She couldn't help but notice the sad look on his face.

"Dammit Kori! Do you know how much I wanted to have my mom or dad in my life? Do you know what I wished for every Christmas? I wished that I could've had my parents there for me. So when she asked me if I was her dad, I felt like I had to. I felt a duty to that little girl. She deserves two parents. Everyone does." Robin was grateful for his mask. She couldn't see the tears under that plagued his blue eyes.

"Robin, i-" Kori begun. She soon stopped not sure what to say to him.

"Kori, it's whatever." He said shrugging it off.

"No Robin, it's not. I judged that. Sometimes I forget about what you went through. I adopted Auden because of you. You were my best friend. We told each other everything. I even… I even… loved you. " She paused at her words. "You meant the world to me, Robin." She sighed. She wanted to tell him that she still loved him, but she would not make that same mistake again.

"Kori." He calls her name as she begins to walk to the door. "Kori!" He called again.

His heart began to beat insanely fast. He wasn't sure what to do as she just stood there in front of the door her back facing him. He never understood what to do when it came to his feelings about her. He knew he had them he just wasn't good with expressing his feelings.

"I have to get to work." She said in a tired voice. All she wanted to do was run into his arms.

"Star. Please turn around." Robin says.

She shook her head slowly.

"Starfire!" He yelled. Finally she turned around. He opened his arms in hope that she'd run into them. She did just that.

She cried into his shoulder as he held her.

"Robin?" She choked on the name and sobbed harder.

"Shh." He tightened his hold on her.

Then the tower went dark once more.

Hi! I know I don't make that many writers notes but I thought I'd ask you what you'd like to see in this story. Some of you are really confused about the Darkness. Everything will be revealed in good time! I love hearing what you have to think!

Thanks for reviewing and if you haven't then REVIEW. Hehehehehehe I love you all thanks for all the support.


	13. Chapter 13

"What the fuck?" Robin says. He felt Kori tense against him. He tightened his grip and she was more than happy to stay in his arms.

The lights pop on as soon as then shut off. The other titans including Wally and Auden ran in to find Robin holding Kori super close.

"Uh, what's going on?" Raven asks with a smirk.

"Uh we were just… nothing." Robin says blushing fiercely.

"Yay Daddy!" Auden runs too Robin and throws her arms around his and Kori's legs. He laughed then bent over to pick her up.

"I gotta get to work." Kori says shyly.

"I'll drive you!" Robin says quickly.

"Thanks, but I'll fly. Can you put Auden in bed for me?" Kori smirks when she sees Robin pale.

"Well you are her daddy, so time to put in some responsibility." Kori winks at Robin and he tries to pull himself together.

"Okay, dear whatever you say." Robin says in a cocky tone. He winks at her and feels satisfied when he sees the color in Kori's cheeks.

Auden's eyes grew heavy as she watched her mother walk out of the living room.

"Daddy I want a story! Please daddy!" Auden gives Robin the look. Kori giggles and looks at her 'family'. She finally got her family.

"Okay I'll tell you the story of how your mother and I became prom queen and king." Robin looks up at Kori for a second to see this look on her face. Gratitude? Love? What is it? Is she sad?

Kori turned around and walked out the door. Robin watched her go knowing she needed her space just as much as she needed her job.

Robin climbed the stairs two at a time as 'his' little girl was falling asleep on his shoulder. Once he finally reached Kori's room, he opened the door quietly so he wouldn't wake the sleeping child on his shoulder.

As soon as he put Auden in the bed her eyes flung open. "You're gonna tell me a story right?" Robin sighed and looked down at the blue eyed child.

"Okay, so it all started when the city was being attacked by killer moths." Robin begun.

"This girl Kitten wanted me to go on a date but I had another girl that I loved. Your mother. So I had to go on a date with this girl, to her prom to be more exact. She wanted me to dance and kiss her." When he said kiss Auden gagged.

"Was this girl pretty? Is she as pretty as mommy?" Auden stared at him.

"No. this girl was like a witch. Your mother is the most beautiful, second most beautiful girl in the world." Robin says.

"Who's the first daddy?" Auden says bouncing.

"You." Robin smiles at her when she squeals. "Okay, so your mother showed up at the prom in a long purple gown that sparkled in the moonlight. She had on long white gloves and her face had light makeup on it. She had come to watch over me. I wanted her to be my date." Robin sighs.

"So your mother stood in the back ground not dancing not doing anything but watching kitten." Robin was still remembering how Kori looked.

"So while I was having the worst time uncle Beast Boy, Cyborg and aunt Raven were trying to find Killer moth." Robin remembered that Cyborg had teased him about kitten he decided to leave that part out.

"I finally got mad at kitten and broke the date. I began wrestling her for the remote that controlled the moths. I finally got it but suddenly I was launched away from her. Kitten's boyfriend fang had side kicked me sending me across the boat. 'Keep your hands off my girl' he said. Suddenly a green blast hit him head on. 'Keep your hands off my boy' Your mother had said. Her eyes glowed with green energy and her facial expression was completely fierce." He told Auden.

"What else? Daddy tell me what happened next!" Auden clapped not tired at all.

"Well then your mom checked on me. I ripped off my tux, and Starfire and I got into our fighting stances. I took on fang dodging every move he threw at me I grabbed his legs, he has a spider for a head, don't worry he's behind bars. Then threw him over the side. He quickly climbed back up. We went hand on hand combat. Kori was fighting with Kitten. Suddenly Kori threw her into a huge cake and ruined Kitten's dress. Kitten was so piss- I mean ticked that she pressed the button and released the moths. I had defeated fang by wearing him out then I advanced on Kitten by grabbing the remote and crushing it from her hand. I learned later that it had turned all the moths back to little things that look like silkie. So after I told kitten she was dumped we watched her get loaded into the police car and taken away to jail with her father and Boyfriend." Robin says triumphantly.

"And prom king and queen?" Auden says her eyes wide.

"Well I and your mother were back on the boat. Then announcement came on for prom king and queen. 'And your junior prom king and queeeeeeennnn are, Rooooobin and Sttttaaaarrrrfiiiree!" Robin stretches every word out like the announcer.

"We danced the night away. I had never felt so happy in my life." I confess to her.

"Mommy makes me happy to." Auden says quietly while she lies back down her little eyes beginning to get heavy again.

"I love you daddy." She says before she closes her eyes.

"I love you to Auden." He says slowly. He felt his eyes tear. This little girl was pulling on his heart strings just like her 'mother'. Those two have him wrapped around their fingers.

Robin left her room and went down the hall to his. He had an idea and he couldn't wait to surprise Kori.

DNG

"Come on Rae! We could go out for midnight bowling! Or maybe you could sneak me into that club they went to! Come on! Please!" Beast Boy begged his girlfriend. The Goth looked at him with slight annoyance.

"I'm a superhero, so are you I am not breaking the rules just cause you want to have fun, sorry." Raven shrugs, not really caring about him pouting.

"Come on grass stain we'll go bowling." Cyborg says with a wink.

"Cyborg let me tell you something, if you take him to that club, believe me I will find out, then I will rip you to shreds. Limb by limb. Veery slow with my magic. All you will feel is the slow tearing of your skin. Do I make myself clear?" Raven says.

"Um…yeah." Beast Boy says trying not to show the fear on his face.

"Can I go?" Wally asks zooming up from the couch.

"Seriously bro when are you gonna leave?" Beast Boy asks.

"When Jinx comes looking for me I'll head to titans east." Wally says boldly.

"I think a little birdie should tell Jinxy where her Wally went." Raven says deviously.

"You wouldn't." Wally says his eyes widening.

"Eh, maybe not" Raven admitted it. She wouldn't expose where Wally was if Jinx was involved. She still didn't like her all that much.

"Awh you're going soft Rae!" Beast Boy says in a sugar sweet voice.

"Shut the fuck up Garfield." Raven glares at him.

"Seriously your name is Garfield? Bro you should be orange instead of green." Wally chuckles then high fives Raven.

"Thanks Raven I have leverage now." Wally dances at Beast Boy's secret.

"Shut the hell up" Beast Boy says as he walks out the door. "Fuckers." Was the last thing they heard as he walked out.

DNG

"Uh hello? Is this Dallas's painting company?" Robin asks leaning on his desk.

"Yeah, what do you need?" A man with a gruff voice spoke into the receiver.

"Is there any way I can get someone here to do a room tomorrow at seven? At night we can't do it in the morning. I need pink walls. Sandy carpet, pink rug. Princess boarders and pink drapes. Think you can handle that?" Robin says trying to think what else he wanted in the room.

"Uh we can't just pick up and do some job. Who are you?" The guy asked.

"I'm Robin of the Teen titans." Robin says flatly.

"Oh my apology we can be there. But if you don't mind me asking, why at night?"

"It's a surprise" Robin says clicking off the phone. He smiles proud with himself. He couldn't wait to see Kori's face.

* * *

hey guys! how'd you like this chapter? this chap was alot of fun for me to write! how you liked it! love you all! Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Kori sat in her sweats sipping hot chocolate. The Tower was freezing and she wasn't use to it being cold anymore. She snuggled up with her fuzzy tinker bell blanket and her nook. She wanted to start fifty shades of grey today but that wasn't happening. She couldn't focus. Her mind was everywhere.

Robin was in his study thinking about Kori. He wanted to go talk to her and just act like she never left. He wanted to sit on the roof and watch the sun set with her. He wanted to do everything with her. Carnival, Movie Theater, water park, and get pizza. Defiantly get pizza.

It was Sunday and Kori didn't have to work he wanted to ask her if she would spend the day with him. He was he was gonna do just that.

With new found confidence he bounded down the stairs to the living room.

Kori was about one chapter into her book when Robin comes bounding over the couch.

"AHHH!" Kori screams as she flies off the couch to get away from the person who snuck up on her.

"Kori!" Robin smiles ear to ear. He sits down like nothing happened and she wasn't on the floor.

"Why are you on the floor?" Robin smile turned into a lazy, sexy smirk. Kori about fainted.

"Because…um…" Kori's words wouldn't come out. His hair was spiked normally and instead of his uniform he had a tight black shirt on and blue jeans. Instead of his mask he has on sun glasses.

"Nice pjs" Robin says chuckling a little.

"Thanks." Kori says picking herself off the ground.

"So would you like to go out with me… to the carnival, and then get pizza?" Robin asks looking at her. She wasn't sure what to say. She knew what she wanted to do. And that may have not been appropriate given that someone probably would walk in if anything like that happened. The universe sucks like that.

"Can our friends come? And Auden?" Kori asked with excitement in her voice. Lately for her it's been work sleep eat work sleep eat. And shop for extra stuff to wear at the club. The affect of shopping for that stuff has worn off.

"Sure. That's fine I want to spend time with Auden anyways." Robin says hiding his disappointment in his voice. He wants to spend time with Auden. But he wanted even more to spend time with Kori.

"Yay!" Kori jumped up and pounced on the couch next to Robin. Robin looked at her with amusement. She looked like she was sixteen again with the pig tails in her hair. This was going to be a very amusing day.

DNG

"So is everyone coming?" Robin asks checking his watch for the hundredth time. He wanted to leave but everyone was getting ready. Including Wally. Robin came up with the idea to just let him stay not like they don't have the room.

"Yeah hold your horses with each minute building you get more and more impatient" Kori says giggling fondly and the flustered boy wonder.

"Yeah bird boy don't get your feathers fluffed up about this just cause you wanna take your girlfriend out." Beast Boy says his arms around Raven.

"She's not my girlfriend." Robin says calmly. Although in the inside he was dying.

"Just friends guys." Kori says with amusement in her eyes knowing that Robin was freaking out just like he did last time.

_"Nice arm." Robin says clutching his arm after she 'playfully' punched him. He literally fell over from the push._

_ "I, too admire you abundant limb strength." Starfire said in her cute cheery voice. She loved hanging and joking with Robin even though she didn't get much of what he says._

_ "Come on ya'll we should go…" Cyborg grins evilly and leans down. "Unless you wanna stick around and flirt with your little girlfriend." Cyborg moves his eyebrows in a flirty way._

_ Robin's eyes go wide and he begins to sweat. He doubles over trying to breathe as his heart gets louder and louder. Finally he stands up and sucks in a big breath. "She's not my girlfriend!" He shouts._

_ Starfire's green eyes grew big. "I am not your friend?" She asks politely. She was afraid of what Robin was gonna tell her. Perhaps he stopped wanting to be her friend and didn't want to tell her._

_ "I am not a girl?" Starfire asked him. She was confused then she figured out what he meant. This 'girlfriend' is someone special. Well I'm special. She thought to herself. I'm Robin's best friend. So maybe I am his girlfriend but he won't admit it. That had to be it. Robin wouldn't stop liking her, she was sure of it._

Kori giggled at the memory. She was so afraid that Robin didn't want to be her friend anymore but she was also proud that she figured that out all on her own.

Robin looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She had put on purple shorts with a white T-shirt. Purple looked good on her.

"Wait!" Robin said forgetting he wanted to change the order for Auden's room.

"I'll be right back." (A/N: heehehe I'm not telling you what the theme is this time!"

DNG

Everyone arrived at the carnival excited and already had a plan as to where they wanted to go. Robin was going to win Kori and Auden a prize. Then he was going to ride rides with them both. Then when the sun was setting he was gonna get Wally to watch Auden while him and Kori went on the Farris wheel. For once in their lives no one wanted pizza so that meant that maybe he and Kori could do that together tomorrow.

Beast Boy had dragged Raven to a booth where they had giant cows you could win. "Oh yes I've always wanted a farm" Raven told her excited boyfriend when he claimed he'd win her a prize.

Wally hung with Cyborg they talked about the T-car when they weren't on rides. Wally and Cyborg both liked the fast intense spinning rides. They were having fun when they soon grew hungry.

The friends met up to get food.

"I'll just get fries." Beast Boy says holding his stomach while he looks at all the huge hot dogs and hamburgers.

"Whatever. Wally are you game I'm getting the monster dog!" Cyborg says when he gets in line for the said monster dog. On the dog consist of cheese, chilly, tomatoes, onions, relish, ketchup, guacamole, and jalapeños. Then there's the spicy mustard and lettuce. Not to mention it being a foot long dog.

Wally and Robin bought one. All three boys chowed down while the vegetarian began to freak.

The boy's ignored bb's please about how he was that animal before. Cyborg then made a sick reply that he should turn into a pig sometime. Preferably near Christmas.

Kori leaned on Robin and Auden leaned on Kori. They looked like the perfect family. In the team's eye they kinda were.

"Hey Auden wanna go see if uncle Wally can win you that giant pillow pet over there?" Wally asks. He knows of Robin's fan and as Wally told him earlier he's 'helpin' a brother out'.

"Yeah!" Auden says jumping up. "Race you!" Auden says. The poor little girl didn't stand a chance. Wally flew right past her..

"He sure plays fair" Raven says in a sarcastic tone.

DNG

The group broke apart again for the second time this evening. Kori and Robin got in a cart for the Farris wheel and they begun being lifted in the air. She had only rode the Farris wheel once. That was with Robin and it didn't end well.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Kori asked Robin as she looked at the sky. Suddenly the sky burst with colors. Red, white, and blue flickered across the sky. Kori stared at the flashing lights with amazement.

"Robin?" Kori asked thinking he was ignoring her.

"Yes Kori?" Robin asked looking at her. He was glad his shades hid his face.

"Isn't the fire works beautiful?" She sighs and looks back up at the sky. "callmestar." She mumbles.

"What?" Robin looked at her again because he had missed what she said.

"I said callmestar" She mumbles the last part.

"Huh?"

"Call me Star!" Kori finally yelled.

"Oh." Robin smiled ear to ear. "Okay Star." He couldn't help but grin like a fool. He had his Star back. Well maybe not his star but you get the point.

"Robin?" She called his name softly.

"Yeah Star?" Robin turned to face her and before he knew it she grabbed his shirt and planted a kiss right on his lips.

I am so sorry I didn't update, I was in the hospital for a little mishap lol. Enjoy and review!


	15. Chapter 15

"Uh…" Robin says when Kori breaks the kiss. He wasn't expecting that. He thought her feelings for him had changed.

"Sorry." She said scooting back to her side of the cart. She looked back up at the sky he could tell that she was about to cry.

"Hey." He says with a smirk on his face.

"What?" She glares at him when she sees the smirk on his face. Of course he had to gloat. Kori thought.

"Get back here." His smirk turned into a lopsided grin. Kori sat there wide eyed so he took it upon himself to scoot over and cup her cheeks.

"I wasn't rejecting you. If you ever pay attention to how much I care about you, you'd realize I want nothing more than to do this." He lowered his lips to hers slowly. Their lips molded together perfectly matching every move. Robin kept his fingers in her hair to show that he respected her boundaries. However Kori ran her fingers up and down his chest. His tongue traced her lips over and over again but when she opened her lips to let him in he pulled away.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked worried. He wanted this didn't he?

"Nothing's wrong Star. Now why don't we watch the fireworks?" He pulled her closer and she rested her head on his shoulder. He didn't want to push to far he was just happy to even have her kiss him back. He could wait for tongue.

Her eyes became heavy but she wasn't tired, she was relaxed. Amazing how someone can have that affect on someone.

DNG

Wally was trying hard to win Auden that pillow pet. Sure it was as tall as Cyborg and wider then all titan's west but he wanted to win her that. She wanted that pillow pet and he was gonna get it for her.

He tried throwing rings at a bottle. Didn't work. He tried strength test, didn't work. He wanted to win that but he couldn't find a game he was good at.

Then he saw it. A sock hop race. One person, one bag, against other people. Wally grinned evilly. Now this was something he could win.

DNG

Raven sat watching her boyfriend and Cyborg act like fools at the carnival games. She thought it was sweet that Beast Boy wanted to win her things but she didn't need the giant pig, the giant cow, or the giant horse. Now she really did have a farm. He took her sarcasm seriously. Oh the irony. She didn't even like animals that much. So when he handed her a giant dog she was completely embarrassed. Though she didn't mind all the jealous stares she got from all the girls. She had to admit Beast Boy was super cute. And girls did like him but he didn't want any other girl. He wanted Raven and only Raven.

"Do you like your dog?" her grinning boyfriend asks her.

"Yes." Raven smiled, yes smiled, back at him. She really did like the prizes they were cute. Well cute enough. She was using her magic to carry them all.

Raven leaned over and kissed her boyfriend's cheek. He blushed majorly.

"Now not only are you green you're red. You're a Christmas tree!" Cyborg snorts and begins to laugh hysterically even though it wasn't that funny.

"He's my Christmas tree that's all that matters." Raven says with some tone in her voice that was hard for both boys to read. Perhaps it was love, but with Raven you never know.

Cyborg stopped laughing and watched his two friends strolled hand and hand to the next game. He was happy for them he really was but he just felt like a third wheel sometimes.

Suddenly a big sign caught his eye. Pie eating contest.

A memory came to mind.

_"We love you mother Mae eye." The titans had said. They weren't under her spell anymore thanks to Starfire who hit them on the head violently. They had been under the spell of this evil witch who posed as their 'mother'. Robin was extra violent towards her when she tried that even though he didn't know why._

_ They set up a plan to catch her after running from her and her evil cookies. Yes evil cookies. They were deformed and had fangs. Every time you smashed a cookie it rebuilt it's self. So the titans had come up with the plan to trick her and stuff her back in the pie._

_ "We're sorry we misbehaved." Said Star. "May I have a hug mother?" _

_ "Sure my little Twinkle Star." The witch had said with mock affection. She truly believed the titans loved her again._

_ "Titans go!" Robin shouted as Starfire hugged the witch. After some struggle the witch was finally put back in the pie and the tower was returned to normal._

_ "So what do we do with it?" Raven asked as they all look down at the pie._

_ "Eat it?" Cyborg says licking his lips. That earned him a look from his team._

_ "I have a better idea." Robin said smiling evilly. They dropped the pie off at the high five's door. _

"I don't care what anyone says." Cyborg says as he walks to the pie booth. "I still love pie."

"I'd like to sign up for the pie eating contest." Cyborg says as he fills out the form. He knew he was going to win.

DNG

Wally stood in his potato sack when the announcer blew the whistle for the winners to take off. He waited a full minute then sped off to the finish line. He easily passed all the contestants. Without breaking a sweat he passed the finish line and received a giant unicorn pillow pet.

The contestants complained but the announcer could've cared less. He was a big fan off kid flash. "Can I have your autograph?" The announcer asked with hope in his eyes. Wally could never turn a fan away.

"Sure man." Wally autographed a carnival ticket.

"You're the best man, thanks." The guy said before moving on the next event.

"Uncle Wally! Thank you soo much!" Auden says hugging the pillow pet. He couldn't see her but he could tell from her voice she was smiling.

"No problem kid. Here let me carry that for you." He took the pillow pet and held it over his head.

He looked up and the Farris wheel and saw two people kissing. "Way to go Rob." Wally said with a smirk.

Then all hell broke loose.

DNG

Robin was kissing Star again when he heard a blood curdling scream. He broke apart from the red head and looked down. Some type of shadow was sweeping across the carnival. He checked his waist to make sure he didn't forget his utility belt and jumped up from his seat.

"Star let's go kick some ass." He said with a smirk. She grabbed his hand and flew them to the ground.

The shadow had a face. A silhouette of a face at least. You couldn't see its features but its eyes were clear as day. The shadow's eyes were blood red. They were insanely cold and vicious. Robin pulled out his Bo staff and advanced on the shadow. Starfire lit up her hands and began shooting the shadow.

Nothing seems to touch the shadow. All the shadow did was advance towards the Farris wheel. With one touch the shadow sent the Farris wheel falling to the ground. Luckily Star flew and stopped the Farris wheel just in time.

This only angered the shadow. It let out a hiss and all the lights blew out at once.

"Fuck" Robin says under his breath as people began to scream.

He closed his eyes knowing he couldn't trust his eyes or ears. He waited for his sixth sense to kick in. training with the true master he had to first pass three guardians. Bear, strength. Snake, senses. Monkey, Agility. They had all taught him something that had helped him on his journey and in battle many times.

He felt the shadow move towards him. He saw its dark tentacles reaching for his legs. He backed up and swung at the ground hitting the shadow.

"Wally." Robin called. He had an idea.

"Coming Robin." Wally says. Suddenly Robin felt him beside him. How he maneuvered through the darkness was beyond him.

"I need you to run in circles around the shadow and me." Robin whispered.

"Why?" Wally was a little confused.

"The shadow is cold. You can create heat moving fast. Right?" Robin paused waiting for him to get it.

"Oh! I got it. On it Rob!" Wally took off going around and around Robin. He could see clearly through his closed eyes.

The shadow hissed and tried to hit Wally but he was too fast. Robin could see the shadow shrinking.

Robin hit the shadow with as much force he could muster. The shadow shied away, through the ground and the lights popped back on.

"Well…that was weird." Wally said breaking the heavy silence.

"Yeah… why don't we head home?" Robin says as Star lands next to him with a terrified look on her face.

"Star what's wrong?" Robin rubbed her arm. Her arm was ice cold.

"That thing was in titans' tower." She stuttered.

"The darkness." Raven says walking up to them. Beast Boy was carrying several giant animals.

"That's what happened the other night. That shadow attacked us." Wally said with a unreadable expression.

"Guess who's not sleeping tonight?" Beast Boy jokes.

"Not helping grass stain." Cyborg says walking up to his friends.

Starfire bent over and picked up Auden. The little girl's face was pale and frozen in fear.

"I wanna go home mommy!" Auden cried. She held onto that giant pillow pet for life.

"We are." Star told her trying to stay calm.

"We're sleeping in the living room let's go titans" Robin says walking to his R-cycle.

Without another word the other titans picked up and left for the tower.

Hi so I guess you know what the darkness is now. Any request for this story? Also I will be starting a new story soon! I'll let you vote for the next one! So please review! I love to hear what you think! Love you all!


	16. Chapter 16

Robin sits on the couch as everyone brings blankets and pillows into the living room. He had already got his and set up on the floor.

"Mommy?" Auden asks as Star sets up her purple blanket next to Robin's.

"Yeah sweetie?" Star looks over her shoulder.

"Can we build a fort?" Auden plops on the floor and watches her mother.

"I don't know honey, I'm not sure if your daddy would want the mess." Star said to Auden. Robin felt a little hurt by that.

"Of course you can." Robin says to Auden as he walks over. With his permission Auden squeals and runs over to Wally.

"Daddy said we could make a fort!" Auden screams at Wally. Beast Boy over hears and yells to Cyborg. "We're making a fort!"

"AWH yeah baby!" Cyborg pumps his fist in the air. All the titans began working on the fort, yes even Raven.

DNG

The fort was done and everyone crawled through the little holes in the blankets. Robin found Star in his 'room'.

"Uh hey Star." Robin says nervously. She just rolled her eyes at him. Wally told her that Auden made Robin's 'room' for two. For a four year old she's pretty smart but she knew it was Wally who made it for two.

"We're apparently sharing a room." Kori (AN: I will be switching between Star and Kori, just so you know :D) says. Not that she minded. She wanted to cuddle up next to Robin more than anything right now.

"Oh. Cool." Robin says regaining his poise. On the inside he was jumping for joy. He wondered if Star was as thrilled as he was. Judging by her smile he took it that she was.

"Yeah…" Star grinned deviously. Robin lifted an eyebrow. He put on his mask when they got back to the tower.

Suddenly Star tackled Robin to the ground. She looked down at the flustered boy wonder. The look on his face made her giggle.

"What was that for?" He asked her.

"No reason." She sang. He grinned grabbed her hips and rolled over. Her grin fell when he started laughing.

"Don't do it." She warned.

"What's gonna stop me?" Robin stuck out his tongue at the blushing red head. Robin began tickling Star ferociously.

"No!" She squealed. She tried pushing him off of her but he wouldn't budge. In one swift movement Robin continued tickling her and captured her mouth in a passionate kiss. Her arms went around his neck instantly.

Once again when she opened her mouth to let his tongue in he pulled away.

She gave him a confused look.

"It's not that I don't want to so don't feel hurt." He told her. "I want to more believe me but I don't want to rush anything." He rolled off of her and lay next to her. She put her head on his chest. She wasn't tired but she could feel her eyes drooping.

She let sleep take her.

DNG

"Rise and shine!" Cyborg shouts. Star smelt bacon and eggs cooking. She smiled as her stomach rumbled. At least she could eat.

Robin was still asleep as she gently slipped out of his arms. Kori maneuvered her way through the fort. She thought they did a glorious job. She giggled at her old word.

She decided to humor the others.

She bounced out of the fort and stretched her arms over her head. "Oh friends isn't it a glorious day?" Her smile was huge as her friends stared at her.

"Uh." Beast Boy's mouth dropped to his feet.

"Uh… yeah Kori it's an uh… Glorious day." Raven says her mouth twitching into a smile.

"Please friends! Call me Starfire." She said her smile growing even bigger.

"What?" Beast Boy looked confused. Who was this and what did she do with Kori? Not that he didn't like Starfire back it's just he got use to the whole Kori thing.

"Well lil lady! Welcome back Star!" Cyborg says hugging her. She missed being called Starfire. There wasn't really any reason for them not to call her Star.

Raven smiled even more. Things were looking up even if they got attacked by some psycho shadow creature last night.

Robin crawled out of the fort and found his friends eating without any noise about tofu or name calling. They were all smiling and talking.

What was that all about? Robin asked himself.

When he walked over Star was telling some crazy story about tamaran. Wait…Tamaran. Out of the whole three weeks she had been here not once as she mentioned Tamaran or spoke in Tamaranian.

"Star that's crazy!" Cyborg said laughing. Star? What?

Instead of asking about that he decided to ask about Auden. "Where's Auden?" He asked sitting next to Star.

"Oh she's around here somewhere. We were just going over the plans for her birthday next week. I plan on inviting her friends from dance and the rest of the titans." Starfire says simply.

"Oh yeah that is next week isn't it?" Robin asked himself.

"Yeah! And guess who can buy her that doll house and all the furniture sets?" Star jumps in her seat.

Robin smiled. He was going to the toy store to buy Auden some Barbie dolls. He also wanted to get her something else but he wasn't sure what.

"We should go to the toy store and get her birthday shopping done." Wally says.

"More like Wally just wants to play with the toys." Raven says rolling her eyes and smirking. Wally looks down and blushes. She had him there. He did want to play. Maybe Jinx was right he was like a child. Hey! There's nothing wrong with that. He told himself.

"So what are we waiting for? Though someone has to distract her and I have just the guy for the job." Star says grinning at Wally.

DNG

Wally was on Auden duty. Like always. He didn't mind though this kid was pretty cool. Though he should be worried that his best friend is a four year old almost five years old.

Auden liked the beach. She wanted a underwater themed bedroom. She had told Robin about her love of the beach.

She and Wally made their way to the back of the store where they sell all kinds of things related to water.

Wally liked the water but he was more of a runner. He couldn't run as fast as he could in the water. It slowed him down majorly.

Auden gasped as she saw something.

"What?" Wally asked her.

"Uncle Wally it's a trampoline!" She ran towards it. "Jump with me!"

"Sure kid, why not?"

DNG

Robin walked hand and hand with Star they were in the Barbie aisle shopping for something to go with the dream house.

"What about a stable?" Robin suggests.

"No" Star shakes her head.

"Cruise ship?" Robin looks at the giant cruise ship.

"That's perfect! Robin she loves the sea! We could get her the captain Barbie!" Star looked down the aisle.

"Get out of here!" She ran down the aisle in excitement.

"What?" Robin asked chasing after her.

"We have our own Barbie!" She jumped up and down.

Sure enough they did. Not just Starfire and Robin, but the whole Titans west, east, south, and north. Not to mention the honorary titans.

"We have to get them!" Star jumped in excitement. And that's just what they did. They bought every honorary titan and the real titans. Now they could all play Barbie with Auden and be themselves. Starfire was tickled.

Robin kicked himself when they paid. They spent over a thousand dollars in Barbie dolls. Star paid for most. Including the dream house and Titan dolls.

"She's gonna be spoiled." Star says her eyes wide. "I don't want her to be spoiled."

"She'll be fine." Robin told her. He didn't mind spoiling Auden.

DNG

"Raven what should we get her?" Beast Boy says looking the stuff animal aisle.

"Um…" Raven wasn't sure she didn't know what to get her.

"What about a dog?" Beast Boy smiles remembering the pet store right next to the toy store.

"That's a horribl- that's a great idea!" Raven said. It really was, she couldn't think of anything for Auden. She remembered that Auden had loved when Beast Boy changed into a dog. A dog would be perfect.

"Let's go!" Beast Boy said grabbing his girlfriend and running out of the store.

When they walked into the pet store Raven stopped dead in her tracks. She had already found the perfect dog.

She was a larger puppy with white and brown spots all over her. She had a coral pink nose with brown spots speckled over her. She had a long skinny tale and short floppy ears. Her paws were massive and her eyes a dark brown.

Raven marched up to a worker. "We'll take that one."

Can you guess what dog that is? Review! Thanks for reading! I love you all! And thanks for all the support!


	17. Chapter 17

A week had passed and the gang was getting ready for the party. Robin however was getting ready to reveal Auden's room.

"Okay now close your eyes, both of you." Robin told Star and Auden as they stood outside the new room.

"Hehe daddy! Can I open them now?" Auden jumped in excitement.

"Okay! Now! Open your eyes!" Robin says.

"Oh my X'hal." Star says.

"Daddy! I love it!" Auden jumped in Robin's arms.

The room had sandy carpet. In the corner were rock bean bags. The walls were painted like the beach with waves crashing against the shore. On one of the rocks was Ariel the little mermaid. There was seaweed strung around the room. Seaweed drapes. There was a beach shack with all her Barbies she has now in there. That was like a little play room. There were stuffed seals and aquatic animals. Jelly fish lamps were placed all over the room. There was a giant light house lamp. There were bottles around the room with tiny messages in them. Strung on the ceiling there were bottles with lights in them. The bed was a clam shape with pearl pillows in it. The clam was up in the air some so you had to climb the small wooden bridge to get up there, though Robin made sure she couldn't fall out of bed by adding larger walls in the clam. The clam it's self closed down with a push of a button. The clam was purple, Auden's favorite color. There were aquatic pillow pets and barnacles plastered on the wall. The TV had fish nets and seaweed all over it. Inside her play house was a fish net hammock. In one of the corners was a large treasure chest with fake jewels and gold in it. Behind her bed was a huge aquarium with colorful fish and coral. The sealing was painted a dark blue.

"Robin." Star said quietly.

` "That's not all." Robin said proudly. He flipped the switch and the night sky lit up with stars.

"Robin." Starfire said again.

"Yeah?" He smiled at her. The room turned out better then he hoped. He was going to do a princess room but when Auden told him about her love of the beach he couldn't resist.

"This…This room is amazing." She said softly. She couldn't believe this room. It was wonderful.

"I tried my best." He wanted this room to be perfect for Auden. It was a success.

"I can't wait to show my new room too all my friends. I can't wait to introduce my daddy!" Auden told Star.

Robin picked her up. "Happy birthday sweetheart." Today was her birthday and she turned five.

"Does this mean I go to school this year?" Auden asked.

"You bet it does." Star says laughing. "Okay Auds. Do you wanna go shopping for an outfit with me and Aunt Raven?"

"Yeah!" Auden jumped up and down.

"You really need more clothes?" Robin asked.

"Duh." Star says rolling her eyes.

DNG

The three girls walked in the mall searching for clothes. Auden had found a skirt that was blue on top and hot pink ruffles under the blue. It flared out and had tons of sparkles. They had found the same color pink tank so she could match.

Raven came across a costume/ party store. "Star. It's a luau right?" Raven whispered.

"Yeah"

"Let's go in there." Raven said she thought hula skirts would be pretty fun to wear.

The three girls walked into the costume store. Raven immediately found something to wear. A black hula skirt. (An: yes a black hula skirt. They do make those.) She picked up one and a black tube top. Goth hula girl. She laughed at the thought.

She found Star with a tan hula skirt and blue hibiscus flowers and a coconut bra. She had little hula skirt things for her ankle and a blue hibiscus flower crown for her wrists and heads.

"Cute…" Raven said with a small smile.

"I know!" Star enthused. She couldn't wait to see everyone again even though she saw them last month.

DNG

Beast Boy finished blowing up the blow up palm trees. He hung the Tiki piñata and he blew up beach balls. Cyborg finished making the food. He made Mac and cheese, Ribs, Spam sushi, (people in Hawaii eat.) regular sushi including tuna, salmon, and California rolls. He made fruit punch. Set out multiple fruit juices and sodas. He set out fresh fruit. He even picked up a palm tree cake. Everything was falling into place.

The music was all picked out. He didn't like Justin Bieber but Auden did. He picked out Katy Perry, usher, Ne-yo, hot chelle Rae, and much more. Auden loved the top forty stuff. He also picked out some stuff he and his friends liked.

The decorations were done after hanging a big birthday banner and the leis.

Robin walked in impressed with what he saw. "Great job guys this is going to be perfect. But do you have another cake?" Robin asked eyeing the tiny palm cake.

"Duh." Beast Boy says.

"Just checking." Robin said smiling.

"Bro have you ever seen Robin so happy?" Wally asked when Robin walked out of the room. Both Beast Boy and Cyborg smiled at Wally. He was right Robin never smiled this much. He had a feeling it was because of a certain red head, and a certain birthday girl.

"Dude can he stay like this? Will the earth blow up if he stays like this?" Wally's eyes grew wide. Maybe it would.

DNG

Titans began arriving one by one. Titans east was first to arrive.

"Hey sparky!" Bee yelled jumping into Cy's arms and giving him a kiss.

"Hey Rob." Speedy and Aqua lad

"Hey did you hear the news about me and Star?" Robin asked his two friends. Not that anything was happening just so they know she was taken.

"What?" Aqua lad asked.

"We're dating." Robin said proudly. Robin had on his usual uniform. No way was he gonna wear a grass skirt.

"Whoa congratz man." Speedy says clapping Robin on the back. He had no intention on hitting on Starfire.

"Cool man." Aqua lad said. Personally he thought Star was pretty but they were just friends. He kinda had a crush on Argent. He wondered if she would be here today. Well duh she was one of Starfire's best friends.

Jinx and hotspot arrived next.

"Wally Rudolph West! You are in so much trouble where have you been?" Jinx stormed towards Kid flash.

"Rudolph? Man your parents had to hate you!" Beast Boy cracks. And starts singing "Rudolph the red hair Titan had very bright red hair and if you ever saw it you would say it glared. All of the other titans use to stop and stare they would never let poor Wally join on any missions. Then one cold afternoon they said to Wally. We are very cold soooo run around and create some heat. So Rudolph the red haired Titan did not go down in histooooorrrry!"

"Fuck you Garfield. What's yours? Chartreuse? Forest?" Wally smirked.

"It's Mark." Beast Boy says laughing hysterically.

"Fuck you." Wally says defeated.

"I was a little afraid of you." Wally told Jinx.

"But why!" Jinx asked him.

"You're scary. Like seriously. You found out I liked Justin Bieber and you locked me in a closet. I had to vibrate through the wall. That's hard! And when you found out I was afraid of the Kool-aid man you found someone with a Kool-aid man costume and helped him jump through my wall while I was showering! That's mean and scary." Wally threw up his hands. "I have Koolophobia!" Wally screams at her.

"Uh…What's Koolophobia…? Cyborg asks Beast Boy.

"The fear of standing too close to a wall and having the Kool-Aid Man bust through it, killing you instantly where you stand." Beast Boy replies quietly so Wally won't hear.

"Whoa sounds deep." Cyborg says his one eye widening.

"Yeah it's very serious." Beast Boy says.

"Wally I'm sorry." Jinx says. She opens her arms and Wally hugs her.

"it's okay…but I'm not going back… I like it here in the west. Get my own apartment." Wally says happily.

"Can I come with?" Jinx asks.

"Sure" Wally says fondly.

DNG

Auden walked through the living room doors and was greeted by her friends.

"Mommy! I didn't know that the Whole Titan family would be here! Hi everybody! Daddy! This is all for me!"

Whispers went out asking who she was talking about.

"Sure is sweetie." Robin says walking up to the group of five year olds. "Hello, I'm Mr. Grayson Auden's father." He said to the group of girls.

"Your Dad is leader of the Teen titans?" One little girl with curly blonde hair asked. "That's so cool!" Came from the little girls.

Robin chuckled and walked up to Star. "Nice outfit." She was wearing a tan hula skirt on her hips and ankles. She had a blue lei on with a blue hibiscus head band. Her tan stomach was exposed.

"Thanks. Dance with me?" she asked as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Defiantly." Robin said leading her to the dance floor.

DNG

Auden began opening her presents. She got barbies and bratz dolls. She got stuff animals even barbie's dream car. She got Winx dolls and a Barbie stable. Robin was glad he ditched the stable.

"Raven and I have the best present of all." Beast Boy says to everyone. Raven walks in holding a great Dane puppy.

"Oh my…" Star begins.

"You got her a dog?" Robin's mask stretches wide.

"Uncle Beast Boy! Aunt Raven! You got me a puppy?" Auden runs over to Raven.

"Do you know what you wanna name her?" Beast Boy asks.

Starfire knew what she wanted to name her.

_"Mommy! If I get a puppy I'm naming her Charm." Auden said on her fourth birthday._

"Charm" Auden and Star said together.

"Mommy you remembered!" Auden said.

"Of course"

DNG

Robin and Star stood hand and hand as she opened her dream house.

"Mommy!" Auden said in a happy voice.

"keep going." Robin told her.

She opened the cruise ship and went on to the small rectangle boxes. One by one she opened them up.

"Raven, Beast Boy, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Kid flash, Jinx, Hot spot…" The group read off as she opened each action figure.

"There one of each of us!" Wally said as she finished opening the last doll. The Terra doll.

Wally was the person that broke the silence. Everyone was shocked. They knew what happened to Terra.

Thank x'hal Beast Boy wasn't there. Star thought to herself.

"Uh. Who wants cake?" Robin asks breaking the silence.

Ooooooh terra. Will she be back? You never know! Review! Love you all!


	18. Chapter 18

Robin cut the cake and handed slices to people left and right. It wasn't long till he cut into the second cake. No one started a cake war, no one sang Justin Bieber at the top of their lungs. They played pin the tail on the donkey and they went at the piñata.

"Bee." Cyborg stopped the music. Everyone turned to Cy.

"Yeah sparky?" Bee pushes through the crowd.

"Come up here for a second." Cy waves Bee over. He digs in the front pocket of his bright orange Hawaiian shirt. Finally he pulls out a ring.

He kneels down in front of her holding a platinum band with a white sapphire in the middle with hearts on each side of the sapphire. Everyone watches as Bee's eyes begin to tear up.

"Karen Beecher will you marry me?" Cyborg asks.

"Omigawd omigawd! Yes!" Bumble bee screams and jumps into his arms.

Everyone stands there not sure what to say so they start clapping. Wolf howls and whistling could be heard throughout the tower.

After the party was over titans began to disperse. Wally and Bee stuck around.

"I love you Mrs. Soon to be Stone." Cyborg says fondly to his fiancé.

"I love you too Mr. Stone." Bee smiled up at him. Things had defiantly taken a turn for the better.

DNG

"Okay girls, do not stay up all night. Charm does not come out of that cage young lady." Robin tells his 'daughter'.

"Yes daddy. Love you! Love you too mommy!" Auden goes to play with her friends.

"I call Starfire!" Auden yelled. It was her mom; she got the right to play with her Barbie doll.

"I call Raven!" One little girl said who looked a little Goth herself.

"I call Jinx!"

"I call bumble bee!"

"I think Terra looks cool!"

"I want Argent!"

The girls went to play with the dolls. Starfire with Robin, Raven with Beast Boy, Jinx with Wally, Bumble bee with Cy, Terra with Speedy, and Argent with Aqua lad.

The little girls made the Barbies kiss and dance on the cruise. They were having so much fun. Auden loved all her gifts but she liked her Teen Titan dolls the most.

In the middle of the cruise party right on the dance floor Auden made the Robin doll kneel down in front of the Starfire doll.

"Starfire will you marry me?" Auden talked through the Robin doll.

"Oh Robin of course I will!" Auden made Star say. She made the two Barbies hug.

The other Barbie dolls watched as doll Robin hugged and kissed doll Starfire. Auden pulled out a Barbie her mom had gotten made custom for her. It was a little girl with long black hair and blue eyes. Her.

Auden put on a wedding for Robin and Starfire. Auden's doll was the flower girl. Cy, BB, Wally, Aqua lad and speedy were apart of Robin's party. Beast Boy was Robin's best man.

Raven, Jinx, Bumble bee, Terra, and Argent were Starfire's bridesmaids. Raven was Star's made of honor.

"I do." Robin said.

"I do." Starfire said.

"You may now kiss the bride."

The two dolls begin kissing and the girls cheered through the Barbies. Auden sighed. She wish her parents would get married.

_"Make a wish sweetheart." Her daddy had told her. She could've wished for anything. Last year she wished for a daddy and that came true._

_ 'I wish for my mommy and daddy to get married so we could be a family.' She thought in her head._

_ "Did you wish babe?" her mommy asked her._

_ "I sure did mommy!" She grinned at both her parents. Her daddy looked at her mom with this expression. Little Auden didn't under stand that that look was of pure adore. _

_ "What did you wish for?" her daddy asked._

_ "I can't tell you." She stuck her tongue out at him. "It won't come true if I say it out loud." Auden told him._

_ Robin grabbed her and started tickling her viciously. _

_ "Daddy stop!" she laughed and then her mom joined in tickling her. The whole room watched as Auden and Robin advanced on Star tickling her. The whole room could tell they were madly in love._

"I hope Daddy and Mommy have a wedding just like this one! Or on the beach!" Auden thrilled. Truthfully she would be happy with a barn as long as they got married.

DNG

Robin tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn't sleep he was well aware that an hour had passed by. He just wanted to close his eyes and escape to his dreams. No such luck. Suddenly his door opened.

In her Eeyor shorts and black t-shirt, Star looked completely adorable.

"I can't sleep" she says simply and crawls into his bed as if she had done it a thousand times. He became aware of how small his bed seemed.

"Neither can i." Robin said trying not to get flustered. It wasn't working so much. Before she went away she had no idea the affect she had on Robin. Now he had a feeling that she knows exactly what she does to him.

Kori cuddled next to him. Her eyes were shut and her breathing became less frequent, calmer. She was asleep. Amazing. He thought to himself. She just got here and she was already asleep. Robin could tell he wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

DNG

Bumble Bee laid on Cyborg's extra bed in the corner. She was going to be Mrs. Victor Stone. Karen Stone. Has a ring to it. She thought to herself. She was so happy. She and Cy had been going out for six years it was about time he popped that question. Not that she minded. Cy was sweet to her. They were madly in love and they could wait a few more years if they had to. She hoped they didn't.

Cyborg looked at his fiancé. He was happy she said yes. To be completely honest he was afraid she would say no. he didn't know if he would be able to handle her saying no. But she didn't she squealed and her eyes began to tear up. He and she would start a family. They'd have pets. They'd have kids. They'd move out of Titans' Tower and get a house in jump city. Of course Cyborg and Bee would still be titans.

Bee smiled as she thought of the family, of the life she would have. She and Sparky would live happy ever after. She just knew it.

DNG

Beast Boy sat with his girlfriend as she read. He wasn't bored though he was playing a hand held video game and enjoying her company. He wondered if it would always be like this. Them not really ignoring each other but not really paying attention to each other either. Not that he minded. He loved being with Raven. He always had. When she 'hated' him he tried his hardest to get her to stop hating him. After doing a lot she finally declared them friends. He'd take that if it meant more time around Raven.

Raven was well aware of her boyfriend sitting next to her. She wanted to kiss him more than anything but she couldn't. She hadn't meditated today and she could feel her emotions unwinding.

Raven stood up kissed his cheek then went to her room defeated. She was a slave to her own emotions.

DNG

Wally stared at Jinx's picture. He loved her. She was snarky, rude, mean, scary, manipulative, and sometimes a little creepy. But he loved her so much. To tell the truth he missed her to. He wanted to run to her side and kiss her like this was the last day on earth. He felt stupid. Perhaps he was.

He looked at his digital clock on the night stand.

11:11

"Make a wish." He told himself.

_I wish for Jinx._

Cute little chapter about everyone! Review! Please and thank you! I love you all! Thanks for the support! And thank you too my biggest fan! You know who you are!


	19. Chapter 19

Two days after the party everything was cleaned up and the titans were watching a movie. Kid friendly of course. They were watching the lorax.

"I speak for the trees!" The Lorax proclaimed. The other titans were seriously bored but Kori and Auden were completely entertained. Kori was use to movies like this, the others not so much.

After the movie was over Kori went to put Auden to bed. Robin, as always, followed.

"Those two would make the perfect family." Bumble Bee says to Cy as she leans into him.

"I think they already act like a family." Wally says. He was happy for Rob. For the longest time he wouldn't hear from Robin. One time for two months Robin completely disappeared. Everyone thought he left the titans. He didn't he was just looking for Star. He never found her of course. Every night he would patrol the city and sleep during the day. When he had enough time to himself he came back and went back to being leader of the Titans. Wally was the only one he told about where he was. They had been best friends for the longest time.

"They do." Raven says with a small smile. She loved seeing them getting use to each other. It was best for them and the team.

"Yeah, they're gonna get married one day watch." Bee says to everyone.

"Wouldn't doubt it. So have you decided who is going to be in the wedding?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well…" Cy begins. Truthful he had. He knew which guy he wanted to be his best man, he had his groomsmen picked out as well.

"Starfire, Raven, Argent, Jinx." Bee said without hesitation.

"Wally, Beast Boy, Robin, Aqua lad." Cyborg says.

"Raven do you wanna be my made of honor?" Bee asked.

"To be honest no. but I'd like to be in the wedding." Raven said with a smile. She wasn't into planning parties.

"Okay I'll ask Starfire." Bee says pretty sure that Star would say yes. That girl lived for parties.

"Well I was gonna ask you BB but the offers still up if you want." Cyborg says slowly.

"And get between Rob and Star? I don't think so. I may not be the smartest but I won't commit suicide. I value my existence." Beast Boy says half heartedly he knows Robin would kill him.

"Awh Dick isn't that bad." Wally says. That was an understatement. Robin was the jealous aggressive type boyfriend. And even though Kori and Robin didn't put labels on each other yet, Robin considered her his girlfriend. Everyone knew not to even think about hitting on her anymore. Before she left Robin held his tongue because they weren't even sure if they liked each other. He sure wasn't okay with all the guys flirting with her like he wasn't even there. That pissed him off.

"Bro are you serious that guy could murder Aqua lad when he asked Star to dance. Robin probably had red eyes under that mask of his.

"You're right…" Wally sighed. Robin could be pretty intense all the time.

"Duh." Beast Boy says. He knew Wally and Robin had been friends for the longest time, but he already knew how Robin was. He didn't need anyone to tell him how his friend was.

"Yeah you're pretty smart to back out." Cyborg says with a chuckle.

DNG

Up in Auden's room Kori and Robin read a story together and tucked 'their' daughter in. Kori felt like her heart was going to fly out of her chest. She loved how Robin was perfect with her and Auden. This made her even more in love with him.

Once Auden was asleep Kori and Robin decided to head back down with their friends. Kori had asked for this day off and promised to work Sunday. She needed a break from all that the club was. Basically that club sold sex. The whole club was so sensual.

"Now what do we watch?" Robin asked flipping onto the couch. Kori giggled as he patted the spot next to him. She gladly sat next to him like she normally would except she was snuggled into him.

"Comedy." Beast Boy and Wally say at the same time. They look at each other and high five saying how cool it was that they said the same thing.

Raven rolled her eyes at the boys.

"Horror." She said in her dry monotone voice.

"Romance!" Bee and Kori say. They smile at each other.

"Horrors good." Cy says really feeling Paranormal activity 3. He had already seen it in theaters but only Raven went with him because Beast Boy had the chicken pocks, Star was afraid, and Robin wanted to stay with Star.

Robin sighed he was always the tie breaker. Truthful he wanted to watch action. He didn't want to watch a Romance movie but didn't want to disappoint Star. The horror sounded good. Comedy sounded good as well.

"Wanna just skip this and go see Ted?" Robin asked.

"I'll pass. Besides someone has to be here for Auden." Raven says. She really wasn't into comedy.

"Awesome!" Wally says jumping up.

Bee pulls out her ipod and checks the time for Ted.

"If we wanna go we need to go now." She says smiling at all her friends who jump up and race to the door.

"Let's go Bee!"Beast Boy says after giving Raven a quick kiss.

Raven shakes her head at her ridiculous boyfriend.

DNG

Robin shows his ID and buys the tickets. The green shape shifter bounced next to Bee. She looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"You're excited." Cyborg says blandly. "We get it."

"I've been wanting to see this and I thought Robin would never let us go so now we are and its like a miracle." Beast Boy says throwing his arms up.

"I just wished on a star." Robin mumbled under his breath. Star was his only wish. It came true and now he couldn't be happier.

"That is true BB. Ever since Star came back Robin has had an improvement in the attitude category." Wally says rubbing his chin. He smirks at the boy wonder.

"I think he's getting soft." Wally whispers to Cy loud enough for Robin to hear.

"Fuck you Wally." Robin says giving him the finger. Luckily no little kids were around to hear or see him do that Star would've flipped.

"Robin." Star warned. Now that she had Auden she was over protective of other kids to. Robin blushed and looked down.

She smacked his arm. "What the hell Star?" He glared at her. That seriously hurt with her super alien strength.

"Watch your language." She says crossing her arms. Robin grins evilly and links his arms around her waist. She glares at him but doesn't push him away. Robin pulls her closer and pecks her cheek.

"Noo-o-o you are not getting off this easy." Star scrunches up her nose and looks up at me. All the others roll their eyes at them. They should just get married they already act like it. Thought Bee.

"Eh… it was worth the shot." Robin gives her a warm smile.

He leans down and presses a short kiss to her lips.

"I guess you are forgiven." She says blushing because all of her friends were watching. They laugh at her blush and Robin leaves his arm around her waist.

"You two are amazing." Wally says rolling his eyes. Robin nodded thinking the same thing.

DNG

After the movie was over everyone was gushing about how awesome and funny it was. Star thought the movie was good just not the best. She wasn't really into inappropriate movies like that. She didn't dare tell her friends that.

Wally was literally bouncing off the walls at lightning fast speed.

"Bro best Idea ever Robin!" Wally said clapping Robin on the back.

"Yeah! That was the best movie ever!" Beast Boy claimed he also said that about The Women in Black, and Rango. Robin hated Rango.

"It was pretty funny." Bee says laughing. She thought it was good but like Star it was a little much sometimes.

"I can't wait to own it on DVD."Cy says.

"Yeah." Was all Star says. No one paid any attention to her. She felt a little bummed as her friends chatted excitedly about the movie and she had nothing to say.

Robin noticed Star being all quiet. He was about to ask whats wrong when he heard the worst voice in history.

"Hey Robie-poo."

"Fuck."

HEEEEY I have a new story coming out! Not telling you what its about! MWAHAHAHA Review!

Love you all!


	20. Chapter 20

Robin's mask grew wide as he spun around. No! Not now!

He glared at the plastic blonde in front of him. He hated her so much. Kori was shooting daggers at her.

Kitten smiled at both of them. "You're not happy to see me?" She pouted.

"No I thought we were having a good time before you showed up." Kori spit out. She hated kitten just as much as Robin.

"Weren't you supposed to be gone? Like never coming back?" Kitten gave her a smile. Kori wanted to tear her hair out.

"I duno weren't you supposed to be in rehab?" Kori shot back. It was true. Kitten had a run in with drugs and her father checked her in to Jump city's Rehab.

"Shut up bitch. Don't you have a child now? No wonder you're so fat. You probably got knocked up and are too good to have an abortion." Kitten sneers at her.

Kori's hands light up and she begins to raise them. No one talks about her or Auden like that.

Robin brought his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "Shes not worth it baby." He said loudly so Kitten would hear it.

"You two are dating?" Kitten's blue eyes widen.

"Yeah." Kori says hugging him and placing her head on his chest.

"Ew! Okay Robie tell me what's she offering. Sex? Fame? Publicity? All of the above?" Kitten giggles as she rattles off those things. She could give him all those things.

"She's the mother to my child." Robin says blandly. "And I love her."

"your what?!" Kitten's mouth hits the floor.

"Yeah…I didn't stutter. Let's go make sure Auden is okay." Robin says pulling Kori to the door. (A/n: I kinda like Kori in this story better."

"Bitch" Bee says as she walks by kitten her arms around Cyborg.

"Whore." Wally says snapping his fingers at her and pretending to flip his hair.

"Slut." Beast Boy says his hands on his hips.

Kitten stands there feeling confused at the last two boys. What the hell just happened? She thinks to herself.

DNG

Robin smiled at Kori and kissed her cheek. He was glad she didn't kill kitten. He didn't want her to go to jail.

"Look get out of here before I blast you out of here!" they all here Raven shout.

"I just wanna see Beast Boy!" A strangely familiar voice screams back.

"And I told you he wasn't here! I suggest you leave Terra." Raven's voice calmed down.

Beast Boy stood there his face losing all color. Terra. Stone Terra. She couldn't be here she was still in stone. Raven had tried everything to bring her back even though she didn't like her. She didn't want Beast Boy to be heartbroken.

Before anyone could stop him he ran into the common room.

"Terra!" Beast Boy shouted. Her blonde hair was longer and she had pebbles in her hair. Her blue eyes were darker and they seemed older.

"Beast Boy!" She screamed. She ran over to him and wrapped him in a big hug. Beast Boy instantly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I've missed you so much!" Terra said tears rolling down her face. She was alone with her thoughts the whole six or seven years, she wasn't sure, and all she could think about was Beast Boy.

"I've missed you to!" Beast Boy says crying as well. He had missed her a lot. He had an intense crush on her but then grew out of that.

Raven cleared her throat at the two.

"Oh sorry Raven." Beast Boy says taking his hand off of Terra. He wiped his eyes and looked at his long lost friend.

"Hey Terra." Kori said to Terra. She didn't know what to say. She wasn't mad at her anymore but she didn't know how to respond. None of them did.

"Hey Starfire!" Terra says as she braced herself for a hug. No such hug came.

"Kori." She said pointing to herself.

Beast Boy scowled why wasn't Terra aloud to call her Star?

"um…Hey Kori!" Terra tried again. She wasn't sure coming back here was a good idea. Starfire…Kori who usually gave her bone crushing hugs just looked down. She knew she made a mistake but it wasn't like she didn't correct it. She tried so hard to correct it. She paid the price.

"Cy! Hey!" She said waving. Cyborg just looked at the wall behind her.

Bee and Wally started up a random conversation.

Robin sighed. It was up to him to dismiss her or except her.

"Hey Terra." Robin says with a light smile. He knew what she did was wrong but she did pay the price.

"Hey Robin whats shakin'?" She asked smiling. Robin was never one for warmth to others. She saw the arm linked around Kori's waist. They were dating? It was about time.

"Eh nothing. Are you hungry? The kitchen's full for once help yourself."

"Kori…Can you make that stuff you made me last time…? I really liked it." Terra said looking at the red head.

"Oh! Yes!" Kori squealed and dragged Terra into the kitchen.

"Thanks Robin." Beast Boy says finally.

"No problem."

DNG

Kori had made the dish about four times. Terra missed this stuff. The other titans didn't like it but she thought it tasted pretty good. Kori chatted to her happily about how to make the dish. This was more like Starfire.

Soon all the other Titans crowded around Terra.

"We've talked it over Terra…" Robin says slowly winking at Beast Boy. "You can stay. You can be a Titan." Robin says. He smiles when her eyes go wide.

"Seriously?!" She jumped up looking at her former friends. They were so nice. She didn't know why she betrayed them. She felt foolish. Of course what she did was foolish.

"Seriously." Robin nods. "Who else will eat Kori's weird gelatin thing." Robin was careful not to say Star around Terra.

"You guys are the best!" Terra says smiling at all of them. They all decided to put aside their semi hatred for Terra for Beast Boy. Everyone but Raven. She wasn't in the room with her friends.

In Raven's room…

"She can't just waltz in here and be like… "hi I'm back! Adore me!" Raven says to herself. Tears ran down her face as she thought of how Beast Boy was in love with her. She was sure that he'd ditch her for Terra. Why not? She asked herself. She's prettier, she's funny, she laughs at his jokes, she isn't afraid of her emotions. Why wouldn't he like her better.

She was mean, couldn't afford to show her emotions, wasn't open with feelings, wasn't funny, didn't laugh at his jokes. She would never tell him this but he was very funny.

Raven cried harder. Her books began flying off the shelf. She was losing control of her emotions. That was not good, but she couldn't stop crying. She hated how Terra walked in here looking for Beast Boy. However she loved how all the others were distant. Maybe Robin told her to leave. She had left before he said anything. Raven didn't want her in the tower.

She betrayed them. Not once but twice. She hurt each and every one of them. Personally. She ripped out Beast Boy's heart. She took Raven's trust and broke it. She took Starfire's friendship and shattered it. She took Cyborg's hospitality and took advantage. She took Robin's loyalty and betrayed him. They would never go back to her. They would turn her away she was sure of it.

They had to. It wouldn't be right to let her come back like it was nothing. Like she didn't betray them. She did! nothing was going to change that.

If that little bitch thinks she can waltz back in here and steal away Beast Boy again, she has another thing coming. Raven would be her worst nightmare.

"Look Terra we kept your room just as you left it." She heard Beast Boy say.

"Welcome back." Robin said.

"They let her stay." Raven whispered to herself. They let her fucking stay. Raven's magic covered everything in her room. Things flung from the book cases, her bed over turned, things fell over. Her room was a mess.

"They let her stay." The last candle in Raven's room went out.


	21. Chapter 21

Beast Boy smiled to himself. He had his long lost friend back, he had a loving girlfriend, and he was surrounded by his best friends, what more could he want? Life was perfect. Seeing Terra was a shock but it didn't bring up any old feelings for her. He was completely in love with Raven. When he was older he swore he's gonna marry her.

Terra laid in her room. She was in love with Beast Boy. Seeing him again only brought back old feelings. She wanted to kiss him right then and there but everyone was there. She wanted a private reunion. He probably wants that to, she thought. He looked the same. His green eyes were as deep as ever. His short hair was slightly messy in a cute way and he was wearing his doom patrol uniform as ever. She couldn't wait for tomorrow she was going to make her move on him.

Raven laid in the darkness afraid, and alone. She shivered as she pulled her cape around her. She just wanted to die. Her heart hurt and her feelings were all out of sorts. She grabbed her mirror and began meditating.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She chanted over and over again. Suddenly she was lifted out of her anxious state and into a more peaceful one. She was back in her home. She walked the long dark space that was her home. It was dark, it was gloomy, but it was her only safe haven. She loved being here.

When she came to the bright flower field she jumped into the flowers watching her cape change to purple. She was happy here. She was complete here. She wondered if her and Beast Boy could come here and hang for a little while. They wouldn't be disturbed they would be away from everyone else and she would finally be able to tell him how she felt. Here she was safe. Her emotions couldn't hurt anyone here.

She relaxed in the flowers inhaling their sweet sent. She wasn't one for flowers but here she couldn't get enough of them. They were a part of her child hood, one of the only good parts.

_"Rachel?" Her mother called. Arella. She was the most beautiful woman anyone had ever seen. Her warm violet eyes sparkled and danced. Her violet hair was long and fair. Raven looked like her mother._

_ "Yes mom?" A seven year old Raven called._

_ "Come sit with me Rachel." Arella told her daughter. The young violet haired girl danced over to her mom without a care in the world. _

_ Raven dived into the flowers next to her mom. She felt calmness sooth her. Her mother's beautiful silk gown flowed in the wind. Raven had hoped to be as beautiful as her mother._

_ She hated her marble skin. She had told her mother this and her mother just looked at her fondly. _

_ "You are beautiful Rachel. You will make a boy very happy some day." Her mother winked at her. She wasn't sure what she meant by that. Either way her mother was very wise so Raven knew she spoke the truth._

_ Her mother laid back into the flowers letting lose flowers fall into her hair. "These flowers had always brought me peace. Dear Rachel they shall bring you happiness and peace one day as they bring me._

_ "Mom?" she asked. Her mother lifted Raven's fragile little hand._

_ "Yes sweet Rachel." _

_ "I love you." She said quietly._

_ "And I you. I will love you to the day the sun dies."_

_ "What if the sun disappears?" Raven asks bolting out of the trance._

"Then I will love you until it comes back again." Raven says exiting her mind. Her mother was a prisoner. Imprisoned by her father. She only remained free in her mind.

Raven vowed to her mother as she escaped Azarath that she would free her. She would try.

DNG

Terra looked around her room. Her room. This was all hers. She didn't care that she was neighbors with a witch. Raven was only a minor detail. She and Beast Boy were in love. He was single she knew it. There was no way he'd get over her. Right?

Stop freaking yourself out Terra. She scolded herself

Terra brushed her hair over and over again. She wanted to look perfect for today. Today was the day her and Beast Boy finally get together.

After seven years she was finally getting what she wanted all along.

DNG

Kori woke up in Robin's bed.

"What the…?" She lifted the covers. Still fully clothed. Oh thank X'hal! She smiled as she flopped back against the bed.

"Well hello princess." Robin said walking in with a tray of food.

"Breakfast in bed?" Kori clapped her hands and jumped up to kiss him. Everything was perfect. Beast Boy had Raven, and Terra. Cyborg had Bee. Wally and Jinx were working it out. And Kori had Auden and Robin. She had the family she had always wanted.

"Yeah anything for you Star." He said sitting on the bed in front of her.

There was a little card on the tray.

_So… I didn't really get to ask you but I think I should. Will you go out with me?_

Kori read the card three times. Robin began to worry thinking she didn't want anything serious with him.

"Of course I will Robin!" Kori Tackled Robin over the food. She landed on top of him.

"Well hello there…" Robin said giving her a slow sexy smile

"Hehehehe Hi." Kori says letting her hair drape down. Robin runs his fingers down the falling locks.

"I love you Star." He says with a serious face.

"I love you to Robin." She presses a soft kiss to his lips. Then gets off of him and walks to the door.

"Hey! Get back here!"

DNG

Bee sits in the living room with a lap top searching up dresses. She finds the perfect one. Its white with a long Cinderella skirt. The skirt as tons of lace ruffles with white flowers in the lace. It's strapless with a heart shaped neck line.

Bee quickly placed it on hold so she could go try it on at the bridal store later.

"Victor." She called.

Cy ignored her and continued kicking BB's ass at video games.

"Victor." She tried again.

"SPARKY!" She yelled.

"um… Yes Karen." He gave her a smile.

"I wanna have a secret garden themed wedding. At the botanical garden." She smiles.

"Okay, anything you want." Cyborg says to his bride. He loved her so much he would let her do anything she wanted for the wedding.

"Okay by the way we need to go down the bridal shop no-" The alarm cut her off.

"Titans trouble!" Robin comes busting in with Star.

"No dip." Wally says looking at him.

"Shut the fuck up Wally." Robin says rolling his eyes.

"Terra stay here with Auden watch her!" Kori says to the blonde.

"Okay…"

"Titans move out! Come on Bee!" Robin says as the titans, Bee, and Wally head out leaving Terra and Auden.

"Like my little pony?"

"What's that?

"You'll see." Auden says leading her to the couch.


	22. Chapter 22

Kori glared as they walked around the abandoned building.

"Robin? I'm going in. okay?" Kori said through her communicator.

"No!" Robin shouted.

"I'll be fine Robin don't worry I'll just take a quick look inside an-" Kori was cut off by a very pissed Robin.

"You're part of my team. You will follow orders. My orders." He said. He hated using the orders card but she wasn't listening. He did not want her going in there especially since things could go bad. He didn't know what was in the house but they'd face it as a team. One person can be easily overwhelmed.

"I am not your toy Robin. I do not have to do anything. But what I am going to do is check out this building." Kori puts her communicator on her belt.

"At least wait for me! Kori! Hello?! Kori!? Starfire!? Hey! Eh…Red head!? Star? What the fuck? Can you pick up the communicator?" Robin groans

"Fine. Hurry up." Kori says into the communicator feeling completely annoyed.

Robin plopped down in front of her. "Hey." He says a crocked smile on his face.

"Wipe the smile off your face, ass." She said stomping off towards the house. She was pissed he played the whole leader card. She wanted to punch him in the face but she couldn't because she break his cheek.

"Awh come back Star. I was only joking. You know I'd never boss you around right?...Right?" Robin followed her, this strangely reminding him of when they were stranded on that planet.

_"Robin…may i-" Starfire began as they ran to the T-ship and got in._

_ "Give me space!"Robin shouted at her. That wasn't the best thing to do._

Robin sighed and followed Star.

_"Starfire! Wait up!" Robin said running after her._

_"Star why do you keep running away from me." Robin asked struggling to keep up with her. Every time he caught up with her she would push forward. He began to get frustrated._

_ "I am giving you the space. Is that not what you require?" She asked ignoring him and kept walking. She began jumping from rock to rock._

_ "You're still on that? Starfire we're stranded on a hostile alien planet." Robin said stopping to look at the red head._

_ "I know. Did you hope the perilous space station explosion, followed by our clematis crash, and combat with the horrible slug creature would make me forget?" She asked with a flat expression._

_ "Uh…" Robin blushed and rubbed his neck sheepishly. " Yes…"_

_ "Hmph." She said. Yeah smooth move boy blunder _

"Oh save it Robin. I know why you did it. Oh well. You want to protect everyone but you can't. I understand why. I really do Robin. But you can't protect everyone and keep them under your thumb. You just can't." Star says stopping and turning around to face him.

"I want to protect you Star. I want to protect our friends. I want to protect Auden. There's so many things I want to keep safe. But your right I can't keep people under my thumb." Robin sighed running his fingers through his deflating hair.

"It's okay…let's g-OOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Starfire was yanked into the dark house kicking and screaming.

DNG

Raven heard a scream and tried to focus on where it was coming from. It was too high pitch to be any of the boys. She knew it wasn't Bee. She knew this scream very well.

"STARFIRE!" She heard Robin scream. Robin wasn't much of a distress screamer but when it came to Starfire he always screamed for her. Never the others it was always Star, I mean duh he's in love with her but still. Favoritism!

Raven flew to the front of the house. "Robin?"

The door to the house was wide open. Raven swallowed hard and descended up the front porch.

DNG

"STARFIRE!" Beast Boy heard. Robin. Before that he heard a high pitch scream. Star. The scream had worried him and then Robin confirmed who that scream belonged to.

"Wally we gotta find them." Beast boys says. Wally nodded and they ran out of the woods and to the house. Beast Boy had to turn into a cheetah to even think about catching up to KF's amazing speed.

"They're going to be fine." Wally says aloud trying to convince himself. He felt bad for the shape shifter. Beast Boy was afraid. When Robin screamed like that it meant something was severely wrong.

Wally looked around the house twice. Nothing.

"Hey…Wally…over here." Beast Boy says. Her points to the slightly open door.

"We are not going in there. Wait where are you going?" Wally asks following Beast Boy towards the porch.

A piece of blue cloak laid on the ground ripped to pieces.

"Raven." Beast Boy says gripping the fabric in his hands.

"We have to."

"Okay then lead the way BB." Wally says swallowing his fears and following his friend into the dark house.

DNG

"Sparky! I heard a scream." Bee says stepping closer to Cyborg.

"STARFIRE!" Robin's scream echoed throughout the woods.

"Star. She's in trouble. Let's go!" Cyborg says turning on his flashlight.

Bee and him arrived at the house in minutes. There was little light. All the light they had was the light coming from his little flashlight.

"I don't see anyone." Bee says worry laced in her voice. No one was around. They tried reaching the communicators but nothing seemed to be working.

"Maybe we should call Terra." Cyborg says slowly. The more back up they have the more chance they stand against whatever it was.

"Good idea sparky." Bee calls Terra on the communicator.

"Hey Bee! Hows the mission?" Terra asks smiling and waving at her.

"We need back up. Just bring Auden we don't have much time. Hurry." Bee says then breaks the connection.

Well…we need to find our friends. You stay here and wait for Terra. I'm going in. once Terra gets here get in here. okay?" Cy presses a quick kiss to her lips.

"I love you." Cy says.

"I love you too."

Without another word Cyborg heads into the house. Into the darkness.

DNG

"Okay. Terra we need to go in now." Bee says dragging Terra to the house.

"Okay…Auden stay close. Don't wonder, or better yet take my hand." Terra says grabbing the scared little girl.

"Let's kick some ass."

HEY! Review! Pretty please! With a cherry on top? Love you all!


	23. Chapter 23

Raven took light steps in the abandoned house. She was afraid she admitted it to herself, but she had to find Star and Robin.

There was almost no light in the house. The wood floors seemed to be rotting and would crumple with every step she took.

Raven hated how her knees shook with each step she took. She hated how the shadows were playing tricks on her mind.

Most of all she hated how she wanted to cry. She was not a crier. This house has a bad vibe. Something evil lurked inside. Deep inside. As if the core of this place was pure evil.

Raven began hearing a heartbeat. Bum. Bum, Bum. Bum. Bum, Bum. Slow almost hypnotic. She became sleepy.

Her thoughts became hazy. Her sight became dream like. Sparkly and bright.

_"Mommy!" a little girl about seven ran past Raven. The walls began to fill with color. A happy yellow plastered the walls of the upstairs._

_ "Yes sweetie?" a young woman, maybe in her early thirties came out of a pink room holding a baby._

_ The little girl had emerald eyes and flaming red hair much like Starfire's._

_ "I heard something." The little girl said in a low whisper as if afraid to be telling her mother this. _

_ "Did you now?" the mother asked placing a reassuring hand on the little girl's shoulder. Raven could see the ridged muscles in the hand. _

_ "Yes! Down stairs!" The little girl said pointing towards the stairs. Raven caught a glimpse of the little girl's eyes. They were wide in fear. People don't get scared for nothing. Something was seriously wrong to make that little girl act like that._

_ "Then…I'll go and check it out. Stay here I'll be right back. Don't worry mommy loves you everything's fine." Her mother said walking to the stairs. "It's probably nothing." She said looking back at her daughter then walked down stairs disappearing into the darkness._

_ Raven and the little girl waited for what seemed like an eternity. Everything seemed to stop, time, the little girl, and Raven. It was to quiet for Raven's taste._

_ Then a scream sent Raven into action she took off down stairs towards the scream expecting to find Starfire._

_ She did not expect to see bloody hand prints streaked across the floor. The mother was no where to be found._

_ The little girl continued following the hand prints to the basement door. Before Raven could scream at the little girl she was pulled into the basement._

The once beautiful house began transforming into the old abandoned one it had originally been.

Raven turned away from the basement door only to be face to face with the little girl that was in the vision.

"Hi" Raven said strangely unafraid.

"Hi." The little girl said shyly.

"Are you…? Did you…?" Raven couldn't bring herself to say it.

"I was killed." The little girl confirmed in a whispery voice.

"By what?" Raven asked suddenly very afraid of the answer.

"A shadow." The little girl shivered slightly. "My family was the first to buy this house after a long long time. It had been abandoned for sixty years. This didn't faze my parents." She explained

"I began seeing, feeling, and hearing things wrong with the house." The girl continued. "Dark corners, cold spots. Things losing color and bad vibes. I didn't understand, but I hated it here and I felt unsafe."

Raven listened closely as the little girl talked.

"I told my mother about this and she told me I was being silly. I believed my mother because I didn't want to believe something was wrong, very wrong, with the house. For a while the weird things stopped. Then just as suddenly as they stopped they started again. Noises started to follow me around the house. Like someone was whispering in my ear about these things called shadow bolts. I don't know what the shadow meant by that." The little girl began flickering like a candle. "You must talk to the other little girl who died. The third escaped with her life. She is closer then you think."

Before Raven could ask what the little girl meant she disappeared and the house began to change right before Raven's eyes.

_"Good Emily! Now aim and…fire!" came a mature voice. Raven ran up the stairs quickly. She saw a date block in one of the bathrooms. 1999. Ten years after the first family. The walls were no longer a happy yellow they were a deep red._

_ "Mommy! I did it! I shot my first starbolt!" a little voice said in excitement. _

_ Raven came to a room with bright lavender walls and white carpet. Princess posters and stuff animals laid around the room._

_ A little girl around eight shot another starbolt. They were just like Starfire's except blue._

_ "I see that!" said the mother. The mother had curly black hair and violet. Both had very tan skin. They were Tamaranian._

_ Suddenly a loud bang came from down stairs. Again the mother told the daughter to wait there. She crept down the stairs orange starbolts in hand._

_ Raven was once again frozen. She realized that she was connected to the little girls in the visions so whatever they did she did as well. However she knew what was going to happen, they did not._

_ Right on cue a high pitch scream was heard and Raven was once again able to move. Both she and the little girl raced down stairs._

_ The scene before Raven was almost Identical to the one from the last family. This time you could tell the mother put up a fight. Walls were singed and burning from the starbolts. Furniture flipped over and burning. Windows broken and glass shattered everywhere. Bloody hand prints streaked the floor same as before._

_ Once again the little girl followed the hand prints towards the basement door._

_ "No get away!" Raven shouted at Emily. To no avail she just kept going towards the door. Raven threw herself into the girl's path. She walked right through Raven._

_ Emily opened the door to the basement and just like before. She was sucked in._

Raven cringed at the scream as it echoed and the house changed back to its abandoned state.

"Hello." A small voice came from behind Raven.

"You're Emily?" Raven asked the translucent blonde.

"Yes. I guess you saw my death." The girl sighed.

"I did." Raven said wishing she didn't.

"It's alright. I am no longer hurting over my death." Emily told the Goth.

"Tell me about this house." Raven asked hovering with her legs crossed.

"Alright. For ten years this house sat, abandoned. My mother fell in love with it. We had just moved from Tamaran. I did not like this house. It gave off a bad vibe. Made me afraid. In my dreams a shadow would come to me. It would demand some type of power called the shadow bolt. I am still clueless of to what that is." The little blonde began to flicker just like the red head before.

"Watch, but be warned this cannot be unseen." The little girl grabbed Raven's hand and drug her through the wall and into the unknown. 

_ HEY! Hehehe things are getting serious. So review! I love you all and I always respond to reviews! So I'm going to be making a new story! Heres the summery._

**Like a knife…**

Robin decides that the titans aren't what he needs anymore. So he goes off to be Nightwing. Leaving his communicator and everyone behind. Leaving Starfire and giving up being the leader. So what happens when the mysterious Hayden shows up and is a better leader then Robin was? Hayden has more experience in martial arts and has super human speed what happens when Robin sees Hayden and Star together? Will he come back to the titans? Or will he decide he made the right choice in leaving.


	24. Chapter 24

Starfire sat with her back against the wall. She had been dragged into the house by force. She didn't feel anything grab her it just sort of happened. She couldn't see anything either. The house was completely dark. Oddly enough she wasn't scared. She felt strangely at ease when she sat in the sky blue room. Not that you could really tell the color easily.

"Robin?" Star called. The boy wonder was nowhere to be found. "I guess I'm on my own." She said picking herself off the dusty floor. She felt a pain in her back but ignored it. She had to find Robin.

"Star? Raven? Anyone?" A small voice said.

"Beast Boy!" she jumped for joy. Think happy thoughts, she commanded. But no matter how hard she thought of good thoughts flying was not a option.

"Starfire! I'm glad I found you!" Beast Boy says turning into a kitten and jumping in to her arms.

"As am I friend! I was afraid that someone had got hurt." Star said biting her bottom lip. She was now suddenly afraid as she began thinking of what could happen to Robin or Raven. Beast Boy hopped out of her arms and transformed back into a human.

"So was I! We need to STAY TOGETHER and find our friends. Wally? Hey! Wally?" Beast Boy walked around calling Wally's name.

"He was just here…" Beast Boy says his eyes narrowing.

"Wally?" Star called. "Oh no! what if he was taken and hurt!? We have to find him." Star says her green eyes widening in worry. That was one thing she was afraid of most, her friends being hurt.

"Eh… I'll save you the trouble." A voice came. Suddenly a specific red head was standing in front of them grinning ear to ear.

"Wally!" Star says smiling. Then her face goes cold. "Where the hell were you?! Beast Boy said you were right behind him and then you go missing! I can't deal with all my friends disappearing like this." Star said beginning to pace.

"Relax red. I was looking in the fridge for some eats. You know me always moving fast I gotta eat more. So yeah. After this can we go to McDonalds? You know I can get like four big macs and eat them. Yeah that would be delicious. Or maybe we can go get a cake. I'll probably just shove it in my mouth whole. I've had practice you know." Wally says chatting to them like they weren't looking for anyone and just standing in a creepy run down house for the hell of it.

"You know that sounds pretty good!" Beast Boy says. "I mean the fries…duh bro seriously." Beast Boy says rolling his eyes. Star glares at the two.

"We are finding Robin. And if we are to do that we must go now and search. But I agree that we should not split up." Star says annoyed at the two.

"No need." A familiar voice says. Star turns around and in a heartbeat jumps into Robin's arms. She didn't know how long she was out but she knew she missed him like crazy.

"Robin!" Star shouted happily. He grinned. Behind him stood Cyborg. "Oh you found Cyborg! Glorious!" I wink at Robin.

"Yeah little lady. I came across boy blunder here freaking out and mumbling about how he had to find you so naturally I offer to help." The mechanical man says shrugging just a little.

"Thanks." Robin says rolling his eyes.

"Where's Bee?" Wally asked realizing she wasn't there.

"And Raven?" Beast Boy asks his green eyes widening as if he just realized that she wasn't among the group.

"I don't know about Raven, but I told Bee to wait out there so if the thing we're hunting tries to escape she can stop it." Cyborg said hoping that she was okay.

"So we know where Bee is…but we have no clue where Raven is." Star said. Robin saw the worry written on her face. He knew she was afraid for both girls.

"Well Bee should still be out there so we have no problem there but we do need to find Raven. Has anyone tried her communicator?" Robin asked thinking.

"Uh guys…? Look." Beast Boy pointed to the wall. At the base of the wall was Raven's communicator.

DNG

_"Okay Raven. Now when you see this you must focus. Do not reveal our presence here. Alright?" Emily said to Raven, who nodded in understanding._

_ Emily lead Raven down a dark alley. However it was not a dead end it came to a busy street. Suddenly a man and woman with black hair and blue eyes came running into the alley and right through Raven and Emily._

_ "Run Margie! Take Eliza and run!" The man shouted. The woman, Margie shook her head and stayed close to the man._

_ "Jack I'm not leaving you. I didn't on Tamaran and I won't now." Margie whispered fiercely. Raven looked at Emily in shock. _

_ "Fine stay close…I told you that house was a bad idea! It had been abandoned for ten years! That isn't just a coincidence!" Jack screamed._

_ "I wanted the best for Eliza! You know I thought this was a good neighborhood!"_

_ "Just run okay! Do not go back to that house!" Jack screamed at his wife. He stopped running pulled her close and gave her one last kiss. Suddenly a dark shadow grabbed both of the parents and hit them in the base of the skull. _

_ The shadow advanced on the baby when the strangest thing happened. The baby screamed and a shadowy force field went up. The shadow hissed as the force field pushed it far away. The shadow tried to get at the baby a few more times but to no avail the force field kept the baby safe and the shadow hissed and slinked into the shadows back where it came from._

_ "Now pay attention." Emily said softly._

_ "He doesn't love me! He never will! Oh Star think happy thoughts. Like when you and Robin…Robin!" a sob came and someone landed on the ground._

_ The sixteen year old red head knelt on the ground and sobbed._

_ "Starfire." Raven whispered. Then she replayed what she had been saying. She left because of Robin! This meant this was almost five years ago!_

_ Suddenly a baby's cry brought the red head to her senses. Star took off down the alley after the noise. Raven and Emily followed close behind._

_ Starfire knelt by the baby and picked up the small crying pink bundle. Raven leaned over the red head's shoulder to get a look at the child. _

_ The baby had a little bit of black hair on the top of her head and had the most purest blue eyes. Raven could've sworn she knew those eyes._

_ "It's okay. Don't worry I'll help you." Star said to the bundle. Suddenly Star took off and Emily lifted them into the air after her. Raven tried her powers but they didn't work._

_ They followed Starfire to the police station and listened as Star told them where to find the parents. The red head handed over the baby. _

_ Then the scene changed…_

_ They were at the 'best of Ireland' restaurant'. _

_ "Okay Kori. You're hired." A tall woman said._

_ "Really!?" Kori, or Star jumped over and over again._

_ "Oh thank you!" Kori said with a huge smile._

_ The scene changed again…_

_ They were at jump city's orphanage._

_ "Oh little Auden! Auden Noel! Your k'anorfka is here!" Star said picking up a baby and holding it close. The baby had more black hair and the same pure eyes._

_ "That baby…" Raven began. It all clicked in her mind. Auden had powers. Intense powers. Those were Auden's real parents that the shadow killed. They lived in that house and were hunted down and killed._

_ More importantly, Auden had the Shadow bolt. Auden could banish this shadow just like she did before. Auden was their only hope._

_ "Okay miss Anders." A lady called. "the paper work is ready to be filled out. Come with me." Suddenly Raven and Emily were transported intothe office where Kori was filling things out._

_ The line for the baby's last name caught Raven's eye._

_**Grayson.**_

___Baby's full name: __**Auden Noel Grayson.**_

___Kori used Robin's last name._

_ "Okay! Thank you for adopting." The woman said as Kori walked out with Auden._

_ The scene changed…_

_ Kori's apartment. Raven could tell it was so like Starfire. _

_ "Oh why won't you sleep? Why do you keep crying so? My little bumgorph" Kori asked, holding Auden._

_ Raven walked around the room slowly. She noticed Auden was crying and looking into the far right corner. _

_ Raven followed her gaze…_

_ Her violet eyes widened in shock and fear._

_ She let out a loud gasp. In the corner was a dark shadow with red eyes as bright as blood. It smiled a Cheshire cat grin seeing Raven for the first time._

_ Emily grabbed her and forced her through the wall. Raven saw the shadow grab Emily then nothing. All she could hear was Emily's scream._

DNG

"Raven?!" Beast Boy shook her. He was afraid. She wasn't moving and he could barely hear her breathing.

Bee and Terra rush in with a very out of breath Auden.

"Why the fuck is she here?!" Robin shouted at Terra pointing to Auden.

"Bee called for backup and I'm not about to leave her there. Things could happen if she's alone but if I'm with her I can protect her." Terra said calmly and politely. Robin's face softened just a little.

"Thank you Terra." Was all her said to her before he went to kneel by Raven.

Beast Boy leaned down and kissed Raven's lips softly. She began to levitate off the ground.

"She's healing herself." Robin told everyone as they all gathered around. Everyone but Terra. She saw that kiss he gave that…that… witch! Terra was furious although she didn't let it show. She could easily win Beast Boy back.

Raven sprung up and looked straight at Star. "Auden Noel Grayson." Raven said her eyes narrowed.

"Um…how did you know that?" Star asked at the same time as Robin asked. "She has my last name?"

"Just as I know she has the power of the shadow bolt." Raven said blandly.

Star's eyes went wide in fear.

"Tell me what that is." Raven demanded. She knew Kori would tell her regardless.

"The shadow bolt is an intense power. Much like my starbolts. But instead this power and be use to raise the dead and send the dead to rest. It works many ways. The shadow bolts are starbolts. Works like them but are most effective on shadows. The person who wields the shadow bolts can also shout a shadow away. If that makes any sense at all?"

"how did this power originate?" Raven asked trying to get a feel of what they were dealing with.

"Well it started back before a cold and vicious war. A few ships would come back harmed and frozen. The team inside was frozen as well. This is very unusual because Tamaranians cannot get cold. Then after that shadows began to plague my planet. Powers began to either stop coming or they became delayed. Then all at once these young kids were getting these new powers. The dead began walking again and the kids kept the shadows at bay. Us Tamaranians adapt. Those kids adapted those powers. That is how this power originally came to be." Star said as everyone, including Terra, leaned in to listen.

"So Auden is very powerful." Bee stated.

"Yes but she is also in grave danger. The shadow knows that Auden could end him but if he gets to her first then she won't have the chance to banish him." Kori says her eyes becoming dark and serious.

Robin glared at the wall. Auden's name was not Anders like Star had first said. She put his name down. Not that he minded he just wished that she told him the truth.

"So we protect Auden till she learns her powers." Robin ordered his team.

"Robin that could take years. We don't have that time. The shadow will get stronger." Kori warned him.

"Well what do we do?" Robin asked for once not sure what to tell his team. It was hard having to be the leader and give all the orders.

"Daddy mommy! Look what I can do!" Auden shouted. Everyone snapped their head to Auden. In her tiny hand she was holding a gray energy.

"Home…now!" Kori whispered. If the shadow saw Auden using her power he would strike. So without further thought the titans crept out of the house.

** HEY longest chapter written! Review it really motivates me! Now some of you have no clue where I'm going with this. Well I do :D! hehe love you all!**


	25. Chapter 25

"Mommy? Did I do something wrong? Daddy?" Auden asks as they tuck her in.

"No honey. We're just upset…with each other." Robin said coldly. Although Auden couldn't really tell his tone.

"Why daddy!?" Auden's blue eyes filled with tears.

"Well, we're upset with each other because we couldn't decide what movie we wanted to watch so we argued but everything's fine." Kori reassured Auden.

"Okay I love you both." Auden said.

"I love you more." Kori said.

"I love you this much." Auden stretched out her arms as far as they could go.

"Wanna know how much I love you?" Kori asked kissing her daughters head.

"Yes." Auden smiled up at her mom

"Way way more then you will know."

"But I wanna know." Auden insisted.

"Sleep well sweetie." Kori said dragging Robin out of the room.

"Star…?" Robin asked as she walked to her room ignoring him every step of the way. When they got to her room she tried to step inside and lock him out but he just typed the lock over ride code and stepped in.

"How dare you tell my daughter-" Star began but couldn't finish she was interrupted by a very stubborn Robin.

"Your daughter? Your daughter? Um our daughter because if you remember her name is Auden Noel Grayson. Grayson! Not Anders. Grayson. Say it with me Gr-ay-son!" Robin says slowly as if she was stupid.

"Robin do not speak to me as if I am stupid." Kori warned. She knew very well that Auden's last name was Grayson. She did that so people wouldn't think she was adopted but taking one look at her then at Auden, people could tell that that wasn't her real daughter.

Looking at Robin then at Auden, she could see him actually being her father. She wanted Auden to have a father.

"But you're acting like it…you're acting like a…a… a bitch." Robin said rolling his eyes.

"A what?!" Kori glared at him. She didn't like when Robin cussed but he was a grown man. She couldn't change that he cussed, however she could tell him not too cuss at her.

"A bitch." Robin confirmed.

"How the hell am I a bitch? Because I gave Auden your last name?! Fine! If you don't want any part of that child. No one asked you to say you're her father. No one fucking told you, you had to be there for her. How many times do I need to tell you, I don't need your help!? You know what? Fuck this! I'm leaving!" Kori said storming out of her room.

Robin watched her walk away in shock. Once he regained himself he went after her.

Robin finally caught up with her after she had Auden down stairs packed.

"Starfire." He said curtly.

"It's Kori." She said shortly.

"Fine…_Kori_… don't you have a job to keep?" Robin asked sound as harsh as he planned. Kori cursed loudly.

"Yes… I also have a apartment to go home to. Auden don't you miss your home?" Kori asked bending down to fix her daughter's coat.

"I thought this was our home. We have daddy here." Auden said her little eyes filling with tears. Kori looked away ashamed of herself.

"No our home needs us. This was fun staying here but we need to go back so we can fix up our home." Kori said smiling at her daughter. She wanted to break down and cry but she just put on a fake smile.

Robin hung his head as he saw the smile on her face. She really did want to leave. Leave him. He thought to himself.

"Bye daddy! I'll see you tomorrow." Auden said. The last part wasn't even a question. She actually believed that she would.

"Bye Auden…" Robin said forcing his tears back.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you to baby."

"Goodbye" Kori said firmly and walked out of the tower not another word.

DNG

Robin sat in his office wondering what Kori was going to do he wanted to be there. He was so stupid. He loved that Auden had his name but he was mad she didn't tell him sooner. He could've been there for Auden. She could've come back to the titans when she was struggling. He would've done everything in his power to make her life peaceful.

"Robin." Raven said stepping through the door.

"Raven." Robin said picking himself up and looked at her.

"I know why Star left the first time…do you really wanna be the reason she left again?"Raven asked softly. There was a small amount of emotion on her face. Robin ran his hand through his ebony spiked locks.

"Damn Raven I hate when you're right."Robin sighed. Raven was always right. Now he knew how Beast boy felt when Raven always won the arguments they had.

"I always am. So how'd you make her leave this time?" Raven asked beginning to levitate in a sitting position.

"I called her a bitch…told her Auden was more of my daughter…" Robin said shamefully. He felt bad.

"You called her a bitch. And tried to tell her that her daughter was more yours." Raven shakes her head at him.

"You're a dumbass." She says after they sit in silence for ten minutes.

"yeah I know… I'm going out…" Robin said.

Raven didn't try to stop him.

DNG

Robin pulled up to 'in the dark'. The bouncer checked out his ID and waved him in. he wasn't there for Star. Or _Kori_ as she wanted to be called. Sure he shouldn't have called her a bitch or try and tell her that Auden was more his then hers. What the fuck was he trying to prove, besides that he was an ass.

Robin sighed and headed over to the bar forgetting that she worked at the bar.

"Eh…Hey argent." Robin said sliding the stool out so he could sit.

"Are you here for Kori…? She's on her break she'll be back soon." Argent told him and took an order real quick.

"Uh…no I'm looking for the quickest way to get drunk…" Robin admitted. Argent looked at him with a wide face.

"Why…?" Argent didn't like when Robin cut loose. That made her feel that anyone could lose hope. Robin only did this when things happened and seemed hopeless.

"Because I feel like it. Look Argent…just get me the special and keep them coming." Robin sighed as his hair lost the rest of the spike. He was wearing all black with sun glasses. He still had a identity to protect.

DNG

Robin downed several drinks before he left the bar. Good timing as it was he did get a sight of Kori. He swore and dashed through the crowd.

He bumped into a girl.

"Watch where you're going!" She spat at him.

"Sorry." He said trying to get away.

"Robbie poo?" the girl had said.

"Kitten?" Robin's head snapped back at the girl.

"In the flesh…wanna dance…?" She asked seeing that he had a lot to drink.

Robin smirked his hormones were raging and since Kori moved out he could only take that as them being over.

"How about we skip that and just get out of here." Robin said winking at her.

"Lead the way"

**HEY. Yeah you! I want you to read all of this! Review tell me what you think! Hehehe oh that Kitten. I know you hate her but so do I. I am sad to say this story will be over very soon D:. but I've got three new stories just dying to be written! So don't you fret! I'm glad you loved this story and here are some of the people I absalootly (spelt wrong) love.**

** Digimontklover:** for being there and telling me what you think! This story couldn't have been wrote without you. And I'm not just saying that. You've helped me see that people actually like my writing!

**Hey-wazup-stalker-** for putting Terra in her place. You don't steal boyfriends! It's wrong Terra...!

Terra: I know shut up about it already.

Me: geeze wake up on the wrong side of bed rock.

Terra: fuck you.

Me: Solid.

Terra: I hate puns.

Me: you're just mad that you had a rocky start with the Titans.

Terra:…*Walks away*

Me: oh yeah! Keep on rockin'!

**I have no clue what that was to be honest…**

** Ariana Jones, robstar591, Nerdyathlete, robstarfan723, and cartoonstar, thank you for reviewing I appreciate all the reviews even people I forgot to mention. But I love all of you! **


	26. Chapter 26

"Kori…?" Robin moaned to himself. He tried to roll over on his side but found that he had weight on his chest. At first he smiled thinking it was Kori and all of that was some sick dream.

Then Robin felt his face fall. It wasn't Kori…it was Kitten.

"No…" he whispered. He threw back the covers relived that he had all of his clothes on and his sun glasses were still present on his face.

"Oh hey Robbie-poo!" Kitten said waking up.

"What did we do?" Robin asked trying to make sure he didn't cheat on Starfire. Kori. Star. Kori…oh fuck it! He was going to call her Star.

"Nothing you passed out before anything could happen. Before that you were whining about Starbitch…I mean Starfire. We did absolutely nothing. I just listened while you cried. Believe me I'm not gonna lie, I tried to kiss you but she has you wrapped around her orange finger." She sneered.

"Kitten." Robin warned he didn't want anyone to bash Star like that. She was perfect and all people were was jealous.

"Sorry…whatever. Do you need a ride back to your bike?" Kitten asked standing up. She still had on her clothes as well. To Robin's relief.

"Yeah…" he sighed feeling ashamed even after he knew nothing happened. (A/n: and you thought I was gonna make him cheat on Star :P)

"Alright follow me." Kitten sighed as well. She had Robin, boy wonder, in her room and she was letting him walk away without a kiss or anything. Perhaps it was better this way, she had Fang anyways. She could finally see that Robin was in love with Starfire. It hurt her to admit that she was a better fit then herself was for Robin.

DNG

Robin walked into titans' tower feeling down. He knew that he made a mistake about even going to that club. But he wasn't thinking. Perhaps he wanted to make Star jealous, or prove that he could have any girl he wanted.

He didn't even know what he tried to do last night.

Robin literally was pouting. He wanted Star to come running to greet him and wrap him in a big hug. She would thrill about how 'glorious' it was to see him and that they should go watch some insane show she liked so much.

However that Starfire was gone. Although she was much like her old self she still wasn't the same. Being forced to grow up before you really need to sucks. He knew that first hand.

Robin sighed he felt as if he screwed up everything…well he kinda did.

DNG

Kori sat with her daughter. A month had passed since she left Titans' tower. Every night Kori hired a baby sitter and went to work. She turned her communicator off the first week because everyone kept trying to send her a message.

Kori always ignored them. She finally got tired of them calling and shut it off. Robin hadn't called once it was always Wally, Bee, Cyborg, beast boy, and Raven. She almost answered once when Raven called. But she knew better.

"Mommy? Can we go see Daddy today?" Auden asked he mother as she plays with her Starfire doll.

"Um…Auden I thought I explained why your dad and I are no longer speaking to each other." Kori said feeling herself get sadder by the minute.

"Because daddy didn't want you there any more…?" Auden pulled out her Robin doll and started playing with the two dolls.

"Yes…I can't just show up when he doesn't want me there." Kori said. Not that that was true. She knew Robin didn't mean that but that didn't mean she would forgive him. What he said hurt her bad.

"So drop me off. Please mommy! Oh please! I miss everyone!" Auden began begging.

"fine." Kori said shrinking a little bit.

DNG

Wally sat in the opps room playing a video game by himself. Robin had told the team to get ready. What they were doing they had no clue.

"sorry beast boy…you're gonna have to stay here." Raven says patting his head.

"Uh…why…?" beast boy asks glaring at his friends.

"Because…we're going to 'in the dark'" Wally says giggling.

"Bro… giggling is for girls." Beast Boy says giggling as well.

"Seriously…?"Wally rolls his eyes.

"Let's go party titans!" Cyborg whoops.

DNG

Kori walked into the tower with Auden behind her. She was nervous of what the team would say to her. But to tell the truth she was glad that Auden wanted to come here. She was beginning to struggle a little. Paying for a baby sitter every night does add up after a while.

"Hello?" Kori called stepping into the opps room.

"Star!" Beast Boy says jumping at her.

Kori lets out a scream.

"Hehe sorry." Beast Boy said sheepishly.

"No worries where is everyone?" Kori asked the red and green boy.

"Uh…at your work. It's the new hang out place especially Robin's." Beast Boy shrugs and the gets a gleam in his eye.

"Sneak me in?" He asks.

"But Auden…?" Kori says worried immediately.

"Take her with us. If she's rollin' with the titans aren't anyone gonna mess with her." He says trying to sound like Cyborg.

Kori laughs. She had to admit that if she was with the Titans that was pretty safe. Especially if she was around Robin. Robin wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"alright…" Kori says.

"Yes!" Beast Boy pumps his fist in the air. His first club!

DNG

Kori snuck Beast Boy in through the back where the workers parked their car. Beast Boy was so excited he kept jumping and changing into many different animals.

"Please don't do that in there." Kori told him, she gave him an amused smile. She didn't mind it but people tend to react to his powers rather badly.

"Awh but Kor! I'm the party animal!" Beast boy pouts.

"Yeah yeah…" Kori walked into the bar avoiding all the bartenders smoking and making out in the corners of the back room. Kori got use to this; she kinda liked the sexuality of the club. She'd never tell Robin about that. He already tried to get her to quit when she first started. She loved it here. She loved that no one thought she was naïve.

"Thanks Kori!" Beast Boy says and gives her a hug. She realized that he grew a lot in the four years she was gone.

She nodded and bent down to lace up her shoes and Beast Boy took this as a great time to look around to explore.

Kori sighed and went behind a bar trying not to look at the spikey haired guy standing in the corner. He looked familiar and she couldn't see his eyes but he was staring right at her.

She felt her breath hitch and a slow smile spilled on his lips. Tonight was going to be a long night.


	27. Chapter 27

Kori decided to take a break and head out to get some air.

She sat there feeling stupid. She missed Robin and she missed all of her friends. She missed her room and she missed not having to struggle and let Auden have whatever she wanted, to an extent. She knew that Auden missed Robin. She knew Auden missed the Tower and the titans.

Kori pulled out her phone to see if she had any messages. She didn't. The titans had stopped trying to reach her. She received the wedding invitation for Bee and Cyborg. The wedding hadn't passed and she really wanted to go but she was afraid how they would react to her. This would be the second time she left. Who knew if it was the last?

"So what's a beautiful girl like yourself standing out here by herself?" a deep familiar voice says. The voice was silky and sent shivers down her spine.

"Um…" Kori blushed and faced the owner of the voice. It was the guy with the spiky hair from inside the club.

"Sorry…I'm Richard. Friend's call me Dick…" he shrugged.

Kori smirked. Richard Grayson. The flying Graysons. Robin. She looked at his beautiful blue eyes. This was the first time she saw them. She felt like she was floating on a cloud. She wanted to lean down and kiss him like the world was going to end tomorrow.

""Actully they call you Robin." She said slyly. His pure eyes widen in surprise.

"how the hell did you know…?" he asked his eyes still wide but then he squints as if trying to figure out something.

"You told me _Richard_" she says in a teasing tone.

"Ah… where have you been…? You just up and left. You took Auden with you…may seem like a surprise to you but I miss her a lot…I miss you a lot. We all miss you guys. I want you to come back to the tower…please…Come one Kori!" Robin gets on his knees and looks up at her. He wanted her to take him back. He wanted to hold her at night. Kiss away her tears and help her raise Auden.

"No." Kori said looking away. She wasn't going back. She wouldn't.

"Then I'll go to your apartment every day. I'll visit Auden and I won't stop until you take me back. You know how I can get." Robin said. He wasn't bluffing. He would go by every day.

"Ugh! Damnit Robin you're so stubborn." She threw up her hands.

"I'm taking it that I'm wearing you down" he said taking a step towards her. She glared up at him. He was several inches taller than her so he could easily look down at her.

"Shut up Robin." She rolled her eyes and tries to get away from him.

"Awh hell no." he says. He closes the distance between them and leans down smashing his lips on hers. At first Kori didn't respond. She wasn't sure what to do. But she did know what she wanted to do. Without another hesitation she began kissing him back.

This time he let his hands wander. She kept her arms around his neck and hands in his hair. His hands slid up and down her sides. She could feel herself walking backwards to the wall, Robin leading.

Kori played with Robin's hair twisting and pulling slightly. She closed her eyes tightly. She hadn't planned on kissing him anytime soon. Not like this. They never shared a kiss like that.

Robin slipped his tongue into Kori's mouth. He wanted to wait to do this… he didn't want to rush things but he wanted her… he wanted her bad. He pressed her against the wall feeling his hormones taking over.

Her lips tasted like alcohol from the shots guys had bought for her. She smelt like her normal orange and jasmine perfume. Robin breathed her in. he loves her he wanted to show her how much he loved her. He didn't want her to go again. He couldn't let her go again.

Kori brought one hand to Robin's chest. She ran her hand up and down his chest. She loved the way they clicked even though she wasn't for this a couple of minutes ago. At least she thought it was a couple minutes ago. She completely lost track of time.

Kori smelt a spicy cologne on Robin. She loved the smell and she never smelt that on him before.

Robin knew he should stop but he didn't want to. He liked this he thought it was fun…but he knew he had to pull away.

So he did just that.

"Hey" she complains when he breaks the kiss. He chuckles and gives her a soft kiss. It was quick and she actually pouted about him breaking the kiss.

"Well…you have work I have a daughter to find…and I'll see you when you get home. And by home I mean the tower. Don't think I won't come get you." Robin said kissing her forehead then heading back into the club.

She knew she would end up going back to the tower. Not only was Auden there she wanted another kiss like that.

Damnit. She thought to herself. I always go back to Robin…maybe just once I shouldn't, she thought again. She didn't want to go back to him all the time but she loved him.

She did love him, way too much.

Oh this was so confusing! It's obvious that he liked her in Tokyo he was just being stubborn. He said they didn't have time but she fully believed that he was just afraid of a relationship. Getting close to someone and losing them…

"Oh X'hal…I left. I left him. He lost me. It must have broke his heart… I must've broken his heart. Damnit! I was so selfish. I thought of myself and only myself. Why didn't I think of him before letting my heart decided what was right." Kori says a small tear running down her face…it wasn't that she left that made her sad it was because she quit on Robin and she wondered what he thought of her.

Slowly she reached in her pocket and switched on her communicator.

A hiss sounded behind her. Kori turned just in time to see the shadow strike at her.

**Hey you. Yea you the one reading my story. I just want you to know I love you. And not Robin and Star love…eh more like…I don't know where I'm going with this. Next chapter could be the last…there may be two more chapters. I just wanted to say that I love you all and to say thanks for making this fun for me. I look forward to your reviews. **

** Love you all!**


	28. Chapter 28

Kori thrashed at the cold pain that went around her waist. The shadow had grabbed her around the waist and had thrown her around. She was use to cold but something about the shadows touch scared her. It sent bad chills down her spine. She reached onto her belt and pressed the distress button on the communicator.

Kori summoned her star bolts. She fired at the shadow. It hissed at the sudden pain and intense heat. Kori kicked her feet into the shadow and flung herself away completing a perfect back flip. A move Robin had taught her.

The shadows red eyes struck some fear into her. But she then remembered this thing was after Auden, her Auden. She wasn't not going to let it hurt her.

"HA!" She screamed and ran for the shadow. She mustered up enough fury to shoot green lasers from her eyes. The shadow easily dodged the light flowing towards it. Kori glared and shot repeatedly at the shadow. Each shot pushed the shadow away and weakened Kori.

She felt exhausted. Then she thought of Robin. That kiss was amazing. They could really have something if they tried.

She was not ready to lose that.

Kori ran toward the shadow fist raised. Her fist made contact with the shadow and immediately she froze. Being Tamaranian she didn't know cold. She had known the Shadow was cold she knew that, but she didn't know that she was capable of being in shock.

Kori felt her muscles freeze up. Her mind went into a panic state. She couldn't move and the cold began to spread all over her body. She felt depressed all of a sudden.

No thoughts could make her feel joy. She couldn't think of anything but depressing things. Robin breaking her thought. Finding Auden's real parents dead. Her fight with Robin over Auden. Finding out that Auden had the shadow bolt and was in grave danger. Knowing that her nor Robin could stop this.

She loved Auden. She loved Robin. She loved her friends. Kori wanted her life to not be complicated. She wanted to be Robin's girlfriend and Auden's mother. No she wanted to be Robin's wife. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

Thinking about becoming Robin's wife filled her with a little joy. She began feeling her body.

Auden, Kori, and Robin would be a family. A real family. Robin could say that he was her dad and not be stretching the truth. They could be a true family.

Kori smiled then pulled her arm hard. She came free.

She aimed her eyes up at the shadow and shot them at it. The shadow hissed at the heat not expecting Kori to regain her hope.

Why weren't the Titans here? She thought as she round house kicked the shadow. She knew to keep fighting so when they did get here the shadow would at least be weakened. Kori however feared she wouldn't last that long.

She could feel her Star bolts losing their power. She could still shoot them just not as much and they were getting dimmer and dimmer.

Kori didn't have time to worry she began dodging the dark energy flying at her. She was quick on her feet dodging everything the shadow threw at her.

"Starfire!" A voice came. A voice she knew so well.

Kori turned her head to face Robin.

Time seemed to stop for both lovers. Time seemed to stop for everyone. Kori felt her heart lighten. She wanted to run into his arms. She wanted to look into his blue eyes. She just wanted him period.

Robin however was frozen in shock. He couldn't cry out to warn her. It was just like his parents. He couldn't move. It was like a bad dream. Something couldn't be done.

Raven stood watching in horror. She couldn't move either. She tried. Her emotions went all out of wack. They stopped working. She couldn't move her mouth nor could she control her mind anymore.

Cyborg's human side of his mind couldn't think but the machine in him knew what was happening. He didn't like it. But to be able to function he needed both human and machine to work together. This was not the case. He was in shock and the machine could not pull him out of it. He like the others was frozen.

Terra lost control. Her hands lit slowly. She pulled a rock from the park across the street and flung it absent mindedly towards the shadow. It passed right through it and smashed into the wall behind it. Terra began to glow all over and little pebbles danced. She couldn't control it. It was like she was frozen. Mind and all. She couldn't think other then panicking thoughts. Her powers reacted dangerously to stress.

Bee moved her mouth but no sound came out. She knew what was happening. She couldn't do anything to stop it. She didn't have her stingers and her wings lay flat against her back. She felt an intense cold sweep over her. Not just on her skin but in her heart.

Wally who usually can dash into things with no fear could not move. A tear rolled down his cheeks as he watched in horror. His feet for once stopped moving all together. The only thing running on super human speed was his mind. All panicked thoughts.

Beast Boy couldn't breathe. He was holding his breath. His mind told him to respond. But when you're in a panicked state you can't react. Only watch. Finally his lungs screamed for new air. That refreshed Beast Boy. His mind jumped into action and so did his body.

"Starfire!" he screamed and turned into a polar bear. He ran forward and tried to scratch the shadow. His claws scraped against the cold energy. He did not freeze up. His claws made a scratching noise that snapped the rest of the titans out of their trance. But it was too late. (A/n: I shall tell you what happened)

_Kori turned her head to face the voice that yelled her name. that was her worst mistake. The shadow shot cold energy right at her. The cold energy hit her right in the heart. She didn't even get a chance to scream. She fell. And hit the ground hard. Things began getting blurry, fast._

Robin ran over to Kori who was lying on the ground.

"No."

**Oh I'm evil. Cliffie! So review! Don't worry their will sequel. I'm glad you like this. That makes me super happy. I might make a new story called march of the Titans. A more serious story of the titans negative problems. Romance drama and tragedy. Oh and check out my new story Footloose! It is indeed a TT fic! **


	29. memories

"No!" Robin shouted over and over again. He held Kori's limp body to his chest. He rocked her and whispered promises he knew he probably wouldn't be able to keep.

"Kori…wake up…if you wake up we can…we can…um…we can get married. I don't know when but I promise that I'd always listen to you and never push you away. I'd always go along with what you say! I'd let you do whatever you want. You can get any job you want! I won't tell you no. I'll spoil you and Auden. And maybe down the road we can give Auden a little sister…or brother. I know I screwed up. But please don't die. There's so much I wanna tell you. Do you wanna know the reason I always catch you in battle? Well here it is, I always catch you because I couldn't catch my parents. This time I could catch someone I love and not see them suffer the same fate. Wanna know why I always wanna sit by you? It's because I love being around you. You are my shining star… Want to know why I drop everything for you, why I would crawl to the ends of the world for you? Because I love you! I always have even since day one. Want to know why I'm obsessed with slade? It was because you almost got hurt. I didn't want to feel like my heart was falling right along with you. I never wanted to feel that way again…but I do. I feel like my heart is fading just like yours. Wake up and I'll tell you so much more. Just…don't die okay?" Robin cried. His tears falling from his darkened blue eyes. He was in love with her. Truly deeply in love with her. He closed his eyes and saw his parents falling again. He heard the snap of the rope. He heard the crunch of their bones. He saw their young faces frozen in shock. He saw his mother reaching up to him before she fell, a desperate attempt to save her family. He wouldn't be able to save them anyways. The flying Graysons would've all died. He would always blame himself, he would never fully get rid of the guilt, and if Starfire dies today, he would never be able to live with himself.

He wanted her forever and always. He wouldn't ever cheat he wouldn't ever leave. He'd stay with her. He'd care for her and Auden. They would never have to struggle. There were his family.

"I wish this were all a dream. Please be a dream. Let me wake up in my bed with you next to me. Let my heart not feel this…this feeling anymore. Starfire…I think it's awesome how you shoot Starbolts…" he began…then he remembered the alien planet.

"_Everything is not okay…we are not okay I fear we will never be okay again…and you will not tell me how you feel." Starfire said her back facing a very nervous boy wonder._

"_Uh..ee…I'm not very good at that." Robin confessed pulling at his cape collar._

_Starfire sniffled and turned to face him. "Do earth boys come with some sort of manual?" She asked with a straight face._

_Robin smiled at her fondly. "that would make things easier." He admitted. He knew that he wasn't good at feelings but he wanted to try for Star. His Star._

_Starfire walks over to him, her face illuminated by the fire next to them. "How am I to know what you think of me?" She asked sadly._

"_Starfire." He said deeply, letting out a breath as he said her name. he let his posture slack and he slumped his shoulders. "I think…" he paused putting a gloved finger under his chin. "Uh…it's awesome… the way you shoot starbolts." He said his hand stretched outward._

"_Yes?...and?" Starfire grinned her green eyes filling with hearts._

"_It's uh…also cool that you're brave and the strongest girl ever." He meant to say that he loved how she brightened the room. He meant to say how she brightened his day every day. But he didn't say that. To risky. _

"_And you do not mind having a girl that is a friend?" the red head asked inching closer._

_Robin held her hands with his own and smiled at her looking deep into her beautiful green eyes. "Mind it? I uh actually I kinda-" he was interrupted by the creature that stalked them._

"And I think it's also pretty cool that you're brave and the strongest girl ever." He told her. He loved the way her eyes lit up back at that cave.

"As long as we're together…we'll be okay." He told Kori kissing her forehead.

_Robin and Starfire ran from the armor plated monster. They came to a ledge then turned around to see the monster approaching quickly._

_Robin and Star turned to the ledge. Starfire had a worried look on her face._

"_As long as we're together we'll be okay." The ebony haired boy told her. She gave him a smile then jumped. The monster toppled with them._

_Moments pass then the two future lovers flew up an landed on another cliff. Starfire broke out into a huge smile._

"_Robin." She said lovingly. The hugged each other glad to be by each other's side._

"_He ya'll!" Cyborg says waving up at them. Robin didn't let go of Star's waist._

"Were you just going to leave without saying goodbye?" Robin once again held her close against him. This reminded him of when her sister Blackfire came to visit.

"_She will be a better titan then I ever was…" Starfire says sadly lifting off the roof of titans' tower._

"_Were you just going to leave without saying goodbye?" Robin asked walking forward out of the shadows. Starfire faces him with sad eyes._

_The red head hugs herself and lands in front of him feeling small and useless. She looks up at him ashamed that he caught her trying to leave. "Robin…I-" Starfire looks behind Robin and gasps causing him to turn around._

_Robin tries to shield himself with his cape but is blasted back by this green sticky rope substance. The rope substance whips around and ties up Starfire dragging her back to the flying ship._

_Robin get's up and charges towards Star. He almost get's a hold of her boot but she was lifted beyond reach._

He sighed. "No one could ever take your place." No one ever could. He was reminded of the morning after her sister was arrested.

_Robin walked up to the red head sitting alone on the roof. He sat down next to her._

"_Hey…how are you doing?" he asked concerned._

_Star puts her head down. "I am…sad for my sister." She says quietly. _

"_And for yourself?" Robin prodded._

"_I am just glad that the truth was discovered before I was replaced." She didn't dare look at him as she said this._

…_but if she did she would've saw the hurt on Robin's face. "What are you talking about?" he asked her surprised._

"_Well you…everyone was having such fun with her and then Cyborg said-" Star moved her fingers nervously._

"_Look your sister was intresting but she could never take your place." Robin said softly. He loved her there was no way her sister could take her place. _

_A small smile played on Robin's lips. He always had a soft spot for the red head. "No one could ever take your place." He told her hoping his smile didn't reveal his true feelings._

_Star closed her eyes and gave him a small smile. What he said filled her heart with joy, perhaps he did love her._

_The two teens sat together and watched the sun set, not talking, just enjoying each other's company._

"Are you okay…?" Robin asked Kori's still body. He was remembering something else.

_Robin looked above to see Starfire being blasted by a pink and a blue bomb. He slowed down so he could catch her._

_He caught her hand and pulled her onto the R-cycle._

"_Are you okay?" he asked her speeding up._

_Her hair flew behind them in a bright streak. "I am now." _

Robin thought of Kori's cotton candy machine. "Cotton candy?" he asked her.

_Starfire and Robin sat on the Farris wheel watching the fireworks._

_Star gasped. "Ah…beautiful…" she turned to Robin. "Tell me again what they are called." Star asked._

"_Fireworks." Robin said a small smile on his lips._

_Star looked back up at the sky._

"_On my home planet such explosions meant the gardanions were attacking. You are certain earth is not under attack?" Star asked worry laced in her voice._

"_Positive." He said laughing a little. "Cotton candy?" he waved the pink food at her._

_She looked at it with uncertainty. "the last time I ate a ball of cotton it was white…" she closed one eye showing disgust._

_Robin smiled at her. "This is different." He plucked off a big piece and threw it in his mouth._

_Star looked uncertain for a small second then smiled. She plucked a piece of the cotton candy._

"_Mmm." She said smiling at the taste. "Oh! It vanished." She said her eyes opening wide._

"_Yeah-h-h." he laughed while saying it. "It'll do that."_

"_When I first came to this planet I did not think I would ever fit in. earth was full of strange things. But now I see that-" Star began but was cut off by Robin's excited yelling. She wasn't upset at being cut off she loved seeing Robin enjoy himself._

"_HERE COMES THE FINALLY! YEAH!" Robin leaned forward. "Wooo hoo-hoo! Yeah! Amazing!" Robin leaned back smiling._

_Starfire's eyes filled with hearts. She was in love with the clueless boy wonder._

"_-Earth is full of amazing things too." She smiled at him._

"_Best planet I've ever been to." He told her. Then a giant monster came in and grabbed Star._

"_STARFIRE!" he screamed._

"This mask makes me look very mysterious." He said, almost a whisper.

_Starfire gasped. Her sister leaned down near Robin's face. "And that mask makes you look very mysterious."_

"_So beloved sister!" Starfire says stepping in-between Black fire and Robin. "What brings you to earth." Starfire put on a fake smile._

Robin shook his head a small smile playing on his lips. He could never tell if Star was jealous or if she was just being a good friend.

"Thanks but I needed to figure out why slade needed that chip." Robin said thinking of a new memory.

"_Thanks but I needed to figure out why slade needed that chip." Robin said facing a disappointed Starfire. _

_Very quickly she brightened up. "Agreed. And perhaps if you were to take a break the answers would be easier to..-" her face dropped as Robin interrupted her._

"_I can't." he said sadly. "You almost got hurt next time it could be worse. He's planning something I have to find out what." he placed his finger on the door control._

"_But Robin I am sure that-" Star was cut off by the door shutting in her face._

So many memories…so little time.

Robin looked at his friends fighting the shadow. The shadow passed by them and on to Auden.

"Get away from her!" Robin shouted. It reminded him of something.

"_Get away from her!" Robin shouted when Mad Mod got close to Star's face._

Auden screamed loudly. The scream sounded much like Starfire's when they were on the Alien planet.

"Starfire!"

"_Starfire." He screamed as they fell. The rocks they had been standing on had collapsed._

"_Robin!" She screamed reaching for him. He was so close yet so far. As always._

_Robin jumped from rock to rock landing on a stable one. Starfire began pulling herself up on a rock. She didn't see the rock cracking. Robin however did._

"_Starfire FLY!" He screamed at her._

_Her eyes were already wide but they grew wider. "I cannot!" _

"_What?!" he felt panicked. His chest began tightening. He began to feel like his heart was slipping. Then she fell. His heart fell along with her._

_Suddenly a scream pearced his ears. He had never heard a scream like that. He jumped after her._

Auden froze in the corner as the shadow approached. "No!" she screamed she wanted to run and hide.

"_**Away!"**_Auden screamed at the shadow. At first it didn't do something but then it began to fall back.

"_**Away! Go Away! Away!" **_Auden kept repeating. The shadow began being pushed back forcefully.

"_**Away! Away! Away! Leave me alone!" **_Auden screamed and when that last command was given the shadow disappeared.

Auden ran over to her father. "Daddy! _**Mommy!**_" Auden looked down at her pale mother. Robin could no longer hear Kori's heart.

Robin let his tears fall once more.

"_**Mommy! Wake up! Come back! You cannot leave!" **_Auden had power in her voice. (A/n: remember when raven said she screamed the shadow away?)

Kori's skin turned a livelier color than the gray she had before. Robin opened his mouth in shock. The other titans sat there not sure how to react. Robin was glad they didn't say anything.

"_**Mommy!" **_ Auden cried.

"Auden say Koriand'r. repeat it over and over" Robin said.

"_**Koriand'r. Koriand'r. Koriand'r. Koriand'r wake up!" **_Auden shouted along with Robin. Robin began hearing Kori's heartbeat.

"_**Koriand'r! Wake up! Don't leave! Come back…! Koriand'r!" **_Auden chanted the wind began to blow and Kori sucked in a breath.

"Robin…?" A small voice called.

Robin looked down. Kori laid there breathing her green eyes wide.

"Yes…" Robin choked.

"Did you mean everything you said? Getting married and all?" She asked tears in her eyes. She heard everything he said. But it was so unlike him she thought she was dreaming it.

"Yes…Yes!" He grips her in a hug letting his tears spill.

**So after the wedding there will be a alternative an alternative ending that will blow you away. So please review! I love you all. And if you haven't looked at my footloose ff then go see it! **_**  
**_


	30. Chapter 30

2 months later. Epilog.

Robin stood on the roof of titans' tower trying to get a break from all of the crazy titans down stairs. Kori being one of them.

Robin was in his tux. Black with a blue tie. Along with his ever present mask. The theme for Bee and Cy's wedding was colors. Blue and yellow. So every girl wore yellow and every guy had a blue tie. Kori's idea. It had got the young couple to stop bickering about what color what theme…blah blah blah.

Robin hoped when he had his wedding that it wouldn't be so crazy. Robin ran his hands fingers through his hair. His wedding. He hoped him and Kori would make it that far. He had no doubt that they would. They seemed perfect for each other.

The sun was just rising and all of the titans were once again at titans' west. Robin didn't want anything to do with the strung out bride and the moody groom.

Kori was Bee's made of honor. Beast Boy was going to be Cy's best man until Raven didn't want to be the made of honor. That meant Robin had to do everything. Plan the bachelor party (with wally's help of course) and make sure everything went smoothly.

The bachelor party went smooth and with Bee's orders, no strippers. Robin was more than happy to agree, after the look Kori gave him. Then when they were planning the bachelorette party it was Robin's turn to give Kori that same look. He did not wanna have to beat up a stripper. Though he would if he had to.

Kori still worked at the club but now only on weekdays giving her two days to relax or fight crime. Not that she minded she loved being with her friends again.

Wally officially moved out of Titans tower and got an apartment very close by so he could fight crime with them. Jinx moved in and she convinced Wally to get a job. Surprisingly he did it without arguing. He was just happy to have her back. Not that he'd tell anyone that.

Argent still worked at the club with Kori watching over her and making sure no guys hit on her, Robin's orders. Now Argent and Aqua lad had been going out for a month and they seemed perfect together.

Auden had been training with Kori learning to fly and shoot her shadow bolts. Kori was afraid to teach her to use her powers in fear that it would attract more shadows but Robin knew that if it did they would be prepared.

"Robin?" Kori asked walking up to the sulking boy wonder. He wasn't a boy more of a man now. Kori could see that now, she had a better reason for staying and it wasn't because of Auden. It was because he changed. She thought that he could be immature at times as anyone could but now she saw the man she knew he would turn into.

She was in love with the boy she once knew and the man that grew up from that boy she once knew.

"Yes Kori?" He turned around and sucked in a breath. She had on a mini dress. Yellow of course, but the dress its self wasn't short.

The dress had yellow sparkle lace over the yellow silk underneath. In the middle of the dress had a yellow ribbon in place. The top of the dress was the same fabric as the bottom. The dress was strapless and showed off her tan shoulders. She had bee earrings and her hair was down her bangs braided together in the back her tips of her hair curled. She wore the same yellow heals that she did to her party.

"Wow Kori…you look…" he couldn't think of the right word to describe her. She was so beautiful.

"Good I hope." She laughed at him.

"Of course! Better! You look pretty! I mean beautiful! Grr! I mean stunning! Absolutely breath taking." He said blushing like he would before she left.

She giggled at him being flustered. This was how he use to act around her. News flash titans Robin is not as smooth as he leads on.

"Thank you Robin you look very…pretty to." She laughs as he puts on a face of pure terror.

Kori walked over to him and plucked his mask off fast.

"Hey!" he complained. He may have shown a few people his eyes but he wasn't comfortable with showing the all the titans his eyes, not yet anyways.

"You look handsome without it. Don't get me wrong I think you're very sexy with it on" Robin blushed as she said sexy. The old Starfire wouldn't even know that word exist let alone what it meant.

"T-thank you" he said rubbing his neck.

"So will you not wear this…please Robin" Kori gave him the look but he resisted.

"I want to wear this sorry Kori." He shrugged and put it back on.

She pouted hoping he would change his mind.

"None of that." He told her laughing. "Now com'er" He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. Four heads peaked out of the door.

"Yeah I guarantee their gonna get married." Argent said laughing.

"Totally." Jinx said. She wasn't much for romantic stuff that's what made her and Wally perfect for each other, but she thought they were very good together.

"I can't wait." Raven said sarcastically. She was pretty excited for Robin and Kori but she had enough wedding for a while.

"Oh you know you're excited!" Bee said clapping.

"Shh!" The three other girls shushed Bee viciously.

"Uh…Robin did you hear that?" Kori asked looking around the roof.

"Yeah…Bee, Argent, Raven, and Jinx you can come out now.

"Great going." Raven says rolling her eyes at the girls.

"Don't you have a wedding to get ready for?" Jinx asked Bee.

Bee's eyes got wide. "Omigawd we have to get to the garden and fast!" with that the girls took off, including Kori, leaving Robin to himself and his thoughts.

"Yeah…I'm going to marry that girl."

**So I decided that I will give you another epilog just so you know lol. Be back tomorrow with the wedding and the alternative ending if you're lucky! Review! Love you all!**


	31. Chapter 31

Cyborg stood in front of many people. Not just titans but normal friends that they made along their life.

Cyborg was very nervous. His stomach was in knots and his fingers, even if they were metal, he could feel their numbness. He was sweating bullets and he looked at his best man. Robin smiled as if to give him support. He knew how nerve racking this must be for him.

The mechanical man smiled a nervous smile then snapped his head to the aisle. Any moment now Karen, Bee, was going to be walking down that aisle. He was excited. He couldn't wait for her to move into titans' tower with him and they can fight crime together.

Wally sat very still for the first time in his life. Wally was thinking about ways to make this reception perfect… he wanted people to laugh and enjoy themselves. Just like the boys did at the bachelor party.

_Robin cracked open his eight beer and was doing parkor across the private bar in their room. He wasn't the only one drinking. Cyborg had been drinking but the alcohol only affected his human side._

_Beast boy had a few beers but Cyborg knew he was young and Raven wouldn't be a happy camper if she found out they let him drink. They did not want to face an angry Raven it was bad enough with two violet eyes glaring at you but what about four red ones?_

_Aqua lad had drank way to much he passed out and basically slept through the party which lead to four very immature boys drawing boobs on his forehead and cheeks. Poor him._

_Wally wasn't affected by the alcohol he moved to fast for the alcohol to even try and take an effect on him. No matter how much he drank all he would get was this tingly feeling. Wally thought it was a good idea to do this karaoke machine in the lobby. All the boys went along with it._

"_Helllloooooo vegas!" Wally screamed into the mic. _

_Girls cheered and Cyborg began to wobble._

"_Okay guys you know the rules. Once you pick a song you read the words…no foul language and stuff." A guy in pin striped pants said._

"_Wait…! Here man take the camera! Make sure you get it." Wally told the D.J_

"_You got it man." The D.J told him._

_Wally picked the song…_

_The song began to play and girls screamed recognizing the tune._

"_You know you love me, I know you care. Just shout whenever, and I'll be there. You are my love, you are my heart. And we will never, ever, ever be apart" Robin sang off key not really caring about what he was singing at the moment. He looked right into the camera, winking and thrusting._

"_Are we an item? Girl, quit playin'. We're just friends, what are you sayin'? Said there's another, and looked right in my eyes. My first love broke my heart for the first time" Beast boy sang feeling like he was back in Tokyo. Fan girls screamed and jumped. Some even swooned._

"_And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh. Like baby, baby, baby, no. Like baby, baby, baby, oh. I thought you'd always be mine, mine." The five boys sang pumping out their chest like heart beats and pointing to the crowd like they were some type of by band._

"_Baby, baby, baby, oh. Like baby, baby, baby, no. Like baby, baby, baby, oh. I thought you'd always be mine, mine." The boys sang together dancing and being super stupid._

_The crowd whistled and cat called at them. _

"_For you, I would have done whatever. And I just can't believe we're here together. And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you. I'll buy you anything; I'll buy you any ring." Wally sings getting really into it._

"_And I'm in pieces, baby fix me. And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream. I'm goin' down, down, down, down. And I just can't believe my first love won't be around" Cyborg said moon walking across the stage._

"_And I'm like baby, baby, baby, oh. Like baby, baby, baby, no. Like baby, baby, baby, oh. I thought you'd always be mine, mine. Baby, baby, baby, oh. Like baby, baby, baby, no. Like baby, baby, baby, oh. I thought you'd always be mine, mine." The boys side stepped and wobbled grinning like fools completely forgetting they were being tapped._

"_When I was 16, I had my first love. There was nobody that compared to my baby. And nobody came between us who could ever come above. She had me going crazy, oh I was starstruck. She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks." Robin and Wally rap jumping up and down like they were high._

"_She made my heart pound. I skip a beat when I see her in the street. And at the tower on the training grounds. But I really wanna see her on a weekend. She know she got me dazin' 'cause she was so amazin'. And now my heart is breakin' but I just keep on sayin'" Cyborg and Beast Boy raped bumping into each other._

"_Baby, baby, baby, oh. Like baby, baby, baby, no. Like baby, baby, baby, oh. I thought you'd always be mine, mine. Baby, baby, baby, oh. Like baby, baby, baby, no. Like baby, baby, baby, oh. I thought you'd always be mine, mine." The boys sang off key and super loud. The screaming girls didn't mind._

"_I'm all gone" Wally sang. While the others sang; "Yeah, yeah, yeah, Yeah, yeah, yeah" over and over._

"_Now I'm all gone" Beast Boy sang smiling like a clown. He began changing into all kinds of animals._

"_Now I'm all gone" Cyborg screamed. He flexed his mechanical muscles and smiled._

"_Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, gone" Robin sang flipping his drooping hair._

"_I'm gone." They all finished in a high voice. The crowd went wild._

_Wally had then ordered hot wings and they stuffed their faces, they kept their promise to their girlfriends that there would be no strippers…so they got a giant panda. _

Wally knew that Cyborg was super nervous and he wanted to be there for his friend. He was happy for Cy and Bee but he couldn't help wonder if he and Jinx would make it this far. He hoped so, he really did. He was in love with that pink haired bitch…witch…either way he was in love with her and he wanted to be her everything from now on and forever.

Beast Boy stood behind Robin. He was excited for Cyborg as well but he couldn't help but think he was losing his best friend. Sure he knew that Cyborg wasn't like that but he didn't want too even risk losing his best friend. But then he felt selfish. Cyborg was in love with Bee. Just like he was with Raven. Then he wondered if they would ever get married or if they would ever even confess their love for each other. He was more than ready…he doubted if Raven ever will be. Then his thoughts wandered to Terra. Terra who betrayed them. Terra who saved them. Terra who turned to stone. And Terra who came back hoping they would take her back. He wondered what she thought of him.

Robin smiled at all the titans in the audience. That made him proud. He thought back to when they first started giving out communicators. He could handle being the leader of 4 but almost a hundred people? Yeah he was Robin, leader of the teen titans. Titans west. Not east south north and west. Not to mention the titans in between. Robin did like it though he felt as if he was running one of the best corporations in the United States. He felt successful.

Robin felt stupid for thinking about business at a wedding. So instantly his thoughts went to Kori, Starfire. His Starfire. He had every right to say that. He had every right to claim Auden. They were his family. He may not have Kori as his wife but he would he just knew it. And until then he would cherish both of his girls. He would shower them with love and spoil them to their hearts content. He would buy Kori the best ring he could find and he'd give her a fairy tale wedding. He just knew that everything was going to be perfect.

Aqua lad wasn't thinking about his wedding. How could he? He and Toni, as she liked to be called now, were only dating for a month. Surely he wanted to have a future with her but he didn't want to think about that, not yet anyways.

Suddenly breaking the akaward silence a peaceful tune starts to play and the aisle. Kori and Raven walked down holding their yellow lilies and blue butterfly flowers. Raven was wearing the same color as Kori but did not have Bee earrings on.

Then came the flower girl. Auden. She had on a yellow sun dress with bees going up the sides and around the skirt. Everyone awed as Auden skipped down the aisle tossing pettles.

Then came Bee. Her dress was strapless with twinkling lights spiraling up the skirt. She had in a blue flower clip in her hair and a yellow diamond bee necklace. She walked up the mossy aisle and looked all around her. She loved the trees hanging low and adding shade over the audience.

Cyborg stood in a large gazebo smiling like fool. She returned his smile and there were tears in her eyes. Next Toni and Jinx came waltzing down the aisle.

People smiled and pointed as Teether was waddling down the aisle carrying the rings.

DNG

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

All the titans waited in silence…

"I DO!" Someone screamed. Everyone gasped and turned and looked at the dark skinned guy standing in the back.

"Mal?!" Karen looked horrified.

Suddenly everyone started blinking.

"we have to go team." Robin said to his four. Then realized something…he smiled evily.

"Titans-" Robin started…

"GO!" Everyone shouted taking off. Billy didn't know what was in store for him.

**The end! Or is it. Lol. This story is coming to an end but I will give you an alternative ending and I'm sorry my second chapter for footloose is running late. Please review and don't lose interest! Love you all! Thanks for reading! Maybe if I work hard and get off tumblr I can write the alternative ending!**


	32. Chapter 32

Alternative ending… (I know that you read this already but bare with me till the end!

"Starfire!" A voice came. A voice she knew so well.

Kori turned her head to face Robin.

Time seemed to stop for both lovers. Time seemed to stop for everyone. Kori felt her heart lighten. She wanted to run into his arms. She wanted to look into his blue eyes. She just wanted him period.

Robin however was frozen in shock. He couldn't cry out to warn her. It was just like his parents. He couldn't move. It was like a bad dream. Something couldn't be done.

Raven stood watching in horror. She couldn't move either. She tried. Her emotions went all out of wack. They stopped working. She couldn't move her mouth nor could she control her mind anymore.

Cyborg's human side of his mind couldn't think but the machine in him knew what was happening. He didn't like it. But to be able to function he needed both human and machine to work together. This was not the case. He was in shock and the machine could not pull him out of it. He like the others was frozen.

Terra lost control. Her hands lit slowly. She pulled a rock from the park across the street and flung it absent mindedly towards the shadow. It passed right through it and smashed into the wall behind it. Terra began to glow all over and little pebbles danced. She couldn't control it. It was like she was frozen. Mind and all. She couldn't think other then panicking thoughts. Her powers reacted dangerously to stress.

Bee moved her mouth but no sound came out. She knew what was happening. She couldn't do anything to stop it. She didn't have her stingers and her wings lay flat against her back. She felt an intense cold sweep over her. Not just on her skin but in her heart.

Wally who usually can dash into things with no fear could not move. A tear rolled down his cheeks as he watched in horror. His feet for once stopped moving all together. The only thing running on super human speed was his mind. All panicked thoughts.

Beast Boy couldn't breathe. He was holding his breath. His mind told him to respond. But when you're in a panicked state you can't react. Only watch. Finally his lungs screamed for new air. That refreshed Beast Boy. His mind jumped into action and so did his body.

"Starfire!" he screamed and turned into a polar bear. He ran forward and tried to scratch the shadow. His claws scraped against the cold energy. He did not freeze up. His claws made a scratching noise that snapped the rest of the titans out of their trance. But it was too late.

_Kori turned her head to face the voice that yelled her name. that was her worst mistake. The shadow shot cold energy right at her. The cold energy hit her right in the heart. She didn't even get a chance to scream. She fell. And hit the ground hard. Things began getting blurry, fast._

Robin ran over to Kori who was lying on the ground.

"No."

"No!" Robin shouted over and over again. He held Kori's limp body to his chest. He rocked her and whispered promises he knew he probably wouldn't be able to keep.

"Kori…wake up…if you wake up we can…we can…um…we can get married. I don't know when but I promise that I'd always listen to you and never push you away. I'd always go along with what you say! I'd let you do whatever you want. You can get any job you want! I won't tell you no. I'll spoil you and Auden. And maybe down the road we can give Auden a little sister…or brother. I know I screwed up. But please don't die. There's so much I wanna tell you. Do you wanna know the reason I always catch you in battle? Well here it is, I always catch you because I couldn't catch my parents. This time I could catch someone I love and not see them suffer the same fate. Wanna know why I always wanna sit by you? It's because I love being around you. You are my shining star… Want to know why I drop everything for you, why I would crawl to the ends of the world for you? Because I love you! I always have even since day one. Want to know why I'm obsessed with slade? It was because you almost got hurt. I didn't want to feel like my heart was falling right along with you. I never wanted to feel that way again…but I do. I feel like my heart is fading just like yours. Wake up and I'll tell you so much more. Just…don't die okay?" Robin cried. His tears falling from his darkened blue eyes. He was in love with her. Truly deeply in love with her. He closed his eyes and saw his parents falling again. He heard the snap of the rope. He heard the crunch of their bones. He saw their young faces frozen in shock. He saw his mother reaching up to him before she fell, a desperate attempt to save her family. He wouldn't be able to save them anyways. The flying Graysons would've all died. He would always blame himself, he would never fully get rid of the guilt, and if Starfire dies today, he would never be able to live with himself.

He wanted her forever and always. He wouldn't ever cheat he wouldn't ever leave. He'd stay with her. He'd care for her and Auden. They would never have to struggle. There were his family.

"I wish this were all a dream. Please be a dream. Let me wake up in my bed with you next to me. Let my heart not feel this…this feeling anymore. Starfire…I think it's awesome how you shoot Starbolts…" he began…then he remembered the alien planet.

_"__Everything is not okay…we are not okay I fear we will never be okay again…and you will not tell me how you feel." Starfire said her back facing a very nervous boy wonder._

_"__Uh..ee…I'm not very good at that." Robin confessed pulling at his cape collar._

_Starfire sniffled and turned to face him. "Do earth boys come with some sort of manual?" She asked with a straight face._

_Robin smiled at her fondly. "that would make things easier." He admitted. He knew that he wasn't good at feelings but he wanted to try for Star. His Star._

_Starfire walks over to him, her face illuminated by the fire next to them. "How am I to know what you think of me?" She asked sadly._

_"__Starfire." He said deeply, letting out a breath as he said her name. he let his posture slack and he slumped his shoulders. "I think…" he paused putting a gloved finger under his chin. "Uh…it's awesome… the way you shoot starbolts." He said his hand stretched outward._

_"__Yes?...and?" Starfire grinned her green eyes filling with hearts._

_"__It's uh…also cool that you're brave and the strongest girl ever." He meant to say that he loved how she brightened the room. He meant to say how she brightened his day every day. But he didn't say that. To risky._

_"__And you do not mind having a girl that is a friend?" the red head asked inching closer._

_Robin held her hands with his own and smiled at her looking deep into her beautiful green eyes. "Mind it? I uh actually I kinda-" he was interrupted by the creature that stalked them._

_"And I think it's also pretty cool that you're brave and the strongest girl ever." He told her. He loved the way her eyes lit up back at that cave._

"As long as we're together…we'll be okay." He told Kori kissing her forehead.

Robin and Starfire ran from the armor plated monster. They came to a ledge then turned around to see the monster approaching quickly.

Robin and Star turned to the ledge. Starfire had a worried look on her face.

"As long as we're together we'll be okay." The ebony haired boy told her. She gave him a smile then jumped. The monster toppled with them.

Moments pass then the two future lovers flew up an landed on another cliff. Starfire broke out into a huge smile.

"Robin." She said lovingly. The hugged each other glad to be by each other's side.

"He ya'll!" Cyborg says waving up at them. Robin didn't let go of Star's waist.

"Were you just going to leave without saying goodbye?" Robin once again held her close against him. This reminded him of when her sister Blackfire came to visit.

_"__She will be a better titan then I ever was…" Starfire says sadly lifting off the roof of titans' tower._

_"__Were you just going to leave without saying goodbye?" Robin asked walking forward out of the shadows. Starfire faces him with sad eyes._

_The red head hugs herself and lands in front of him feeling small and useless. She looks up at him ashamed that he caught her trying to leave. "Robin…I-" Starfire looks behind Robin and gasps causing him to turn around._

_Robin tries to shield himself with his cape but is blasted back by this green sticky rope substance. The rope substance whips around and ties up Starfire dragging her back to the flying ship._

_Robin get's up and charges towards Star. He almost get's a hold of her boot but she was lifted beyond reach._

He sighed. "No one could ever take your place." No one ever could. He was reminded of the morning after her sister was arrested.

_Robin walked up to the red head sitting alone on the roof. He sat down next to her._

_"__Hey…how are you doing?" he asked concerned._

_Star puts her head down. "I am…sad for my sister." She says quietly._

_"__And for yourself?" Robin prodded._

_"__I am just glad that the truth was discovered before I was replaced." She didn't dare look at him as she said this._

…_but if she did she would've saw the hurt on Robin's face. "What are you talking about?" he asked her surprised._

_"__Well you…everyone was having such fun with her and then Cyborg said-" Star moved her fingers nervously._

_"__Look your sister was intresting but she could never take your place." Robin said softly. He loved her there was no way her sister could take her place._

_A small smile played on Robin's lips. He always had a soft spot for the red head. "No one could ever take your place." He told her hoping his smile didn't reveal his true feelings._

_Star closed her eyes and gave him a small smile. What he said filled her heart with joy, perhaps he did love her._

_The two teens sat together and watched the sun set, not talking, just enjoying each other's company._

"Are you okay…?" Robin asked Kori's still body. He was remembering something else.

_Robin looked above to see Starfire being blasted by a pink and a blue bomb. He slowed down so he could catch her._

_He caught her hand and pulled her onto the R-cycle._

"_Are you okay?" he asked her speeding up._

_Her hair flew behind them in a bright streak. "I am now."_

Robin thought of Kori's cotton candy machine. "Cotton candy?" he asked her.

_Starfire and Robin sat on the Farris wheel watching the fireworks._

_Star gasped. "Ah…beautiful…" she turned to Robin. "Tell me again what they are called." Star asked._

"_Fireworks." Robin said a small smile on his lips._

_Star looked back up at the sky._

"_On my home planet such explosions meant the gardanions were attacking. You are certain earth is not under attack?" Star asked worry laced in her voice._

"_Positive." He said laughing a little. "Cotton candy?" he waved the pink food at her._

_She looked at it with uncertainty. "the last time I ate a ball of cotton it was white…" she closed one eye showing disgust._

_Robin smiled at her. "This is different." He plucked off a big piece and threw it in his mouth._

_Star looked uncertain for a small second then smiled. She plucked a piece of the cotton candy._

"_Mmm." She said smiling at the taste. "Oh! It vanished." She said her eyes opening wide._

"_Yeah-h-h." he laughed while saying it. "It'll do that."_

"_When I first came to this planet I did not think I would ever fit in. earth was full of strange things. But now I see that-" Star began but was cut off by Robin's excited yelling. She wasn't upset at being cut off she loved seeing Robin enjoy himself._

"_HERE COMES THE FINALLY! YEAH!" Robin leaned forward. "Wooo hoo-hoo! Yeah! Amazing!" Robin leaned back smiling._

_Starfire's eyes filled with hearts. She was in love with the clueless boy wonder._

"_-Earth is full of amazing things too." She smiled at him._

"_Best planet I've ever been to." He told her. Then a giant monster came in and grabbed Star._

"_STARFIRE!" he screamed._

"This mask makes me look very mysterious." He said, almost a whisper.

_Starfire gasped. Her sister leaned down near Robin's face. "And that mask makes you look very mysterious."_

"_So beloved sister!" Starfire says stepping in-between Black fire and Robin. "What brings you to earth." Starfire put on a fake smile._

Robin shook his head a small smile playing on his lips. He could never tell if Star was jealous or if she was just being a good friend.

"Thanks but I needed to figure out why slade needed that chip." Robin said thinking of a new memory.

"_Thanks but I needed to figure out why slade needed that chip." Robin said facing a disappointed Starfire._

_Very quickly she brightened up. "Agreed. And perhaps if you were to take a break the answers would be easier to..-" her face dropped as Robin interrupted her._

"_I can't." he said sadly. "You almost got hurt next time it could be worse. He's planning something I have to find out what." he placed his finger on the door control._

"_But Robin I am sure that-" Star was cut off by the door shutting in her face._

So many memories…so little time.

Robin cradled her in his arms sobbing.

"Please be a dream…please be a dream…please be a dream…please be a dr-"

(A/N: switching to first person)

I shot up quickly feeling my head throb. My eyes show little annoying blue dots. I blink a few times then lay my head back on my desk…all just a dream…all just a dream.

No! Did that mean Kori wasn't here?! Did that mean Auden wasn't real? Did he not have a family?

"No I couldn't have imagined that. They were too real. I couldn't. Could I? Did I miss Starfire that much to make her up? Did I want a family that bad that I made them up? Did I make the shadow bolt up? Could I have?" I pace around my desk waiting for an answer but to scared to ask. Yes me Robin leader of the teen titans…scared…afraid, being a coward. Me Boy wonder being so stupid but can you blame me. What I had in that dream…what I could've had…?

"Yo Robin!" Cyborg yells up to me.

"What?!" I scream back.

"Get down here and help us decorate for Auden's party."

"Auden?!" I jumped up grinning from ear to ear.

"Duh…" Beast Boy says.

"Alright…" I say trying to calm myself…

That means I didn't show Auden her room…I still have my family.

"So hurry up boy wonder Kori's leaving in a few minutes for the mall." Cyborg yells.

I fling open my door and run down stairs like a child on Christmas morning. I still have my family. I guess with time things do change but maybe…it's for the better.

Past, present, and future…are all connected. Things do change maybe for the worse but if I'm not mistaken when things seemed to be the worse the titans always overcome it…there will always be a time when things are bad and even when time its self changes things you can't look back you must keep going regardless-

"Yo you spiky haired midget get down here!" the one and only Wally West yells.

"Okay!" I scream and all I can think about is Kori as I run down the remaining stairs. Fuck change keep moving.

**This has nothing to do with the sequel just thought this would be kinda cool to do! This is the end of this story thank you all. I mean it. You guys are the sweetest people! I love you all! Do you hear me? I love you all its just how it is ^.^ review and don't forget about this story! **


End file.
